


Miss Betty

by lizzybuggie



Series: Miss Betty [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Eventual Smut, F/M, Father Jughead Jones, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jughead has a daughter, Jughead hires Betty, Jughead is a cute ass father, Nanny Betty, Nanny Betty Cooper, Previous Jughead Veronica relationship, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, writer jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: Jughead Jones is a single father and current number one on the New York Times bestseller list with a deadline to meet. Betty Cooper needed a job, so when she saw an ad for a three-month nannying position, she applied. The last thing she expected was to really care for the child and fall in love with her boss.





	1. Chapter 1

The dream was to be an amazing journalist. Writing deep investigative stories that would uncover deep mysteries, and would blow the lid off secrets people were hiding for years. That wasn’t the case for Betty Cooper. She finished college over 6 months earlier, and she was no closer to finding her dream job now than when she graduated. She was sick of smelling like grease after her shifts at Pops. Having her ass grabbed by the filthy truckers that came in for a pit stop. She was sick of flashing a fake smile when people would call her sweetheart or honey. Betty needed a new job. Something different. She really regretted not going with Kevin on his year-long overseas trip, because now she was broke and hated everything. 

“OMG Betty, I just met the most beautiful Spanish man in Barcelona,” Kevin explained with excitement and lust in his voice as he skyped with Betty. “He was tall, handsome, has dark brown eyes. Imagine a young Rafael Nadal but gay. Ahhhh, I think I’m in love Betty.”

“Didn’t you only just meet him?” Betty asked, laughing. 

“Maybe. But he’s gorgeous Betty,” Kevin replied, his hand on his heart. “We’re meeting up later today. He’s going to show me around the Sagrada Familia then we’re going to get some sangria.”

Betty looked down at her hands, seeing the new burns and old scars on her hands from the fryer at Pops. She was so jealous. She wanted to meet handsome men in Spain. She wanted to see the hundreds-of-years-old gothic cathedrals. Instead, she was flipping burgers and taking orders. 

“You can still come, Betty. You can meet me in Lisbon. I’m heading to Portugal in a few days,” Kevin said, noticing her sadness. Betty just shook her head. 

“I’m broke, Kevin.” She replied. “All the money I earn goes straight on rent and food.”

“You could always move out of your apartment. Move home with your mom and dad. Save some money,” Kevin suggested. 

Betty rolled her eyes at his statement. “I think I’d rather jump into the fryer at Pops than move home,” Betty replied. 

“Your mom isn’t that bad, Betty,” Kevin replied. 

“Oh Kevin, you’re so pretty, pretty and dumb,” Betty giggled. 

“Hey!” He took offense, “Thanks for calling me pretty though.”

“I miss you, Kevin. Riverdale is so boring without you,” Betty said in a huff.

“Riverdale has always been boring. You need a new hobby or something,” Kevin said. “What about that job you mentioned a few days ago?”

“The nanny one? I decided not to apply. I have no experience with kids, I wouldn’t even get an interview.” Betty replied.

“You have heaps of experience. I’ve seen you with Polly’s twins. You’re an amazing auntie.” 

“That’s different, we’re related. I have to be nice.” Betty replied. 

“I think you should just apply anyway. It’s only for 3 months. It’ll get you out of that Pops apron,” Kevin suggested. 

“Maybe.”

“Just do it, Betty. The worst thing that’ll happen is a rejection email. You are amazing with kids. Also, what if they’re like super rich and they’ll jet you over to Europe for holidays with the kid. Then you can see me,” Kevin said with a giant grin. 

“I highly doubt that would happen Kev,” Betty replied rolling her eyes. “It’s probably some gross old businessman who can’t be bothered dealing with his kid.”

“You never know Betty. He could be a handsome model or something.” Kevin said. “Just apply for it, there’s no harm. What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

 

 

Betty could feel herself shaking as she walked up to a two-story townhouse, just on the edge of Riverdale. Technically, it was on the Southside. Betty had lived most of her life in Riverdale, and even she had never been to the Southside before. Her mom had always told her to stay away from the Southside. It was full of bad people, and that was enough for Betty to never venture there. 

She looked up at the townhouse. It didn’t look scary, it looked nice actually, it was cute. A lot nicer than the studio apartment she could just afford.

Betty took a few steps to the door, knocking loudly on the door, only waiting a few seconds when a woman with short curly hair answered the door. Betty noticed the red bow in her hair and smiled. “Hi, I’m Betty Cooper. Are you Ethel Muggs?” she asked holding out her hand. The woman had a snarl on her face as she looked Betty up and down. “The email said to knock on the back door,” Ethel replied.

“Oh, sorry. I …. I didn’t see that.” Betty replied flustered, her face turning red.

“Too late now, come on in, Miss Cooper,” Ethel said stepping aside so Betty could walk past her.

Betty looked around, it was as beautiful inside as it was outside. It was a small townhouse; the walls were full of photographs and pieces of art. She crept her head around the corner seeing a lounge that all four walls were covered with bookcases. “Hey, Miss Cooper!” Ethel yelled. “Follow me.”

Betty looked back to the woman, following her as she took her down the stairs to what looked like a basement. Ethel opened the door to a glamorous looking office and walked to a desk. Betty took a seat in front of her, placing her bag on the ground and crossing her legs to make sure her skirt didn’t reveal too much. 

“So, Miss Cooper. Do you like children?” Ethel asked, her eyes moving through Betty’s resume. 

“Uhm, yes. My sister has twins. I just love hanging out with them,” Betty lied. She didn’t love hanging out with them. They were annoying, especially when they were together.

“Do you have any nannying experience? From what your resume said it looks like you work as a waitress at Pops,” Ethel asked tilting her head to the side.

“Yes, I work as a waitress, just filling the time until I find something better,” Betty replied. “I don’t have any nannying experience, but I love kids.”

“Ah huh.” Ethel nodded her head before she closed Betty’s resume. 

“Let’s be real, Miss Cooper. I am Mr. Jones’ assistant. He asked me to find someone to look after his daughter. He has a big deadline to meet, and as much as he loves his child, he doesn’t have time to write his new bestseller and look after her. The position is only for three months, but if Jughead gets the book written before that it could be shorter. Or if he doesn’t meet the deadline it could be for longer.” Ethel explained. Her mouth not cracking a smile. “Does that sound like something you would be interested in?”

“Yes, definitely,” Betty replied placing her hands on her crossed legs. 

“Tell me, Betty. Have you heard of Jughead Jones?” Ethel asked.

Betty cocked her head to the side. “No, sorry. Should I have?” Betty asked.

“Good answer. The last thing we need is some obsessed fan to wedge their way into his life. Believe me, it’s happened before.” Ethel replied. “Nearly.”

“Miss Muggs--” Betty said.

“You can call me Ethel,” Ethel replied.

“Okay, Ethel. You mentioned writing. Is Mr. Jones a famous writer?” Betty asked.

“Yes, he’s the current number one on the New York Times Bestseller list,” Ethel replied.

“Oh, sorry. I love to read, but I’ve never heard of him.” Betty replied, feeling embarrassed.

“You obviously need to stay away from the trashy romance novels, Miss Cooper, and read something with some substance for once,” Ethel said with a smirk. 

Betty tried hard to bite her tongue. She wanted to say so much, but she had to remember this was a job interview. And as bitchy as this woman was, she needed this job. “Is the child a boy or a girl?” Betty asked.

“A girl. Blake Jones. She is 4 years old.” Ethel replied.

“Can I meet her? I’d love to meet her,” Betty asked with a friendly smile.

“No, you can’t until I do a full background check. It’s the boss’ number one rule. He doesn’t want any random person off the street looking after his daughter,” Ethel barked.

“Okay,” Betty replied. 

“Do you give consent for us to do that now?” Ethel asked.

“Yes, sure. I have nothing to hide,” Betty said with a nervous laughter.

Ethel quickly stood to her feet, closing the door behind her.

Betty was probably waiting for around half an hour, and her ass was getting sore. Finally, she stood up and began to walk around the small office. She walked towards the wall, seeing it lined with photographs. The one thing in common was the man in the photo. He was a handsome, tall man with dark hair. His blue eyes piercing through every photo. Betty moved her eyes down to the table below, picking up a book. “The Southside Boy,” she whispered, as she ran her fingers over the spine of the book. 

Jumping when she heard the door open again, Betty threw the book down and looked up seeing Ethel looking at her. “You are very squeaky-clean, Miss Cooper. I couldn’t find a thing on you, not even a parking ticket.” Ethel said as they both walked back to the desk to sit down. 

“I called Pop, and he gave an excellent reference. As for one of your college professors, he didn’t even know who you were.” Ethel said.

“Oh. I can give you someone else if you want.” Betty replied.

“No, no. Pop was good enough. When can you start? Is Monday too early?” Ethel asked, craning a smile for the first time. 

Betty smiled back to her. “No, no. I can start on Monday,” Betty replied. “I have one question though.”

“Okay, shoot,” Ethel replied.

“Do I not need to meet Mr. Jones?” Betty asked.

“No, he trusts me,” Ethel replied.

“What about the child? What if she doesn’t like me?” Betty asked, a little concerned.

“I don’t care if this child likes you or not, as long as you don’t kill her,” Ethel said as she leaned in. “Just don’t tell Jughead I said that,” Ethel said with a smirk. “Anyway, I guess I’ll see you on Monday, Miss Cooper.” 

“Okay, sure,” Betty replied looking a little wary. “You can call me Betty.”

“Sure,” Ethel said with a smirk walking Betty towards the door. “See you Monday, Miss Betty. And remember to come to the back entrance.”

 

 

 

It was 8 am on Monday and Betty stood in her apartment. All her clothes were flung across the apartment, Betty had no idea what to wear. She wanted to give off a good impression. All her short dresses and skirts were out. She didn’t want to wear what she wore every day, jeans, and a jumper. Finally, she settled on a pretty pink shirt that had ruffles and peplum sleeves, and a pair of high waisted black jeans that went perfectly with a pair of heeled boots. “Perfect,” Betty whispered to herself before she threw on her grey coat and slicked her hair back into a tight ponytail. 

 

Betty stood for a few minutes at the back entrance. She had been knocking for a while, so she walked around to the front of the house. Ethel had been pretty set on not using the front entrance, but no one was answering. Betty knocked at the front door a few times before the door slowly opened and a pretty, small girl answered the door. 

The girl just stared at her, half hiding behind the door.

“You must be Blake,” Betty said, holding out her hand. The girl just looked at Betty’s hand, waiting for her to pull it back before she opened the door wider. “Come in Miss Betty.”

Betty nodded at the girl and walked through the door. “Shoes,” Blake said quietly.

“I’m sorry?” Betty asked.

“Shoes, take your shoes off,” Blake said and Betty kicked off her shoes and shrugged out of her jacket. 

“Come with me.” Blake then said as she walked down the hall reaching a kitchen. 

“Is Ethel not here?” Betty asked.

“She’s talking with Daddy,” Blake replied before she walked away, leaving Betty alone in the kitchen. 

Betty felt awkward like she didn’t belong here. This house was so clean and pristine. It was no secret that this guy was a writer. There were books everywhere. The walls were lined with bookcases and towers of books stacked on the kitchen island and on the dining table. Betty took a seat, pulling out one of the books and she started to read when she heard footsteps. 

“Ah, Betty. You’re here.” Ethel said, holding her laptop. 

Betty stood. “Come, come,” Ethel said waving her finger. “So, this is the kitchen. Help yourself to any food. Jughead is a big eater so there is always food here.” Ethel started as she opened the fridge, Betty seeing a fully stocked fridge. “Blake has already had breakfast. She will want lunch at 11 or 12. Then a snack around 3. You may be required to cook dinner for Blake if she gets hungry before Jughead comes back to reality. Blake’s mother doesn’t like her eating unhealthy food. So no burgers from Pops unless you want an argument.”

Ethel turned to walk down the hall, Betty quickly following her. “This is Jughead’s office. He’s busy working, so unless the house is on fire, or Blake is about to die, do not interrupt him. You got it?” Ethel asked, her eyes narrowing at Betty. Betty nodded her head. 

“Next,” Ethel said, leading Betty up the stairs. “Up the stairs are the bedrooms. On the left is Jugheads. Next is the bathroom, then Blake’s room.” They both walked into a beautiful room. It was decorated from floor to ceiling in pink. It was the kind of bedroom Betty could only dream of when she was a kid. 

Betty’s eyes moved to Blake. She was hiding in a pink teepee. It was colored with rainbows and glitter. The small blond girl was peeking her head out, a hesitant look on her face as she held a unicorn toy in her hands. “Blake you’ve already talked to her, stop being a baby,” Ethel said harshly as the girl crawled out. 

“Hi.” The girl replied softly.

“Hi,” Betty said back, smiling. 

“Great, you two are like best friends,” Ethel said looking at Betty. “I have a meeting in New York, so I won’t be here all day.” Ethel began to walk away. 

“Wait, wait,” Betty said as she followed Ethel to the hall. “What do I do with her? What does she like?” Betty asked.

“I don’t know you’ll figure it out,” Ethel replied back before she walked away. Betty clenched her fists as the woman walked away. “Bitch.” she whispered before she turned back to Blake who was already back in her Teepee. 

Betty wandered over to Blake. “Hey,” Betty said.

“Hi.” The girl replied. Betty looked down at the unicorn she held tight. 

“I like your unicorn. She’s very pretty.” Betty said trying her best to give the girl a big friendly smile. 

“Thank you,” Blake replied brushing the unicorn's hair with her fingers. 

“Does she have a name?” Betty asked. 

“Lemon,” Blake replied.

“That’s a very pretty name. Very fitting.” Betty looked at the yellow unicorn. “Can I play with her too?” she asked, about to begin to sit down on the pink shaggy rug.

“No, she’s mine,” Blake said, pulling the toy closer to her chest.

“Okay,” Betty said as she slid back up.

“You can leave. You don’t have to watch me all the time. I won’t do anything bad.” Blake said softly. 

“Do you want to be alone?” Betty asked. Blake nodded her head. “Okay, I’ll leave you alone. But if you need anything, I’ll be just downstairs, okay?”

Betty wasn’t sure what to do next. The girl obviously didn’t want to be bothered, she was so shy and timid. The last thing Betty wanted to do was scare her.

 

 

 

Betty hadn’t even been in the house for two hours and she was already bored. She felt so awkward. She had no idea what she could and couldn’t do. She was too scared to even breathe. 

She remembered what Ethel had said about helping herself to anything in the kitchen. Betty took her up on the offer, opening the fridge finding everything and anything she could want. Betty’s mind went blank, she wasn’t even hungry, just bored. And that wasn’t a good thing. 

 

 

 

A couple of hours passed. Betty didn’t hear a peep. Blake was upstairs, playing by herself, quietly. The man who owned the house locked away in his study. Betty was intrigued by him. She remembered his name. Jughead Jones. The first thought that came to her mind was that it was a strange name. It must be a pen name, there is no way that was the name his parents gave him when he was born. And if it was, his parents had a weird sense of humor. 

Betty couldn’t help but move her eyes to the study door. It was so quiet. She took a few steps towards the door. Pressing her ear close to the door, the only sound she could hear was that of keystrokes moving frantically. She knew she shouldn’t have done it. Ethel was very insistent on not disturbing him, but Betty found it strange. If it was her, she would want to know who was in her house and watching her child. Betty gripped her hand on the doorknob as she raised her other hand to the wooden door, knocking twice. 

All Betty heard was silence, so she knocked again. “Mr. Jones,” Betty said as she knocked, her hand slowly opening the door. Betty pushed the door wide open, seeing a man at a large wooden desk. The room was filled with books and photos. She couldn’t help but think of the Shining. Who was this man, was he an obsessive writer who had gone crazy, only one keystroke away from chasing her down the hallway with an ax? 

Betty shook her head. Trying to push the image out of her mind as she took a step closer. The man was younger than she pictured. Handsome even, wearing a pair of round glasses. He never lifted his head from his laptop screen. Looking at it like it was a lover, his fingers running over the keys. 

“Hi, Mr. Jones,” Betty said, the man refusing to look up at her.

She took another step closer. “Hello, Mr. Jones. I’m Betty.” The man refused to look at her, Betty didn’t know if he couldn’t hear her, or he was so invested in his writing he zoned her out. 

“Excuse me. Mr. Jones.” She said again this time the man looked up. Betty then suddenly felt someone touching her hand. She looked down and saw Bake grabbing her hand. 

“Blake, I told you not to interrupt me when I’m writing!” He yelled, the small girl looking towards him, her face a little scared. 

“Sorry, Daddy,” Blake said looking down at the floor, trying to pull Betty back by the hand.

Betty felt bad. This girl was being yelled at, and it wasn’t her fault. “Mr. Jones, I just wanted to say Hi. I’m Betty Cooper. Your daughter’s new nanny.” Betty said. The man gave her a quick glance but didn’t say a word before he looked back at his computer screen, his fingers moving again.

“Come on, Miss Betty. I’m hungry,” Blake said pulling on Betty’s hand. Betty caught the girl’s eyes, a look of desperation and worry as she stared up at Betty. 

“Sorry,” Betty said flashing Jughead an apologetic smile as she walked out of the office, closing the door behind her, walking with Blake, her hand still clutching hers as they walked. 

“So that’s your dad huh?” Betty asked as they reached the kitchen. Betty watching as Blake climbed onto the kitchen stool.

“Yes,” Blake replied. “You don’t interrupt Daddy when he’s writing.”

“Good to know,” Betty replied with a nod of her head. “So, you’re hungry. What would you like? I don’t mean to brag but I’m a pretty good cook.”

“I like cheese sandwiches,” Blake replied, giving Betty a smile for the first time. “With ham, please."

“Sure,” Betty said as she walked over into the kitchen, opening every cabinet door before she found where the plates belonged.

“Your top is pretty,” Blake said, resting her elbows on the kitchen island. 

“You think so? Thank you.” Betty said, placing her hand on her heart as she watched the young girl smile. She was feeling a lot better. Maybe this job was going to be okay. 

 

 

 

It was around 5 pm, and things were going a lot better. Betty spent the rest of the day with the young girl. Talking about everything from unicorns to trees, clouds, and cookies. Betty wasn’t sure what to do next. Her stomach was rumbling, so she rummaged through the kitchen cupboards and fridge, and found ingredients for some pesto chicken pasta. 

Once Blake was fed and Betty had some herself, she smiled as she had an idea. What is the quickest way to a young girl’s heart? Cookies, Betty thought. She found a recipe on her phone and after locating a stool for Blake to stand on, Betty helped the girl mix a batch. 

“Mommy never lets me eat cookies,” Blake said as she helped Betty flatten them onto a tray.

“Really?” Betty asked. “Where is your mom?”

“She lives in New York. Mommy hates Daddy.” Blake replied, looking a little sad.

“I’m sorry,” Betty replied as she leaned in closer. 

“It okay. Daddy hates Mommy too.” Blake replied, looking a little happier.

“Okay then,” Betty replied looking as the tray was now full. 

Betty walked over to the oven, making sure Blake stayed back as she placed the tray in the oven, setting a timer and closing the oven door.

“How long till we eat them?” Blake asked, almost licking her lips.

“20 minutes,” Betty replied. “But we can do to best part now.”

“What that?” Blake asked.

“We get to lick the bowl,” Betty said with a giggle.

Blake offered Betty a wide smile. Betty walked back to the bench and handing the girl the wooden spoon. She couldn’t help but laugh as she watched the small girl try and wrap her small mouth around the large spoon. “Be careful,” Betty replied as she dipped her finger into the bowel, licking up the remaining mixture. 

 

 

 

Betty watched as the girl smiled from ear to ear as she bit down on the cookies she just baked. “Yummy.” The girl smiled.

“You like them?” Betty asked and Blake nodded her head.

“Yummy,” Blake said again. Licking her lips, picking up the crumbs from the corner of her mouth.

“What’s yummy?” A man's voice said from behind Betty, giving her a fright. 

“Cookies, Daddy!” Blake yelled holding up a cookie for the man to take a bite.

“That is yummy.” He replied.

Betty took a step back. Her smile fading as she was looking at the man again as he knelt in front of Blake, a somewhat serious look on his face. “What did I say about coming into my office when I’m working sweetie?” Jughead asked, his voice soft.

“I know, I’m sorry Daddy,” Blake replied, her eyes drifting to the floor. 

“It’s okay, baby. Come here.” Jughead said as he opened his arms. Blake moved closer to him, the man wrapped his arms around her tightly, hugging and placing a kiss to her hair. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” Blake replied.

“It wasn’t her fault. It was me. I just wanted to introduce myself.” Betty butted in. Jughead looked up at Betty as he let Blake go.

“You’re the new nanny?” He asked.

“Yes, Sir. Betty Cooper.” Betty said holding out her hand. 

“Jughead Jones,” Jughead replied as they shook hands. Jughead moving his eyes back to Blake. “How about you go play for a little bit, then pick out a book for me to read to you before bed, okay, baby?”

“Okay, Daddy,” Blake said running from the room before she quickly turned around looking at Betty. “See you tomorrow, Miss Betty.”

“You can just call me Betty!” Betty yelled back, but the girl was already up the stairs. 

Betty began to feel nervous again as it was just her and Jughead staring at each other. Betty watched as Jughead took another bite of a cookie. 

“I guess I’ll just go home now,” Betty said quietly. 

Jughead watched as Betty quietly cleaned up any remains of baking from the kitchen. The last thing she wanted to do was leave a mess on her first day. Placing the cookies into a cookie jar, she grabbed her bag and walked towards the hallway to grab her coat. “Hey, Miss Betty,” Jughead said as he stepped into the hallway.

“It’s just Betty,” Betty replied.

“Okay. Betty. Thanks for today. I know first days can be kind of weird.” Jughead said. “I’m sorry for earlier. I kind of become a zombie when I’m in writing mode.”

“It’s my own fault. Ethel told me not to interrupt you, and I did it anyway. It won’t happen again.” Betty replied as she slipped on her coat.

“Thanks for today. I look forward to seeing you around.” Jughead said, and Betty saw a different man than the one she saw a few hours earlier. “I’ve never seen Blake take so quickly to someone before. She’s usually so shy. I guess she’s like her dad in that way.”

Betty took a step towards him. “She’s a good kid. I look forward to getting to know her.” Betty replied. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jughead asked.

“Yes, see you tomorrow Mr. Jones.”

“Please, just call me Jughead,” Jughead replied.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow Jughead.”


	2. Chapter 2

Betty had been looking after Blake for a couple days now and she had been feeling more and more comfortable with her new job. Blake was an adorable girl who was quiet and cute. Betty was drawing her out of her shell as the days went on, but she was still shy. Almost like she was too scared to show Betty the real her. As for Jughead Jones, Betty had hardly seen him. She had been in his house for 3 days now, and she had only seen him twice, not including the time she busted into his office. She was going to make sure she never did that again. He was right, he was like a zombie when he wrote. She never heard him popping into the kitchen for some lunch, or even making a trip to the bathroom. Either he had a bladder of steal or he had his very own secret. 

It was Thursday morning and Betty arrived at the Jones’ townhouse a little earlier than usual. It was pouring down with rain and she thought the traffic would be worse, not better. Maybe people just called in sick for work, no-one wanted to deal with the howling wind or heavy downpour. Unfortunately, she had no such luxury. So, instead of playing hooky, sat in her car, digging around in her handbag trying to find her umbrella. It was only a 20-meter dash to the house, but the rain was so heavy, she knew she’d be soaked. 

“Shit,” she mumbled to herself as she realized she didn’t have it. She looked out her car window, up at the sky. There was no chance the rain was going to stop, so she just pushed open her car door, and made a run for the door. 

Betty knocked like crazy, hoping she didn’t look like a drowned rat as the rain belted her from above. She looked through the glass in the door, seeing a figure walking towards it. Betty pushed through the door when it opened slightly and brushed past whoever opened it while simultaneously shaking off the rain.

“It’s pretty bad out there.” A voice said.

Betty turned around and saw Jughead looking back at her. His glasses were pushed up in his black hair and she noticed his clothing, seeing him dressed in what looked like PJ's.

“Sorry, I’m early,” Betty said feeling embarrassed as she flicked him with water.

“Early is good. I like early.” Jughead replied, offering Betty a smile.

“Sorry,” Betty said again looking at the ground and seeing a puddle at her feet. 

“It’s okay. Really. It’ll dry.” Jughead replied before he walked away, heading towards the kitchen. 

Betty shrugged out of her soaked coat, placed it on the coat rack and kicked off her shoes before she followed Jughead, hearing the sound of Blake’s voice from the kitchen. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” The girl called. 

“Yes, I’m listening sweetie,” Jughead replied as he stood behind the kitchen counter, moving his eyes to Betty.

“I …I” Blake said before she saw Betty and stopped talking. Lowering her head.

“What were you going to say, Blake?” Jughead asked.

“Nothing,”

“Blake, why are you so shy? You know Betty,” 

Blake just shook her head.

“I’m not that scary, I promise,” Betty said as she rested her hand onto Blake’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. She was rewarded with a small smile. 

“You are nicer than Ethel. She hates me.” Blake mumbled, looking down at her hands.

“Ethel doesn’t hate you,” Jughead interjected.

“Yes, she does. She’s scary.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Betty asked, taking a seat beside Blake. Blake nodded her head. “I’m scared of Ethel, too.”

That seemed to make Blake giggle. A smile fell to Betty’s lips as she watched the girl laughing. She was so sweet and adorable. There is no way anyone could hate her. 

“Hurry up and finish your cereal, Blake,” Jughead said and the girl nodded her head as she picked up her spoon. “I need to head to my office, otherwise Ethel will come and yell at me. You’re not the only ones that are scared of her.” Jughead offered Betty and Blake a cheeky grin. 

“You can go now if you want. I’ll make sure she’s okay now.” Betty offered, looking at Jughead.

“Thanks, Betty,” Jughead replied, giving her a quick nod before he took a step towards the hallway.

“But Daddy!” Blake exclaimed, stopping him in his tracks. “I want to go to the park.”

“I have to work today, sweetie,” he replied, Betty, noticing the small girls face frown.

“But… but….” Blake said. “We haven’t been in forever. I want you to push me on the swings, and have a go on the flying fox.”

“I’m sorry, Blake,” Jughead said, walking closer to her. “It’s raining. We can’t go even if I didn’t have to work.” 

“Oh,” Blake said, her face falling.

Jughead noticed this and crouched down in front of her. “How about, if the weather is okay, we go at the weekend, huh?”

“Okay,” Blake replied, her face still disappointed.

Jughead stood, placing a kiss to the top of his daughters head. He gave her a little smile before he walked away and closed his office door behind him. 

Betty watched the girl. She could see her eyes becoming glassy and she felt her heart squeeze a little. This kid was lonely, all she wanted was her dad to spend time with her. She saw how much he did care about her and she wished he wasn’t so busy, but this is why Jughead hired her. To look after his daughter, but also to keep her company. “Blake,” she said as she looked towards the young girl as she was taking her last spoonful of cereal. “How about, if the weather is good tomorrow, we go to the park? I could pack a little picnic, we could eat a little an then I can push you on the swings, maybe I can watch you on the monkey bars?” Betty suggested, seeing the girls face light up. “Would you like that?”

“Yes, please,” Blake nodded her head enthusiastically while beaming at Betty.

 

 

 

Betty and Blake were laying on the floor in Blake’s pink bedroom. This was her 4th day, and she still couldn’t get over this girls bedroom. It was big, pink and full of everything a girl her age could possibly want. She thought back to when she was her age. Her bedroom was pretty but was nothing compared to this. She was handed everything from her older sister Polly. The bed was old and the toys were even older. The one thing that she loved more than anything was her typewriter. It was small and purple. She still remembered the Christmas her Mom gave it to her. She was only 6, but she remembers it well. It was the best day of her life.

“I love your room, Blake,” Betty said as Blake ran a comb through one of her barbies hair. “Did your dad do this? Or was it your mom?”

“Daddy,” Blake replied. “I love pink and yellow.”

“I can see that,” Betty replied seeing those two colors very prominently in this room. “I wish I had this when I was at your age. Your bed looks so comfortable.”

“We can have a sleepover.” Blake grinned at Betty.

“I would love that. Do you have many friends?”

“Charlie. He’s my friend.”

“Who is Charlie?”

“He belongs to Daddy’s friends Aunt Toni and Cheryl.”

“Toni and Cheryl, who are they?” Betty asked.

Blake suddenly stood up, running from the room leaving Betty a little confused. A few minutes later the girl came back, holding a framed photo in her hands. “Here,” Blake said handing the photo to Betty.

She looked at the picture that showed two very attractive women. “That is Cheryl,” Blake said pointing to a gorgeous redhead. “That is Toni with the pink hair. Daddy said I can have pink hair when I’m older.”

“Are they Daddy’s friends?” Betty asked, Blake nodded her head. “Charlie, is that their son?”

“Yes,” Blake replied. “Daddy said he’s adopted.”

“Adopted?” Betty asked.

“Charlie has no Daddy,” Blake said looking a little sad. “I love my Daddy.”

“I know you do, sweetie. Your Dad is very nice.” Betty replied, Blake smiling with her.

“What about your Mommy?”

Blake went silent. Betty noticed how the girl's body language changed immediately. She became stiff and uncomfortable. “Mommy is okay,” Blake replied so quickly Betty could hardly understand her. 

“Okay,” Betty replied handing the photo back to her. “Are you hungry? Let's go get you some lunch, huh?” Betty asked and stood to her feet. She saw the girl perk again, changing the subject away from her mom made her a lot more comfortable. Betty was interested though. Who was her mom? Was Blake scared of her? And if so, why?

 

 

 

When Betty arrived the next day Blake opened the door for her. After closing the front door noticed a key on the side table with a note attached. 

 

_Betty_  
It’s about time you had your own key.  
\- Jug 

 

Betty was relieved. No more waiting by the door, waiting in the pouring rain or having to rely on a 4-year-old if Jughead and Ethel didn’t reply. She had her own key and was beginning to feel less like an employee that wasn’t trusted, and more like a part of the family. 

“So, Blake, are you excited for today?” Betty asked and crouched down in front of her. The girl nodded her head. Betty saw the pretty summer dress that the girl was wearing. “The sun is shining. Go put on your shoes and we can go.” Betty grinned as Blake ran up the stairs. She didn’t think she’d ever seen her that excited. 

As she waited for Blake’s return, she looked at Jughead’s office door. She took a step and was about to knock lightly on the door when she pulled her hand back. The last thing she wanted was to annoy him and have a repeat of what happened on Monday. So she didn’t. He wouldn’t even notice if they were gone, would he? Turning back to the door when she saw Blake standing there, all dressed in her shoes, her hair pulled back into a fountain on top of her head. “Let's go, Miss Betty,” Blake said as she reached for Betty’s hand. Both walked out the door. 

 

 

 

“Betty, I have a question,” Blake said as she and Betty sat together on the grass, a picnic basket to her left.

“Okay,” Betty replied.

“If you could be a fruit, what fruit would you be?” Blake asked, a serious look on her face.

Betty just smiled. “What?” She asked.

“If you could be a fruit, what fruit would you be?” Blake asked again.

“I heard you, I just don’t understand why you would ask that?” Betty replied, her smile still plastered to her lips.

“I love fruit,” Blake said raising her voice. “I love fruit so much!”

Betty giggled. “Fruit is yummy.” 

“I would be an apple,” Blake said.

“An apple? Why would you be an apple?” Betty asked cocking her head to the side.

“Cause I love apple pie,” Blake exclaimed, giggling to herself.

“Wait, Blake. That’s not…. That doesn’t make sense.” Betty replied trying to understand the small girl.

“I love pastry. How yummy would it be to be wrapped in pastry?” Blake replied.

“It would be yummy,”

“I think you’d be a strawberry,” Blake mused.

“A strawberry, why a strawberry?” Betty asked.

“Cause you are sweet,” Blake said. The words making Betty beam with happiness.

“You think I’m sweet?” Betty asked her hand over her heart. Blake nodded her head. “I think that’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me,” Betty replied. She still couldn’t get over this child. She was so adorable, it made her heart hurt. “What about your Dad? What kind of fruit is he?”

“Daddy is a watermelon,” Blake replied quickly.

“A watermelon? Why?”

“He’s different on the inside,” Blake replied. “You think he’s green, but he’s pink.”

“What does that mean?” Betty asked, intrigued. 

“Ethel is a kiwi fruit,” Blake said, not replying to Betty’s earlier question. “She’s furry and sour.” Blake rolled to the floor in laughter. 

“No, that’s mean!” Betty said, but secretly agreed with her completely. 

“Okay, okay. It’s getting a little late. Your Dad might be wondering where you are.” Betty replied. 

“He won’t. He only cares about his book.” Blake replied, moving to a sitting position, looking longingly at Betty.

“Go for one last play on the playground, then we’ll head home, okay?” Blake nodded before she ran off towards the playground. Betty watched as she looked so happy as she climbed and swung on things. Watching as she interacted with other children, she couldn’t repress her smile. Betty felt content watching her, seeing how happy the kid was. A little bit of her was sad because Blake really believed her father cared more about his new book than he did about her.

 

 

 

Betty and Blake walked home hand in hand. Blake ran up the steps to the front door, waiting for Betty to use her key before the girl pushed open the door. “There you are!” Betty heard Jughead say as he picked up Blake, pulling her up into his arms giving her a hug. 

“I’m here,” Blake replied, wrapping her arms around Jughead’s neck, burying her head into his chest.

“I was so worried Blake. I didn’t know where you were,” Jughead said before he looked towards Betty, giving her an angry glare. 

Betty’s heart rate began to quicken. He was angry. Maybe she should have told him their plans after all. Jughead placed Blake back to the floor and watched as she kicked off her shoes. “Blake, sweetie, why don’t you go upstairs to play for a bit?” Jughead said.

“Okay,” Blake replied running up the stairs. 

Jughead waited to hear the bedroom door close before he glared at Betty, a livid expression on his face. “What the hell, Betty! You took her out of the house without telling me?” He yelled.

“What?” Betty asked, a little shocked by his yelling. 

“You can’t just take her off my property without telling me! I was so worried, I had no idea where she was!” Jughead replied the look of anger still on his face.

“I didn’t think you’d care,” Betty replied softly.

“She’s my daughter. I need to know where she is at all times.” He exclaimed, sounding offended.

“Okay, Jughead. I’m sorry. She really wanted to go to the park with you yesterday. I knew you couldn’t, so I thought I’d take her. I honestly didn’t think it’d be a bad thing.”

“It’s not a bad thing Betty. I bet she loved it. I just need to know where she is at all times. Surly Ethel told you that.”

Betty tried to bite her tongue. He was furious, and technically she was in the wrong but she didn’t like that he was placing all the blame on her when no-one specifically clarified the Do’s and Don’ts. “I didn’t know that Jughead! Ethel told me nothing about that,” Betty yelled. “I’m surprised you even cared at all where she was!”

“Excuse me?” Jughead took a step closer.

“You spend all day, every day in that office. You wouldn’t know what your daughter wanted even if you tried! You wouldn’t even know if she was screaming in pain, you’re so invested in that goddam book.” Betty shouted. She knew she should have stopped. He was her boss after all, but after spending close to a week with Blake, she saw how much he cared about her. But, apparently, he cared more about this book. 

“That’s not true!” Jughead roared.

“It is!” Betty yelled back. “I know you have a deadline to meet Jughead. I know that Ethel is breathing down your neck to make sure this book is done. But you have a daughter up there that misses her Dad. She’s gone from seeing you all day every day, to hardly seeing you at all. She has no idea what is going on. Do you know what she said to me today? She said that you care more about this book than you do about her.” Betty yelled. “I know you hired me to take care of her so you can focus on your book, but she misses her Dad. So pay attention to her, more than just an hour in the morning and an hour at night.” 

Betty stepped back. She saw Jughead’s expression change immediately from anger to guilt. Once she saw his face change, she felt in her gut that she shouldn’t have said it. She had only been Blake’s nanny for 5 days. She was overstepping the mark, but she didn’t care. This girl deserved better. She left Jughead in the hallway while she walked up the stairs, giving him one last glance before she walked up the stairs. 

 

 

 

It was a few hours later when Betty walked into the kitchen when she saw Jughead sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop. 

“How is she?” he asked.

“I gave her a bath and put her to bed. I think she wants a goodnight kiss from her Dad,” she replied. He nodded his head and brushed past her on his way upstairs. 

Betty grabbed her bag and walked towards the door. It was a little later than usual, but today was a different than the past few days. She was about to put on her coat when there was a knock at the door. She looked up the stairs, not seeing Jughead return so she answered the door.

“Hello,” she said, looking at a tall, handsome man looking back at her. 

“Hi.” The man said looking Betty up and down, a flirtatious smile on his lips. “You must be the new nanny.” He said as he took a step in the door. 

Betty took a step back, watching as the man kicked off his shoes. “I’m Sweet Pea.” He said holding out his hand. 

“Betty,” Betty replied shaking his hand. 

“Betty the nanny.” He said, still smiling. “Is Jughead here?”

“Yeah, he…”

“Sweet Pea,” Jughead said as he walked down the stairs. “What are you doing here?”

Betty took a step back and Sweet Pea offered Jughead a short one-armed hug. “It’s Friday.” Sweet Pea replied holding up a six-pack of beer. 

Jughead rolled his eyes and smiled at his best friend. Both men walk into the kitchen where Jughead proceeded to sit back at his laptop, leaving Betty in the hallway. 

“Pea, I can’t tonight, all right? I’m a little bit behind on this chapter.” Jughead replied, placing his glasses back over his eyes.

“Jug, come on. It’s Friday.” Sweet Pea said looking down at Jughead. 

“Sweet Pea.” Jughead exhaled shaking his head. “Ethel demands two chapters before the end of the week.”

“Ethel. Pftt. She’s not your boss remember? You tell her what to do, not the other way around.” Sweet Pea said crossing his arms. “Good job on the new nanny, by the way, she’s hot.”

“Sweet Pea, seriously,” Jughead sighed.

Sweet Pea turned around, seeing Betty walking towards them. “Jughead, I’m off now,” she said.

“Okay,” he replied.

“Sorry about today.” She said softly.

“It’s okay,”

“What happened today?” Sweet Pea asked butting in. 

“It doesn’t matter Pea,” Jughead said.

Sweet Pea looked back and forth between Betty and Jughead, noticing the awkwardness. “I think we all deserve a drink.” He said looking towards Betty. “Stay, have a drink with us.”

“I shouldn’t,” Betty replied. Sweet Pea gave Jughead an exasperated look.

“Stay, have one drink,” Jughead said looking across at her. “Please.”

Betty offered a small smile, dropping her bag onto the floor. “Sure, I can have one drink.”

“Excellent.” Sweet Pea said as he clapped his hands. “Jughead, close that laptop and get that beautiful woman a glass.” 

Jughead did what Sweet Pea asked. He closed the door to the hallway, the last thing he wanted was Blake to walk in. He knew Sweet Pea well enough to know that the words that came out of his mouth were not meant for a 4-year-old to hear. Betty took off her coat and moved to the table. Placing her phone face down, she waited for Jughead to bring her over a glass of wine. “Is Pinot Noir okay?” He asked handing her a glass.

“It’s perfect, thanks.” Betty said with a nod of her head as he pulled up a seat across from her. Sweet Pea sitting right next to Jughead. 

“So, Betty.” Sweet Pea cracked open a beer. “Where are you from?”

Betty took a sip of her wine. “Riverdale.” She replied. “I’ve lived here my whole life, except for when I went to New York for college.”

“Ahh. An educated one. That’s how I like my women.” Sweet Pea said with a wink.

“If I knew you were in Riverdale, I would have come over from the Southside more often.” Sweet Pea added. Betty rolled her eyes.

“Are you both from the Southside?” Betty asked.

“Yep, born and raised,” Jughead replied. “Let me guess, this is the first time you’ve ventured to the Southside?” 

Betty nodded. “Don’t listen to the town gossip Betty. The Southside does have its bad spots, but it’s really a nice place. It raised us.” Sweet Pea said and gave Jughead a nudge. Sweet Pea noticing Jughead’s eyes looking down. “Stop being so modest. Look at you! Raised in a trailer park, now you’re a rich, number 1 bestseller with a daughter with a heart of gold.”

“It’s very impressive, Jughead,” Betty added.

“A lot of hard work,” Jughead replied.

“I bet,” Betty added. “Raising Blake must have been hard. Especially alone.”

“It had its challenges,”

“Especially dealing with the she-demon herself.” Sweet Pea added, seeing Jughead’s annoyance, but apparently, he didn’t care. 

“Pea,” Jughead said shaking his head.

“It’s true. She’s a bitch.” Sweet Pea added.

“Is this Blake’s Mom?” Betty asked.

“Yeah.” Sweet Pea said. “A total bitch.”

“Pea, stop it,” Jughead said looking more annoyed by the second.

“Come on Jug. She is a bitch. What woman cheats on her boyfriend with their best friend when they’re 8 months pregnant with their child.” Sweet Pea explained. Betty felt somewhat uncomfortable.

Jughead exhaled loudly. “So, now you know all about me.” He said with an awkward laugh. 

“I’m sorry,” Betty said, looking at Jughead. “Does Blake see her Mom much? Whenever I mention her, Blake clams up.”

“She doesn’t see her very often. I’m not ashamed to say I’m her favorite.” 

“She does really love you.” Betty smiled with him.

“I gotta pee.” Sweet Pea said interrupting them he quickly ran from the room. 

Betty took another sip of her wine and took a deep breath. She owed him a proper apology. “Look Jug, I’m really sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have talked to you like that. You’re my boss, and Blake is your daughter, of course, you deserve to know where she is at all times. I’m sorry. I guess I was just scared of interrupting you. I didn’t want to break your flow.” 

“I’m sorry, too. I overreacted. Blake was in no danger. You were right. This book is important, but nowhere near as important as my daughter. Things are just different with this second book. When I wrote the first one, I wrote it while she was a baby. It was a lot easier then. She slept a lot. She takes fewer naps now, so I have less time. It was Ethel’s idea about hiring a nanny so I could focus a hundred percent on my writing. It was wrong.” Jughead said looking apologetic. 

“I think she misses you a little, even though you’re still here. Just locked in an office.” She said with a sad smile.

“I understand Betty. I was ignored as a kid, I know what it feels like. I never want my daughter to feel like that.” He explained. “It’s a good thing you’re here. Ethel will just tell me anything to get the next book written. Thanks for being honest with me.” 

“You’re welcome,” Betty replied.

“Blake really likes you. Like I said before she’s usually so shy around new people. She’s still shy, even around Sweet Pea, and she sees him all the time.” Jughead said just as Sweet Pea came back in the room, a burp falling from his lips. Betty and Jughead both laughed. “I guess I can see why.” Jughead laughing louder.


	3. Chapter 3

On Monday morning, Betty pushed open to Jones’ family door. The house was eerily quiet. Betty looked around. She couldn’t hear a noise. She looked down to check her phone. She wasn’t early, in fact, she was on time, but still, the house was quiet and dark. 

Betty shrugged it off along with her coat and her shoes before she pulled out her phone again, sending Kevin a quick message as she walked into the kitchen. 

“Hi, Betty,” A voice said, giving Betty the biggest fright. Dropping her phone to the floor as she jumped. 

Betty looked up and saw an apologetic look on Jughead’s face as he walked towards her, bending down to pick her phone up off the floor. “It’s not broken, luckily,” He said handing her phone back to her. Betty couldn’t help her eyes wander as she looked as Jughead walked back to the table. He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of PJ pants, his hair still wet from a shower. She had never noticed how lean he was before. He was always covered in t-shirts that were at least one size too big, or a sweater that covered his very toned body. Betty had to shake her head from ogling him as he sat in front of his laptop. 

“What are you doing in here? Are you sick of your office?” Betty asked, making her way into the kitchen. 

“After what happened on Friday, I thought it would be good to sit out here for a bit today,” Jughead replied.

“Blake won’t be too noisy and distracting?”

“We’ll see how the day goes if she is. I’ll just pop back into my office.”

“Okay.” Betty nodded her head. “How was Sweet Pea? When I left on Friday, he was already close to passing out drunk.”

“Oh, he did that. But not before he complained about his tragic love life.” Jughead laughed. 

“Oh no,” Betty laughed with him. 

“You’re lucky you left when you did Betty. It was not pretty. I woke up the next day to find vomit in all of my plants,” Jughead explained laughing with her.

“Anyway, where is Blake? She’s usually up by now.”

“She’s in her room. I think she’s looking for a dress to wear.” Jughead replied. 

“A dress? Is she going somewhere fancy?” Betty asked.

“Her Mom decided to drop by on short notice” Jughead explained. “Whenever she comes around Blake likes to wear her nicest outfit, to try and impress her Mom. The bad thing is nothing will ever impress that woman.”

Betty noticed the anger and frustration on Jughead’s face. “Maybe I should go help her choose something then,” Betty responded.

“Sure, go ahead. I’m sure your fashion advise is a lot better than mine.” Jughead said with a small chuckle. Betty smiled back to him before she made her way up the stairs.

 

 

 

“How about this dress? It’s very pretty.” Betty asked as she held up a white dress with bright yellow spots.

“No, no,” Blake replied shaking her head. 

Betty watched as the girl panicked. She was really stressing over an outfit. Betty’s heart went out to her, Jughead was right. She really wanted to impress her Mom. 

“What’s your Mom’s favorite color then, Blake?” she asked as she sat on the carpet beside the girl.

“Mommy always wears black,” 

“Black?” Betty asked screwing up her face while Blake nodded her head. 

“I don’t know if you have anything black,” Betty pondered as she looked in the closet. “How about this little pink dress with the strawberries?”

“I like that dress,” Blake said and Betty saw a small smile.

“Then let's go with this one,” Betty replied. “If you want maybe I could French plait your hair.” 

Blake nodded her head. “Perfect,” Betty said as she helped Blake remove her PJs and placed the dress over her. She pulled the button closed at the back. “Come on, honey, sit in front of me so I can start braiding.”

 

 

 

It was less than an hour later when Blake and Betty walked down the stairs and saw Jughead standing by the door holding a bag. “Look at you!” Jughead said as he saw Blake. “Your hair is very pretty, and that dress. You look adorable.” His fingers pulled lightly on her French braided pigtails. 

“Betty did it,” Blake replied. 

“It looks very pretty Blake. I hope you said thank you?” Jughead asked taking a knee.

“Thank you, Betty,” Blake said with a giant smile, looking up at Betty. 

“You’re welcome,” Betty looked at Blake before turning back to Jughead. “Are you heading somewhere?”

“Ethel and I have a meeting for a few hours,” Jughead replied. “Do you mind handing her off to her Mom?”

“Yes, sure,” Betty replied, Jughead looking back to Blake lovingly. 

“Have a good time with your Mom, okay? Try not to take what she says so harshly, baby. Your Mom loves you,” Jughead said before he gave Blake a hug. The tiny girl wrapped her arms around her father tightly, almost like she didn’t want to let him go. But eventually, she did. Jughead gave her one last smile and nodded at Betty before he walked out the door. A minute later Ethel walked past them without so much as a hello or goodbye as she rushed out the door. 

“Do you want something to eat, Blake?” Betty asked.

“I’m a little hungry,” Blake replied.

“How about an apple?” Betty asked. Blake nodded as both walked into the kitchen.

 

 

 

It was only half an hour later when there was a knock at the door. “It’s Mommy!” Blake exclaimed. 

Betty gave her a quick smile before she walked to the door, seeing the silhouette of a woman with dark hair through the glass. 

Betty quickly pulled back the door with a smile as the raven-haired beauty looking back at her. “Who the fuck are you?” The woman asked, a sour look on her face. “Don’t tell me you’re Jug’s latest piece of ass?” She said stopping when she saw Blake running towards her. 

“No, I …I’m Blake’s nanny,” Betty reacted holding out her hand. 

“Veronica. Veronica Lodge,” Veronica shook Betty’s hand quickly before she rummaged through her bag to pull out some hand sanitizer, squirting some onto her hands. 

“Mommy!” Blake yelled as she ran towards her Mom.

“Hi, Blake,” Veronica said, plastering an obviously fake smile on her face. “Have you got your shoes?” 

Blake quickly shook her head and ran to the first step of the stairs to put on her shoes. Both women watched as the 4-year-old tried to tie her shoes. “Oh, for god's sake, I don’t have all day,” Veronica muttered impatiently. 

Betty glared at the woman in front of her. Now she knew what Sweet Pea meant. “Let me help, honey,” she said, crouching in front of Blake she tied her shoes for her. “I’ll be outside when you’re ready, waiting,” Veronica said pointedly, stepping back outside the door. 

Betty shook her head. “Okay, you’re all set to go. You look so beautiful.” Betty said as she stood and smoothed the girl’s dress. 

“Bye!” bounced down the stairs and ran to the door. 

Betty peaked through the door, watching as Veronica’s eyes were focused on her phone. She hadn’t even noticed her daughter was there until she tucked on her coat. “Blake!” Veronica yelled. “What did I say about pulling on my clothes? They’re worth more than anything in that silly little bedroom of yours.” Veronica scowled.

“Sorry Mommy,” Blake mumbled, taking a step back. Her face fell into an almost frown.

Veronica looked down at the small girl, shaking her head. “What is with your hair?” She snarled.

“Miss Betty did it,” Blake replied, her lips moving into a smile.

“It makes your face look fat,” Veronica stated before she picked up Blake and placed her in the back of her car. She ran her fingers through Blake’s braids, loosening them. Betty couldn’t stand it. She wanted to scream at this woman, but she knew it wasn’t her place. What kind of person tells a 4-year-old their face looks fat? Let alone their own daughter. Veronica loudly slammed the door. Betty watched as tears were in Blake’s eyes as she drove them away. 

 

 

 

A couple hours later, Blake was still out with her Mom, Jughead was back and in his office typing away and Betty lay on the couch in the lounge. Blake had been gone a few hours, so there was nothing for her to do. In an attempt to pass the time, she picked up Jughead’s book. Once she started to read the first page, she couldn’t put the thing down. It was addictive and really good. 

She was a quarter way through the book as she heard a car pull up. Betty jumped to her feet and walked towards the door opening just in time for Blake to run past her, tears streaming down her face as she hung her head low. “Blake, are you okay?” Betty called, but she didn’t reply. She just ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind her. Rage ran through Betty’s veins. She took a step outside and saw Veronica driving away, not a care in the world. 

 

“Blake, can I come in please?” Betty asked as she knocked at the girl's bedroom door. There was no answer, so Betty slowly pushed the door open, peeking her head in to find Blake on her bed, her face hidden in a pillow. “Blake,” Betty said taking a few steps towards her. Trying not to scare her. Betty sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on her back. “Sweetie, are you okay?” Blake didn’t answer. Betty could only watch as the girl's body moved up and down as she cried into her pillow. 

“Blake, please talk to me,” Betty whispered. 

“I … want … Daddy.” Blake replied in-between cries. 

Betty’s heart was breaking at the sight of the girl, her face hidden by the pillow. “Okay, I’ll go get Daddy,” Betty replied placing her hand softly onto the girl's hair, seeing the frizzy mess that her hair was now in after her mother tore out her braids. 

 

Betty quietly knocked on Jughead’s office door. “Jug?” She asked softly.

“Come in,” Betty pushed open the door. 

“Sorry, I really didn’t want to interrupt you,”

“It’s okay. What’s up?” Jughead asked looking from his computer screen.

“It’s Blake, she’s really upset.”

A frown fell onto Jughead’s lips. “What did Veronica do now?” Jughead asked exasperatedly as he stood to his feet. 

“I don’t know. She just came home in tears and ran into her room.” Betty explained.

Jughead exhaled loudly again. This wasn’t a rare occasion. “I knew she would do this again,” Jughead shook his head. “I don’t know why I let her see her.”

He quickly brushed past Betty, walking towards the stairs. He was about to take another step when Betty reached out to grab his hand. “Look Jug. I know it’s not my place to say, but Blake’s Mom was very mean to her. I only saw her for a few minutes, but what I saw? It wasn’t nice.”

“I know. I know.” Jughead nodded.

“She told her she had a fat face,”

“What? Why? I swear, I will never understand that woman.” Jughead said as he walked up the stairs. Betty followed him. She stopped at the door to Blake’s room as Jughead walked in and knelt beside Blake’s bed. 

“Blake, baby, what’s wrong?” He asked placing his hand onto her shoulder.

Blake didn’t reply. She just cried. “Blake, come on. Look at me please.” 

After a few minutes, Blake tore her face away from her pillow. Her face was stained with tears, her eyes bright red. “Blake, come here,” Jughead said, pulling her into his arms. Blake wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his chest. “I’m so sorry baby.” He said running his hands up and down her back. The image nearly bringing tears to Betty’s eyes as she watched. 

Jughead eventually pulled Blake back and placed her onto her bed in a sitting position. “Blake, what did your Mom say?” He asked.

Finally, Blake came out with it. “She said I was fat,”

“Fat? You’re not fat, baby!” Jughead replied. 

“What is fat?” She asked, a confused look on her face. 

“You are not fat, sweetie.” 

“Mommy said I am. She said… she said…” she said hiccupping as more tears fell down her face. “She hates me.”

“Your Mom doesn’t hate you, Blake,” Jughead replied. 

“Why is she never here?”

“Baby, I’m sorry. I don’t know why your Mom isn’t here. But she loves you.” Jughead replied, not even sure if what he was saying was true. “What else did she say?”

“She said that if I didn’t behave, you would give me away. Like how Auntie Cheryl and Auntie Toni had Charlie. He has no Daddy, she said I wouldn’t either” Blake sobbed. Jughead wanted to yell and scream. He could never understand what Veronica said most of the time. She wasn’t just a bitch like Sweet Pea said. That woman was evil. 

“Blake, look at me,” Jughead said firmly. Blake refused to look up. “Sweetie, please. Look at me.” He said again. This time the girl lifted her head. Jughead brushed away her falling tears. “I promise you, baby, there is nothing that would ever make me give you away.”

“But… but…” 

“But nothing Blake. I love you. I would never give you away.” He explained. “Ever.”

“Truth?” She asked.

Jughead offered a smile. “Truth.” He replied before Blake threw herself into Jughead’s arms again, hugging him tightly. “I love you, Daddy. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me okay. Ever.” Jughead said with a whisper making sure she knew. 

Betty stood by the door, watching as Jughead hugged his daughter. He loved his daughter so much. She couldn’t understand why her mother didn’t. 

“Hey, sorry to interrupt,” Betty said quietly. Both Jughead and Blake looking at her. “Do you want me to get started on dinner?”

“Yes, please. Thanks, Betty.” Jughead nodded. 

 

 

 

It was half an hour later when Blake came running into the kitchen. A smile on her face, the tears wiped away from her face as she bounced in with Jughead behind her. 

“Blake, why don’t you come help me? I’m making pizza,” Betty said. Blake nodded excitedly. 

Betty pulled a stool up to the kitchen counter. She picked Blake up and placed her on the top level. “I’ve got all the toppings, you can help.” 

“I want pineapple on top of mine,” Blake stated. 

“Pineapple? no. You don’t put pineapple on top.” Jughead interrupted. 

Betty looked down at Blake. “I love pineapple on pizza Blake. Don’t listen to your Dad. He has bad taste.” 

“That is true,” Jughead shrugged admittingly. 

He quickly disappeared, appearing again with his laptop. A smile still tugged on his lips, one eye on his laptop screen, the other watching Blake. When his phone rang, he frowned at his screen. Betty watched as he stepped out of the room into the hallway. 

Betty watched as Blake decorated the pizzas. The girl seemed a lot happier than earlier. Suddenly she heard Jughead yelling. She stepped towards the hallway and saw Jughead yelling furiously down the phone. “I don’t care, Veronica! What the hell is wrong with you?” He tapped his foot in anger. “Why is it that every time you bring her home, she’s crying? You’re her fucking mother Veronica! Why won’t you act like it?” Jughead shouted before he pulled the phone from his ear and hung up. 

“Are you okay?” Betty asked as she made eye contact with him. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He said shrugging it off. “How long are these pizzas? I’m hungry” Jughead replied, stepping past Betty and joining Blake in the kitchen. 

 

 

 

Jughead was back at his laptop at the kitchen table when Betty walked around it. It was already 7 at night and Blake was tucked up safely in bed. “I think she’s asleep,” Betty said giving Jughead a nod. 

“Thanks, Betty,” Jughead replied. 

“I didn’t really do much.” 

“You did. You’re so good with her Betty. She’s really opening up to you.” Jughead added. 

“She’s an amazing child Jug. She’s so sweet and kind. You’re such a good father Jughead. You know exactly what to do to calm her down, and make her smile again.” Betty said a smile moving to her lips. 

“This isn’t the first time she comes home crying because of Veronica.” 

Betty took a step towards Jughead. Pulling out a chair, she sat across from him. “Jug, you can tell me to stop intruding if you want. But what’s the deal with Veronica. Why does Blake hardly see here Mom?” She was really interested, she just hoped she wasn’t overstepping. 

“It’s a long story.” He sighed. 

“I’ve got time Jug.” 

Jughead exhaled loudly, closing his laptop and placing his hands clamped on top of the table. “I’ve known Veronica for about 10 or so years. Her and my best friend, well now old best friend Archie dated. I’ve known Archie nearly all my life. His Dad and mine were best friends. They went to school together and his Dad gave my Dad a job before he screwed that up. But Archie was my best friend. We didn’t go to school together, but we would hang out nearly every day after school. He’d come to the Southside, or I’d go to his house.” Betty watched him intensely. 

“When we were 16, Veronica came to town. She was from New York, and to be an honest she was a bitch then, too. She was spoilt, rich, she didn’t care about anyone but herself. I hated her. When she and Archie dated, Archie changed too. He became this lost puppy. He couldn’t go anywhere without her, and I hated that she turned him into this needy asshole.”

“When we were 18, that's when things changed. Archie got this job. He was a musician, and he was asked to be an opening act for this big band that was doing a nationwide tour. He got it, but this meant he was leaving Riverdale. Veronica was not happy. She convinced him to stay, but after a few months of working at his Dad’s construction company, he was miserable. So, he decided to go, leaving Riverdale and Veronica, too and go chase his dream. I was so proud of him. He was an amazing musician. We talked all the time when he was gone. It was almost like the old Archie was back. Veronica, on the other hand, was miserable. I kind of enjoyed watching her moaning around town. She hated me, and I hated her. About a year after Archie was gone, I did something stupid. I got drunk at a party that Veronica was at as well. We slept together. I still have no idea how it even happened, but it did. We decided it was just a one-time thing. But a few weeks later, she kissed me. And we did it again, and again. It was just sex. Nothing more. I felt horrible because when I would call Archie, I was too scared to tell him.”

“This sounds so juicy,” Betty grinned.

“It gets worse, believe me,” Jughead replied. “We had been sleeping together for a few months when I got a call from her. She was crying, and she told me she was pregnant. I freaked out. She was freaked out, too. We were only 20 at the time, so we decided to get an abortion. But the more I thought about it, the more I kind of liked the idea or having a kid. Veronica was 100 percent set on getting rid of her, but I convinced her to keep it. After a few months, we decided the best thing was to try and do a relationship for real. It was hard at the beginning, but I really started to like her. I saw that she wasn’t just a spoilt rich kid, she had a trauma like me. We traded family drama stories, and I was really falling for her. I don’t know if it was because she was carrying my kid, or something else. But I really thought I loved her.”

“I eventually told Archie what happened. He was angry and jealous. But he got over it. Well, I thought he did. Veronica was around 7 months pregnant when Archie came back to town, and it only took a few days until they were back to their old ways. They hooked up behind my back, it went on for about a month before I found out. I came home, finding Archie in my bed with Veronica.” Jughead explained, Betty, seeing the pain on his face. “I was devastated. Things with Veronica and I were never perfect, but I really thought we had something. But it turns out she was just using me until Archie came home.”

Betty reached across the table, giving Jughead’s hands a squeeze, seeing his getting a little choked up. 

“The last thing I wanted to happen was for Archie to take over my position. Be a father to my child. So, I bit my tongue. I let Veronica stay with me. When Blake was born it was difficult. Veronica really struggled, she never wanted to be a Mom, and now she was one. Blake was about 6 months when Archie got a gig in New York, something permanent. She wanted to move with him. I was furious. I told her she was not taking my daughter away from me. The sad thing was, she didn’t want to take Blake with her. She abandoned her own child because of Archie.”

“This is so terrible Jughead,” Betty replied, her eyes getting teary.

“It worked out okay. I took care of her, all by myself. It was pretty difficult. But my Dad helped me. There were no money problems because Veronica paid her dues. She barely sees Blake. A couple times a month if that. She barely knows her own daughter.”

“This is so much Jughead. I am so sorry you’ve had to deal with all this, alone.” Betty said with a nod, her hands still holding onto his. “I’m still impressed though. Look at you now, Jughead. You’re an amazing writer with a nice home and a beautiful daughter who loves you to pieces. You’ve done alright Jughead. After everything, you’ve been through. It’s amazing.” 

“Thank you,” Jughead replied. His hands giving hers a quick squeeze before he let go. “Sorry, I kind of unloaded everything onto you.”

“It’s okay. We all have our own traumas right.” Betty replied with a smile before she stood up. 

“Anyway, it’s late. You should head home.” Jughead said as he looked at the clock on the wall. 

Betty nodded and walked towards the door when she turned. “Hey, Jug?” She asked. Jughead looked up at her. “I don’t know if you think it’s a good idea or not, but there’s a county fair in Riverdale in a few days. I thought maybe Blake might want to go.”

“Sounds like fun. She’d love it.” Jughead replied.

“The weather is supposed to be good, so it should be a good day,” Betty said, her head turning quickly when the doorbell rang. “Who’s that?”

“It’s probably Veronica. I asked her to come around.”

“Why?” Betty screwed up her face in question.

“I need to talk to her, I’m sick and tired of the way she treats Blake, it’s not fair,” Jughead replied as he walked past Betty to the front door. 

Betty watched as the woman gave Jughead a cold stare before she brushed past him. “So, Jug, why did you make me come here? I was already out of this shit hole town.” Veronica said rolling her eyes.

“As I said on the phone, we need to talk. About Blake.” Jughead replied walking back into the kitchen, Veronica quickly behind him. 

“You there, a wine,” Veronica said snapping her fingers at Betty.

“Veronica, she’s not a butler,” Jughead replied angrily.

“So? Wine. Now.” Veronica looked at Betty again.

Betty turned around. The woman scared her. “No. Don’t.” Jughead said angrily, his eyes not leaving Veronica. “She won’t be here for long,” he narrowed his eyes. 

The woman in question crossed her arms, looking pissed off. “What the hell happened today Veronica?” Jughead asked.

“Nothing, I took Blake shopping. She had a good time.” Veronica replied.

“A good time?” Jughead asked. “Then why did she come home crying? And why the hell did you call her fat?”

“What? I did no such thing.” Veronica lied.

“Bullshit, Veronica. Betty heard you, and Blake told me, too.”

“Betty, who the hell is Betty?” Veronica said raising her voice.

Betty quickly butted in. “I’m Betty.” She said holding up her hand slowly. 

“Well, the help needs to remember to keep their mouths shut. We don’t pay you to talk.” Veronica said with a scowl. 

“You don’t pay her at all,” Jughead replied.

“Ummm. I pay you money every month to look after Blake.”

“That money goes straight into a college fund for her. It has for years.”

“I pay you to look after her!” Veronica yelled.

“I am looking after her!” Jughead yelled back. “I have enough money to not accept any blood money from you.” 

Betty felt instantly uncomfortable. Like she didn’t belong. “I’m gonna go,” Betty whispered at Jughead.

“Yes, toodles,” Veronica replied flicking her wrist. 

Jughead’s face softened as he looked towards Betty. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Betty. The fair sounds like an awesome idea.”

Betty stepped out the door. She could still hear yelling as she closed the door. “What the hell is wrong with you Veronica! You don’t tell a 4-year-old they look fat! You’ll give her a complex,” Jughead yelled.

“She doesn’t even know what that word means,” Veronica shrugged.

“I know you don’t have a motherly bone in your body, but I thought you had some common sense.” He replied shaking his head.

“I never wanted her Jughead, I still don’t. I don’t know how to be a mother!” 

“Why do you come and see her then if you hate her so much?”

“Because you make me,” Veronica replied.

Jughead really couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He knew Veronica wasn’t motherly, but she thought spending time with her daughter would at least make her want to be a part of her life. “Fine Veronica. I don’t want you to see her anymore.” 

“What?” Veronica looked at him incredulously.

“Every time she comes back from seeing you, she is a different person. She’s not the same loveable sweet child, she turns into an emotional, sad girl. All she wants is her mother's love, but you are so selfish you can’t even see that. I’m done, Veronica. I’m done trying to get you to be the kind of Mom Blake needs. I don’t want her to see you, not anymore.” Jughead was resolute.

“You know, Jughead, I could take her. You and I both know the judge always favors the mother in custody battles.” Veronica said with a smirk on her face. 

“You wouldn’t do that,” A worried look crossed his face. 

“I can do whatever I want Jughead. She’s my daughter too.” Veronica was still smirking. 

“You don’t even want her Veronica; would you really be that cruel?”

She took a step towards him. “Fine. Jughead. Fine.” Her eyes narrowed as she evil-eyed him. “Then my money goes, too.”

“I don’t care. As long as you’re gone, that’s all that matters.” Jughead replied. 

Veronica walking away in anger, slamming the door behind her. Jughead just lifted his head and looked at the ceiling, he knew what he was about to hear next. “Daddy!” He heard Blake yell. 

Jughead walked his way to the stairs, taking the steps slowly one by one.

“I’m coming, baby.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you ready to go Blake?” Betty asked as she pulled the buttons closed on Blake’s yellow jacket. 

“Yes, yes,” Blake replied with a nod of her head. 

“There’s going to be rides, and candy floss, and corn dogs. Ahh, I’m so excited! I haven’t been to the fair in years.” Betty said. She was getting more excited that Blake was. “My parents used to take my sister and me to the Riverdale county fair when I was your age.”

“That was like 100 years ago,” Blake said with a laugh.

“Hey!” Betty protested. “I’m not that old.”

“Yes, you are,” Blake said, poking out her tongue. “Like Daddy.”

“How old do you think your Daddy is?”

“Ummm… 80.”

“80?” Betty replied, shocked. Blake nodded. 

“Daddy is old.”

“Hey, I’m not that old!” Jughead said as he walked into Blake’s room. 

“Yes, Daddy. You are old.” Blake said again.

“I guess I am compared to you,” Jughead said, ruffling her hair with his hands. 

Betty stood up and stepped towards him. “We’ll only be gone a few hours. Is that okay?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Jughead smiled. “I’m a little jealous.”

“You should come,” Betty suggested.

“I can’t, I’m really far behind. The publisher wants a new chapter by the end of the day.” Jughead explained.

“Daddy, please come,” Blake said and pulled on Jughead’s hand. 

“I can’t, baby,” Jughead replied as Blake pouted. 

“Please?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t. You’ll have an amazing time without me.” Jughead replied. Blake looked a little sad.

“It would be fun if you came. But work comes first I guess.” Betty said. 

Jughead watched as Betty grabbed onto Blake’s hand, walking out the door. He regretted not being able to join them. He wanted to go. It had been years since he had gone to anything that resembled a county fair. He took a few steps towards the door, and stuck his head out the door and saw Betty and Blake about to leave. On an impulse, he ran.

“Wait,” Jughead called, running down the stairs. “Betts, wait!”

Betty looked up, seeing Jughead at the bottom of the stairs. Her lip curved. “Sorry.” He said ruefully. But she liked it. Betts. It was a cute nickname she’d never heard before. 

“I’ve changed my mind. I want to come.”

“Yay!” Blake yelled excitedly.

“Really? You’re not too busy?” Betty asked.

“I’ve got a bit of writer's block. I need something to distract myself anyway.” Jughead replied. 

“I’m glad you’re coming,” she replied with a big smile on her lips. 

“Give me 2 minutes, I just need to grab my jacket,” Jughead replied as he ran back up the stairs. He rummaged around in his room for a few minutes, then he was back down, wearing a handsome denim jacket with a white sheepskin collar. “Let's go ladies.”

Betty watched as he grabbed onto Blake’s hand, and walked out the door and she followed quickly behind.

 

 

 

They had only been at the fair for a couple minutes when Jughead disappeared. He was there one second, then gone the next. Betty looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Both her and Blake were confused. “Where’d Daddy go?” Blake asked.

“I don’t know, sweetie,” Betty replied just before she saw Jughead walking back, three corn dogs in his hand and a big bag of blue and pink candy floss. 

“Daddy!” Blake yelled as Jughead handed her a corn dog. “Be careful, okay? Hold onto it tight. Be careful, it’s hot.” He said as Blake wrapped her little mouth around the corn dog. 

“Thanks, Jug,” Betty smiled as he handed her one. 

“So, Blake, I was thinking. First, we finish these. Then, we go on the Ferris wheel.” Jughead said, Betty, hearing the excitement in his voice. “Then, the Happy Dragon.”

Blake nodded her head, grinning from ear to ear. “There’s an inflatable obstacle course over there. That could be fun.” Betty said pointing across the field.

“You want to race me, Betts?” Jughead asked mischievously as he leaned in. 

“Please. I would destroy you.” Betty scoffed, smiling back. 

“I want to go on the bumper cars!” Blake yelled.

“We can do it all,” Jughead said, his eyes beaming with happiness. 

Jughead linked his hands back with Blake as they walked towards the Ferris wheel. They took a couple of steps until Blake also grabbed for Betty’s hand also. Betty looked down, watching as both, Jughead and her held onto Blake’s hands. She suddenly felt something weird in her stomach, like she was happy. But not happiness from being here with Blake, for being here with Jughead. She had to shake it off. This wasn’t her family. He was paying for her to be here. Nothing else. 

 

 

 

Betty and Jughead stood watching from the gate at Blake who was happily riding the Happy Dragon ride. She was smiling wide, Betty had never seen her so happy before. “She’s loving it.” Jughead leaned into Betty. 

“She is. She looks so happy.” Betty agreed. “You look pretty happy, too.”

“I love this kind of stuff. I never really did this when I was a kid. We could never afford it.” Jughead explained. “The most exciting thing we did when I was a kid was my sister and I would climb into the back of my Dad’s truck and he’d sneak us into the drive-in. It all changed when my parents split up.”

“I’m sorry,” Betty replied.

“It’s just life, isn’t it?” Jughead replied with a soft smile. She could see a venerability to him, a sadness too. 

“My parents used to take me and my sister here every year. It was a fun day out. My Mom was very overbearing, but for one day she let me and my sister do whatever we wanted, go on all the rides. We would save up all our money and we’d pig out on the food. You name it, we ate it. My Mom never let us eat this kind of food growing up. So, coming here is like heaven.” Betty explained. “It always ended with us vomiting on the car ride home, though. Followed by a giant lecture from my Mom. But I never regretted it.”

“Sounds like a good day.” Jughead smiled.

“It was,”

“Here, eat as much as you want,” Jughead said as he handed her a giant piece of candy floss. 

“Thanks, Jug.” She replied. 

“Daddy!” Blake yelled, running towards him. 

“How was it, baby girl?” Jughead asked.

“So much fun, I want to go again!”

“We will. Let's go check out more ride.” Jughead replied. Blake automatically grabbed onto both Betty and Jughead’s hands. Swaying their arms as they walked.

 

 

 

“Photo! Let's get a photo!” Blake begged as she spotted a photo booth. 

Jughead gave Betty a quick glance before he followed Blake into the booth. Betty looked on from a distance, a few seconds later Jughead stuck his head out. “What are you doing? Aren’t you coming?”

“I thought you’d want a family portrait.”

“You can come in, too.” He replied, smiling.

“Okay,” Betty replied, following him into the small booth. 

Betty sat beside Jughead. Blake positioned herself onto both their laps. “We have 3 photos, okay. Let's do a serious one, and funny one and the last one let's just go crazy.” Jughead said as Blake and Betty both nodded. 

Betty watched as Jughead lifted up his arm. Placing his hand onto the small of her back her heart suddenly beat faster. She had to quickly push that from her mind as the countdown began. Betty quickly flashed a sweet smile and Jughead and Blake did the same. Next, Betty watched as Blake pulled on her ears and stuck out her tongue. Jughead pulling a funny face, too. She had no idea what to do so she just stuck her tongue out and closed her eyes. “Okay, let's just go crazy,” Jughead yelled. Betty had no idea what to do next. She watched Jughead. Her heart was still pounding as he moved even closer to her. She couldn’t even focus, and before she knew it the flash went off. 

They all ran out of the booth and Jughead pulled the print out from the machine, smiling along with Blake at the photos. “Betty you didn’t go crazy,” Blake said looking at the last photo. There Betty was staring at Jughead, a longing look in her eyes. 

 

 

 

Jughead and Betty walked home. The sun was setting, and Blake was asleep in Jughead’s arms. Her head resting on his shoulder as they reached the house. “Thanks for today, Betty. It was fun. I haven’t had this much fun in ages.”

“I’m glad you liked it. Blake had a good time as well?” Betty asked.

“Yes of course she did. Didn’t you notice? The whole day she never stopped smiling” Jughead added. Betty was happy that today was a success. 

“I should head off. I’ll see you tomorrow, Jug.” She said as she stepped away. 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow Betty,” Jughead gave her a smile as he walked away. 

 

Betty ran to her car. Looking through the window as Jughead walked up the steps, opening the door. Her heart hadn’t stopped racing all day. The more time she was spending with him was making her like him more and more. Betty wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. All she knew was, she shouldn’t feel like this. 

 

 

 

Ever since the day they went to the fair, Betty had been feeling differently. She found herself thinking about Jughead, and not in a ‘this guy is my boss’ way. It scared her. Technically, she had only known him two weeks, and he was constantly on her mind. It had been 2 days and the day earlier she tried her best to avoid him, but it was hard. She was looking after his kid, for god's sake, in his home. Where he was always home at. The first day, she took Blake out. They went to see a movie, and Betty dropped her off as late as possible. On the second day, she spent the whole day in Blake’s room. She enjoyed it. It was raining outside, so they played all day. It was Betty’s idea to make a sheet fort. She was lying down with the girl beside her when Jughead crawled in. “What's happening in here?” Jughead asked as he sat close to her, Betty sitting up. 

The fort was small and cramped. Betty could feel the heat radiating off him. Her hands began to sweat and her heart began to race. She couldn’t help it. When he looked at her, he always smiled. Making her feel like a 15-year-old girl with a first crush. 

She began to panic, so she crawled out of the fort, noticing his confused look. “Where are you going?” He asked.

“I’m not feeling so good,” she lied.

Jughead and Blake both crawled out. Looking at Betty flushed bright red. “You look like a tomato,” Blake said. 

Betty looked in the mirror. Her face was totally flushed, but it wasn’t from being sick. She couldn’t help it, he just had to look at her and she blushed. 

“Betty,” Jughead said concerned as he stepped towards her. “You don’t look so good.” 

He lifted his hand to her forehead to feel her temperature. “You’re not that warm.”

Betty took a step back. “I.. I… Do you mind if I head home?” She asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Jughead said confused. 

“I’m sorry,” Betty said before she ran out the door.

 

 

 

“I’m telling you, Kevin. I can’t be in the same room as him.” Betty called Kevin the next day in the park while she watched Blake on the monkey bars.

“I need to see this guy. Do you have a photo?” He asked with a thrill in his voice.

“Just google ‘Jughead Jones author’,” Betty replied.

There was a minute of silence. Betty’s eyes still on Blake as she ran up and down on the playground. 

“Ohhh.” Kevin finally said. “He’s handsome. If I was in his home every day, I would want to jump his bones, too.”

“Kevin!” Betty protested. “What do I do? I can’t quit. But I can’t do anything either.”

“Who says you can’t do anything?”

Betty shook her head. “I’m looking after his daughter, Kev.” 

“So?”

“So, it’s unprofessional.”

“So?” He repeated.

“Kevin, you’re not helping me.” She sighed. “I need you to tell me to suck it up, and give me some advice on how to stop thinking about him.”

“I don’t know how to do that. Whenever I fancy someone, I act on it straight away.” Kevin replied.

“You’re not helping,” Betty said as she slouched down on a picnic bench. “I can’t stop smiling when I see him. I don’t even know what happened. Last week he was just my employer. Now, I can’t stop thinking about him. How soft his lips would be, how it would feel to have his arms wrapped around me, and my legs around his hips.” Betty bit her lips as she talked.

“Wow, Betty, you’ve got it bad,” Kevin said with a laugh. 

“Yes, help me,” Betty begged.

“Honey, I really don’t know how. I’ve never heard you talk about guys like this before. Even when you dated Reggie, you never talked like this.”

“That is because Reggie was an asshole,” Betty replied, a frown crossing her lips whence thought about her ex who cheated on her and basically treated her like shit. 

“Why do you like him?” Kevin asked. 

“He’s handsome and smart. He’s an amazing father. He has venerability about him, too. He’s mysterious, and I just can’t stop.” Betty explained, shaking her head as she talked. Her eyes looking down at her hand. 

“If you really don’t want to do anything, then try and focus on the bad things about him,” Kevin suggested. “What does he do that’s annoying?”

Betty had to think. “I don’t know.”

“There must be something?” Kevin asked. “Think.”

“I can’t think, I just keep picturing his beautiful blue eyes piercing my soul,” Betty replied as she lifted her eyes. Her face falling when she could no longer see Blake. 

“Shit! I don’t know where she’s gone.” Betty said, panicked.

“Who?” Kevin asked.

“Blake, she was just here,” Betty said jumping to her feet. 

“She’ll be there. She can’t have gone far.” Kevin replied. 

“Shit, shit,” Betty ran to the playground. “I gotta go Kev,” Betty said, hanging up her phone as she looked. 

“Blake?” Betty yelled. She looked in the playground, in the slides. Up and high. She spun around, not seeing her on the swings. “Blake!” Betty yelled louder, her heart beginning to race. “Blake!” She yelled again. 

Betty started to run. She couldn’t have gone far, she looked down for only a minute. A 4-year-old couldn’t run far in that amount of time. “Blake!” Betty yelled again, this time louder. Everyone in the playground began to look at her. She walked up to a group of snobby looking Mom’s. “Has anyone see Blake. She’s 4, blond hair. Blue eyes. She’s wearing a yellow and white dress.” Betty asked, her heart racing. 

“You mean her?” A woman replied pointing up to the top of the playground. 

Betty ran towards her. Watching as Blake was climbing higher. “Blake,” Betty yelled. 

“Betty, look how high I am!” 

“Come down, now!” Betty yelled. 

“I can’t,” Blake yelled back. “Should I jump?”

“No! Don’t jump!” 

“I can’t get down,” Blake replied, her face panicking as she realized she was stuck. 

“Just wait there. I’ll get you down.” Betty said as she ran to the playground, stepping up onto the ladder. 

“I’m going to jump,” Blake yelled.

“No, no. Don’t!” But it was too late. Blake jumped into the grass below. 

“No, no. Shit!” Betty exclaimed as she watched Blake falling, her knees buckling, and as she fell to her side her hand trying to stop her fall. 

Betty ran to her. Her breathing choppy as she heard Blake crying and screaming. 

“Blake, Blake,” Betty said as she finally reached her. “Are you okay?” 

Blake didn’t reply. She just cried, holding up her wrist with her other hand. “Daddy.” She cried.

“Does your writs hurt?” Betty asked. Blake nodded her head. Betty touched her wrist, Blake pulling it back, and screaming in pain. “I want Daddy.”

“Shit.”

 

 

 

Betty sat in the hospital cubical. Blake was sitting on the hospital bed, her arm in a sling. Betty was still panicking as they waited for the doctor. 

“Blake? Betty?” Betty heard Jughead’s voice. 

Betty stuck her head out of the curtain. “Juggie,” Betty said, almost crying. 

“What happened?” Jughead asked as his eyes fell on Blake. 

“She jumped,” Betty replied.

“Why weren’t you watching her?” He asked angrily as he smoothed his hands over Blake’s face and hair.

“I was,” Betty replied.

They fell silent when a doctor entered the cubical with an x-ray in his hands. “So, it’s broken.”

“Broken?”

“Yep, you can see here.” The doctor said, pointing at a fracture in the x-ray. “It’s not too serious. A cast for 4 weeks should do the trick.”

“Broken,” Jughead repeated. “Will she be okay?” Jughead asked, his fingers stroking her hair, placing a kiss to her forehead. 

“She’ll be okay.” The doctor replied. “The big question should be what color do you want the cast to be?” The doctor said looking at Blake.

“Pink” Blake replied, a small smile on her lips. 

“Good choice.” The doctor smiled back. “I’ll be right.”

The doctor exited the room. Betty feeling scared and worried. Jughead’s face had turned from worry and panic to anger and frustration as he looked at Betty. “You, outside. Now.”

Betty followed Jughead, leaving Blake alone as they walked into the hallway. “What the hell Betty?” Jughead yelled.

“I’m sorry. I … I lost her. Then she was on the roof.” Betty replied, panicked.

“You lost her? How the hell do you lose her?” Jughead asked.

“I… I” She stuttered.

“Were you on your phone when you should be watching my child?” Jughead asked. “I pay you to watch her, not to have your eyes glued to your Instagram.”

“I looked away for not even a minute, Jughead,”

Jughead was shaking his head. “Just go.” He said.

“No, I can stay,” Betty replied.

“No, you can go home early today.” He said again. Betty’s heart felt like it was in a vice. He was looking at her with anger and frustration on his face. Like he hated her. She didn’t blame him. His daughter was hurt, and it was all because of her. 

“Okay,” Betty said nodding her head. “I’ll go. Can I say goodbye to her?”

“I think you’ve done enough,”

Betty bit her lip and nodded her head again. “Okay.” She whispered, trying her best to hold back her tears. “I’m so sorry Jughead,” Betty said before she walked away, leaving him standing there his hands on his hips, anger still on his face. 

 

 

 

A day later Betty stood outside Jughead’s house. Her hand tightly holding a piece of paper. The phone in her pocket buzzed as she received the 10th missed call for Jughead, followed by multiple where-are-you messages. 

She didn’t show up at 9 like every other day. She spent all night overthinking everything, her heart squeezing whenever she thought about Jughead. It made her want to cry when she pictured Blake in a bright pink cast, writhing in pain, tears in her eyes.

Betty stood there. Seeing through the window how Ethel and Jughead talked. Both looked confused at each other as she saw Jughead pull out his phone again. Her pocket began to buzz. 

 

She eventually took a step towards the door, knocking loudly before Ethel answered. “There you are! You can’t just show up whenever you want, you know!”

Betty rolled her eyes and pushed Ethel out of the way. “Where’s Jug?” Betty asked just as she heard Blake yelling her name. “Betty!” The girl ran up to her. Betty looked down at the cast that was on her wrist. 

“Are you okay?” she asked kneeling down beside her. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Betty?” Jughead then stuck his head out of his office door, a smile on his lips as he spotted her. “You’re here.”

“Sorry,” Betty said in a whisper standing to face him.

“Betty, Betty! You have to come to see the barbie car Daddy bought me.” Blake said impatiently, her uninjured hand pulling on hers. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” she tried her best to stop the tears that wanted to fall. 

“Why not?” Blake asked.

“I need to talk to your Daddy for a second,” Betty said as she looked back to Jughead. 

She gave Ethel one last narrowed eyes glare before Jughead lead her into her office. He was as confused as Blake was.

“Are you okay? I thought something bad had happened when you didn’t show up at 9.” Jughead said as he lent on his desk.

“I’m sorry, Jughead. I should have told you. I thought this would be enough.” Betty said as she handed him the paper in her hand. 

Jughead read it over, his face falling as he read it. “You’re resigning?” He looked at her incredulously.

“After what happened yesterday, I thought I’d do it before you had the chance to fire me,” Betty said, she couldn’t stop the tears that fell from her eyes. She quickly brushed them away.

“Fire you? I’m not going to fire you.” He replied, a softness in his voice. 

“I hurt Blake. She has a broken wrist because of me.” She said as more tears fell. 

“She’s okay Betts.” He replied. Betty hearing his nickname for her again, her stomach doing flips. 

“No, she’s not. And it’s all my fault.” Betty cried.

“Betty, I’m so sorry for yesterday. I yelled at you, I shouldn’t have. I was just scared and worried.” Jughead explained. “She’s okay now.”

“Jug…”

“No. You can’t resign. Look how happy Blake was to see you. She was devastated when you didn’t show up this morning.”

“I’m not good at this. I can’t look after your daughter. I’m a terrible nanny. What happened yesterday was just inevitable. I have no idea what I’m doing.” Betty impatiently brushed more tears away.

“Betty, Blake really cares about you. I’ve never seen her so relaxed around anyone like she is around you. You may not know what you’re doing but neither did I when she was a baby. You’re amazing with her. I can’t lose you. Blake can’t lose you. Please.” Jughead said, pleading.

“You’re not angry?” Betty asked.

“I was yesterday. But I know what she’s like. When she has something on her mind, she will do anything to seek it out. And yesterday, she really wanted to climb to the roof of the playground.” Jughead said with a smile. “Please, don’t leave. I need you. Blake needs you. Please.”

Betty locked eyes with him, his blue eyes pierced hers. They made her weak at the knees. She had spent the past 24 hours thinking he hated her, seeing him like this just made her fall for him more and more. “Are you sure?” Betty asked.

“Yes,” Jughead ripped up her resignation and saw a small fall from Betty’s lips for the first time. 

He then took a step towards her. Wrapping his arms around her he gave her a hug. “You’re like a part of this family now, Betts. I know you’ve only been here just over 2 weeks, but we can’t lose you now.” Jughead said as he hugged her. Betty was stiff, but after a while, she loosened up. His hands on her made her weak. “I’m so sorry,” Betty said in a sob, pulling away from the hug.

“It’s okay. Maybe watch her a little more intensely next time.” He said with a little laugh. Betty froze when Jughead lifted his fingers to her face brushing away the tears on her face. Their eyes locking again. “Jug,” Betty whispered as she noticed him getting closer. 

“Daddy!” Blake ran in. Betty took a giant step back and Jughead moved his eyes down to Blake. “I want to play hide and seek.”

“Do you now?” he asked.

“Yes. You and Betty have to play. I can’t play alone.” 

“I don’t know if Betty wants to play,” Jughead asked looking at Betty again.

“Miss Betty. Please.” Blake pleaded and looked up at Betty. 

“Yep, sure,” Betty replied as she smiled. 

“Yay!”

“You go hide, and I’ll find you,” Betty said, Blake ran from the room, Laughter bubbling from her as she ran. 

Jughead stayed still. His heart was also racing, and not because they were playing hide and seek. “Betty.” He stepped towards her. 

“Go Jug. You need to hide.” She didn’t want to talk about what might have happened, so she brushed him off. “One, two, three….” Betty started placing her hands over her eyes as she started to count loudly. Jughead nodded and quickly left from the room. Betty felt a little bit relieved. 

 

 

 

They had been playing hide and seek for the better part of an hour. They had taken turns. The house was only so big and there weren’t many places to hide. 

It was currently Blake’s turn to seek. Betty pushed open the door to Jughead’s office. The lights were off, and the room was dark. She stepped behind Jughead’s desk when she felt something on her hand. She jumped and screamed a little before she was pulled down, and Jughead had his hand over her mouth. “Shush.” He whispered as they both hid behind the desk. “Sorry,” Betty whispered as she sat down beside him. “I’ll go find somewhere else.” Betty said as she began to stand up when Jughead pulled on her hand, pulling her back to the ground. “wait.” He whispered just as the office door crept open. “Daddy?” Blake whispered. “Betty?” She asked looking around before she ran from the room.

They both stared at each other, listening out for any sign of movement. But there was nothing. 

Betty looked down. Jughead’s hand was still on hers, holding it tightly. “Sorry,” Betty whispered again. 

“You can’t go now. She’ll find you.” Jughead whispered.

“I can’t stay here”

“Why not?” 

She didn’t reply. 

She couldn’t help her stomach doing flips again. His skin was warming her hand as he held it tight. “Jug?” Betty asked with a whisper.

“I’m glad you’re still here,” Jughead said with a smile.

“Really?” she asked. 

“Yes.” He nodded. Betty noticed as he shuffled forward. “Blake is lucky to have you looking after her. She really likes you.”

“And you?” she asked.

“Me what?” 

“Do you like me being here?” Betty asked. Unable to hide anymore, she pulled her hand back from his, resting it onto his knee. Her thumb rubbing circles. 

“I’m glad you’re here, too,” Jughead replied. 

Betty could feel her heart racing as they got closer, their faces only inches apart. Her hand moved higher on his thigh. Betty closed her eyes just as she felt Jughead’s lips onto hers. Betty kissed him back. First, it was quick. He pulled away, leaving a little space between them until she moved back to him. Placing another kiss onto his lips. This time it was longer and slower. Betty felt his hand move to the back of her neck. His fingertips brushing through her hair as they kissed. They moved their lips together in sync. Their hearts racing the more they kissed. 

Eventually, she pulled back and opened her eyes to see him staring back at her. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why not?” Jughead asked, an obvious smile on her lips. 

“You’re my boss,” Betty replied.

“So?” Jughead said as he leaned his head in, about to touch her lips when the door pushed open again. “Ah ha!” Blake yelled. Betty and Jughead pulling apart. 

“I found you!”

“You found us,” Jughead replied jumping to his feet. 

“It’s your turn,” Blake said pointing at Jughead. 

“I think it’s dinner time,” Jughead replied. “I think we should order take out.”

“Can we… can we get Chinese?” Blake said licking her lips. Jughead looked down to Betty who was still sitting on the floor.

“Sure,” Jughead replied. “Betty, do you want to join us?” He asked.

“I’d love to,” Betty replied. Jughead moved his hands to her, pulling her up. 

Betty’s heart was racing like crazy. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen next. All she knew was Jughead Jones was an excellent kisser.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty slowly closed Blake’s bedroom door behind her, leaving it ajar before she walked away. She couldn’t help the smile that was on her face. It had only been a few hours since she and Jughead kissed. But they hadn’t been alone since. Blake was stuck to his side, and Betty had never been more eager to make sure she was in bed. 

It was past 8 pm, the street outside was dark. The butterflies in Betty’s stomach fluttered loudly when she reached the bottom of the stairs, seeing Jughead staring back at her in the kitchen. He took a step towards her, then stopped. “Is she asleep?”

“Yes,” Betty replied with a smile. Jughead matched her smile and then took a few more steps towards her. He stopped again and placed his hands to his side, holding them steady. Betty noticed as he looked a little hesitant. “Are you okay?”

“Are you?” He replied.

“Of course I am,” she said. “You look a little worried. Are you regretting what happened a few hours ago?”

He shook his head. “I’m not regretting it. I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” his face turned serious. 

“You didn’t make me feel uncomfortable Jug. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for days.” Betty confessed, taking a step towards him, her hands moving to his. 

“Really?”

“Yes.” Her fingers linked with his. 

“This is somehow very cliché,” Jughead mused, a smile covering his lips. “Single father hires a beautiful woman as a nanny, then he kisses her.”

“Beautiful?” Betty asked shyly.

“Yes, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve never met,” Betty’s stomach fluttered like crazy. “If I’m making you feel uncomfortable, or you regret what we did tell me, please. The last thing I want is to cross the line.”

“The kiss felt too good to make me feel uncomfortable,” Betty replied. 

They both locked eyes, their smiles matching as they both moved closer. Their lips connecting in a kiss. Jughead moved his hands up to her face, his thumbs resting onto her cheeks as he kissed her, his mouth moving with hers. Betty’s hands slid up his back, feeling the hard and intense muscles. 

Jughead pulled back and rested his forehead onto hers as he stared into Betty’s bright green eyes. “Betts.” He whispered. 

Betty bit her lips as she looked at him. “Before we do this again,” he started. “I have one rule.”

“Rules?” she asked, a little hesitant. 

“We can’t let Blake know.” His hands moved to her hips. “She is my number one priority, Betty. She would only be excited, and we don't know what this is, or what it will be. She'd be devastated when it ends.”

Betty pulled her head back and nodded. “Of course.” She replied. “Our little secret.” 

“Secret,” Jughead said before he placed another short kiss onto Betty’s lips.

“I like the sound of that,” Betty said with a slight giggle. 

“I should probably go,” Betty said as her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall. 

“Or….”

“Or?”

“Or you could stay a little while longer, and I could kiss you again,” Jughead suggested. 

She didn’t need to be asked again, she pressed her lips onto his. Smiling into his lips. 

 

 

 

A week passed since their first kiss, and ever since then everything had changed. Betty would find herself sneaking into Jughead’s office, a placing a kiss onto his lips quickly before Blake would notice. She couldn’t help the smile that was plastered to her lips. She knew she shouldn’t feel like this, it couldn’t end well. But she liked him, she really liked him, and he was an amazing kisser. And Jughead felt the same way about her.

After the first few days, they soon realized that it wasn’t Blake that they needed to worry about. It was Ethel. Most of the time she stayed in her office in the basement, but every now and then she would make her way into Jughead’s office. And every time, they never heard her coming. It wasn’t until the door busted open that they had to jump away from each other. Luckily, so far, they hadn’t been caught. But Ethel must be suspecting something. How many times can Betty be in his office, sitting on the edge of his desk, a red look on her face with bruised lips? 

 

 

 

Betty sat in Blake’s room. Jughead had just bought Blake a new Barbie dream home. The small girl hadn’t stopped playing with it since she got it a few days earlier. Her wrist was still in a cast. The bright pink matched the pink of the house and Betty wanting to apologize every time she saw it. Jughead had apologized to her for how he reacted at the hospital a week earlier, but she still felt responsible. He was too kind, and sweet. She smiled wide every time she thought of him, her heart racing whenever she realized that he was only a floor below, typing away in his office. She tried her best not to disturb him, even if it was just for a kiss. 

“Why are you smiling?” Blake asked as she looked at Betty.

Betty snapped out of her daydream and the image of Jughead’s hands all over her body. “I’m not dreaming,” Betty replied.

“Yes, you are. You haven’t stopped brushing Cindy’s hair for 10 minutes,” the girl stated, pulling the Cindy doll from Betty’s hands. 

Betty was eager to change the subject. “This house is amazing, you’re very lucky. I never had anything like this when I was a kid,” she said lifting a piece of furniture from the Barbie home. 

“Daddy loves me. That’s why he bought it.” Blake replied and Betty nodded.

“Your Dad is pretty nice.”

“He’s the best.”

“I was wondering Blake. Has your Dad never had a lady friend before?” Betty asked. She had been intrigued about this for the past week. She was too nervous to ask him herself, and who would know more than his own daughter.

“Like Cheryl and Toni?” Blake asked.

“No, like someone he kisses on the mouth,” Betty tried to explain, struggling to find the most innocent way of asking if he’d had a girlfriend.

“This blond woman called Sabrina,” Blake replied.

“Sabrina?”

“She used to kiss Daddy,” Blake explained. “She didn’t like me.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

“She would always yell at me. Daddy yelled at her once, then I never saw her again.”

“Did you like her?” Betty asked, feeling a little jealous.

Blake shook her head. “She was mean.”

Betty bit her lip. Maybe Jughead had a type. Maybe he went after mean women. First Veronica, now this Sabrina woman. Betty never thought of herself like that. Maybe she could be the one to show him nice women can be fun, too. 

Blake and her sat in silence, Betty watching as the kid dressed her Barbies up. Betty continued to work on their hair. According to Blake, there was a fancy party going on and they all had to look fabulous. 

“Blake?” Betty looked up, hearing a voice from down the stairs. 

Blake looked up, beaming. “JB!” She shouted. throwing down her Barbies Blake ran from the room, leaving Betty a little confused. 

Betty stood up herself. Looking down the stairs, she saw a beautiful brown-haired woman giving the girl a giant hug. “It’s so good to see you, Blake. What happened to your arm?” The woman said as she hugged Blake tight. “Where’s your Daddy?”

“Daddy!” Blake yelled as she pulled out of the woman’s hug. 

Betty made her way down the stairs, watching as Jughead walked out of his office, and giving the woman a hug himself. He stepped back to place a kiss to her cheek. 

The woman moved her eyes across the room to Betty who was watching, a confused look on her face. “Hi.” The woman said. 

“Oh Betty, this is Jellybean,” Jughead said. “My sister.”

“Oh, Hi,” Betty said as she held out her hand to shake the woman hand. But she went for a hug instead. 

“JB is very friendly,” Jughead said with a laugh as he saw Betty’s panicked face. “This is Betty, Blake’s nanny.”

“Nanny?” JB asked as she pulled back. “Why the hell do you need a nanny? You’re home all the time.”

“Ethel suggested it.”

“Ahh,” JB said with a roll of her eyes. “Of course she did.”

“Is there a present in here?” Blake said as she tugged on the bag at Jellybeans feet. 

“Maybe,” JB grinned, seeing Blake’s eyes widen.

“Gimme, gimme!” Blake exclaimed.

“Blake, say please,” Jughead said.

“Please,” Blake asked flashing her puppy dog eyes. 

“Okay, but only because you asked so nicely,” JB replied pulling out a new unicorn soft toy. “To go along with Lemon. This one is called cheesecake.”

A giant smile fell over Blake’s face as her hands brushed over the bright pink unicorn. “I love her,” Blake said before she ran down the hall. 

“Thanks, JB,” Jughead said.

“I haven’t seen my niece in 6 months, I had to bring something,” JB replied. “Now I need a drink.”

“Sure, tea, coffee, or something stronger?” Jughead asked.

“What do you think? I just spent the past 3 days with Mom. I need the strongest drink you have.” JB replied as Jughead laughed. 

“I’ll go get it.” Betty interrupted. 

“Thanks, Betts,” Jughead said as he looked at Betty. His hand brushing over her hip as she brushed past him. The action not going unseen by Jellybean.

Jellybean waited until Betty went into the kitchen before she looked back to Jughead. “OMG, you’re fucking her!”

“Excuse me?” Jughead replied, shocked. “Language.”

“Hey, I’m 21. I can swear all I want.” JB brushed it off, “and that wasn’t an answer. You are. You’re screwing the nanny.”

“I am not.”

“You totally are.”

“I’m not. Not yet anyway,” he admitted, unable to hide the smile from his lips. “How can you tell these things anyway?”

“Please, I know when my big brother has a crush,” JB scoffed. “She seems nice. I like her.”

“I like her, too. Blake adores her.”

“Good, then she’s already a step up from the last blonde. And a hell of a lot better than the she-devil with brown hair.” JB replied a small laugh to her lips.

“I have a lot to fill you in with,” Jughead replied as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they both walked towards the kitchen.

 

 

 

A few hours had passed, and after Jellybean had a good catch up with Jughead she followed Blake into her bedroom where she was more than eager to show her auntie all the new toys she had gotten over the past 6 months since she was gone. 

“I like this, what is this one called?” JB asked as she held up a giant tabby bear. 

“That is Elizabeth. Daddy and I named it after nanny Betty,” Blake said as she looked at the toy. 

“Why did you name it after your nanny?”

“’Cause she won it for me at the arcade,” Blake replied. “And it’s pretty, look, she’s wearing a pretty pink dress and has yellow fur, like Betty’s hair.”

“Makes sense,” JB replied, looking up just as Betty walked through the door. 

“Blake, your Dad is asking for you, something about dinner,” Betty said and the girl ran quickly past her. 

Betty gave JB a quick smile before she began to turn around when JB called her name. “Betty, come to sit.” She patted the floor beside her.

Betty slowly walked over to her a little cautiously. “So, Betty. You and my brother huh?” JB said, giving her a stare.

“What? Did he tell you?” She asked, a shocked look on her face. 

“No, I figured it out. I know what it looks like when my brother likes someone.”

“You probably think it’s inappropriate,” Betty replied.

“Maybe a little, but it’s good seeing him happy, it’s been a while. He always puts Blake first, it’s about time he gets a little bit of romance into his life.” JB said.

“It’s nothing serious. We’ve just kissed a few times.” Betty explained. “I don’t want to confuse Blake.”

“I think he really likes you. The way he looked at you today, I haven’t seen him look at someone like that before.”

“Not even Sabrina?” Betty asked.

“Sabrina? Did he tell you about her?” JB asked.

“No. Blake mentioned her. She said she was mean.”

“Blake would say mean. I would say a total bitch.” JB laughed.

“Like Veronica?” Betty asked.

“No, that woman is the devil. Sabrina was just a bitch. She hated kids. And she downright detested Blake.” JB explained. “I don’t know how she hid it for so long. Jughead just came home one day to find Blake locked in her closet.”

“Wow,” Betty replied, a little shocked.

“Let's just say it didn’t go down well with Jughead. I think that’s why he likes you so much. You get along with Blake. She is his number one priority. I don’t know what it is with my brother, he’s just attracted to bitches.” JB’s eyes widened, realizing what she just said. “Except you, you seem nice. Really.”

“I get it,” Betty replied, knowing Jellybean didn’t mean it to sound bad. “She’s precious. How could anyone hate her?”

“I know right?” JB replied just as Blake came running inside. “So, what’s for dinner Blake?”

“Daddy said it’s your decision,” Blake replied looking at JB. “I think we should go to Pops.”

“Umm, I like that idea,” JB smiled. 

JB looked over at Betty whose hands were playing with the shaggy rug that lay beneath her. “I have an idea, actually. How about I take you to Pops?”

“Yay!” Blake exclaimed. “I’ll tell Daddy!”

“Wait,” JB stopped her. “Just you and me, though. I think Daddy and Betty need to talk.”

“Jellybean,” Betty protested.

“Yes,” JB said resolutely, seeing Betty looking a little panicked. “Come on Blake, go put on your shoes. We’ll go soon.”

Blake ran from the room and down the stairs. “JB, what are you doing?” Betty asked.

“Giving you and Jug a few kid-free hours,” JB said with a wink as she walked down the stairs.

 

 

 

Betty watched as JB and Blake walked out the door. JB gave Betty another wink before she closed the door behind them. Betty smiled back and saw Jughead standing in the kitchen. “Hi, Betty.” He said. “Where’s Blake?”

“Your sister has taken her to Pops.”

“Without me?” He asked looking offended.

“Yeah, she said something about wanting us to have a few kid-free hours.” 

“My sister the matchmaker,” Jughead murmured as he took a step towards Betty. 

“Ethel is gone, too,” Betty whispered. “I think she knows something’s happening.”

“Probably,” Jughead said with a smile. “I don’t really care,” he moved his hands to Betty’s waist. Bending down slightly and lifting Betty to the kitchen counter. 

“Jug,” Betty giggled before he placed his lips onto hers and stepped between her legs. His hands moved up her legs, running over her jeans, resting onto her thighs. Betty moved her hand up, pulling at the strands of his thick black hair as they kissed. 

Betty opened her mouth, feeling Jughead’s tongue slide into her mouth. Colliding with hers, she pushed her tongue against his as they kissed. In the past week, they had kissed numerous times, but never like this. Never with this much passion and lust. Betty could feel her stomach fluttering the more he kissed her. Her legs moved around his waist, pulling his core closer to hers. Her feet wrapped around his backside. 

“Jug, wait,” she said, pulling her lips back. Jughead dove his lips onto her neck, sucking at the skin below. “Juggie,” Betty moaned. 

“Yes?” He said before he kissed her neck again.

“Wait.”

He stopped and pulled his lips off hers. “I’m sorry, is this too much?” He asked.

“No, no.” Betty shook her head. “I want more, I just …. I don’t think we have time to do exactly what we’re both thinking.” 

Jughead gave Betty a grin and took a small step back. Betty unwrapped her legs, letting them dangle off the kitchen counter. “I had an idea, actually,” Jughead said, resting his hands on her knees. 

“Okay.”

“I got a call earlier from Toni. She asked if Blake wanted to have a sleepover this weekend.”

“A sleepover?”

“Yes. We wouldn’t have any children, or Ethel, or little sisters interrupting us.” Jughead said with a grin.

“Uh huh,” Betty said as she bit her lip. 

“Maybe we could actually get out of this house for once. I could take you to a dinner,” he suggested.

“I’d like that,” Betty nodded, a tender expression on her face.

“You would?” He implored.

“Definitely.”

“That does mean you’ll have to see me on the weekends. Is that alright with you?” Jughead asked, a cheeky smile on his lips.

“Ummm….” Betty teased. “I don’t know?”

Jughead placed his hands onto her waist and moved closer to her, effectively stepping between her legs again. He gave her hips a playful squeeze. 

“I’d love to see you on the weekend,” Betty agreed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. “I kind of like you Mr. Jones.”

“Good, because of I kind of like you, Miss Betty,” he said before he pressed another kiss to her lips. 

 

 

 

It was Friday afternoon, and Betty was helping Blake pack her bags for her weekend slumber party. Jellybean had bought Blake a new pair of bright yellow PJs to wear before she left. Betty made sure her bag was full of everything she needed for this weekend away. “Are you going to be okay Blake being away from Daddy for 2 nights?” She asked.

Blake nodded. “I think so.”

“I think your Dad is going to miss you,” Betty smiled.

“He’ll be okay,” Blake replied. Betty was a little taken back by her abruptness. 

“Okay then,” Betty replied. She watched as Blake ran across the room and shoved her bright yellow unicorn into her bag. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Blake said as she sat close to Betty.

“Oh, definitely.”

“You can’t tell Daddy,” Blake said seriously.

“I won’t tell Daddy.” Betty said. “pinkie promise.” She held up her left pinkie, shaking it with Blake’s.

“I’m in love,” Blake said, placing her hand on her heart.

“What?” Betty asked rather abruptly. “You’re in love?”

Blake nodded. “With who?” Betty asked.

“Charlie.”

“You cannot be in love, you’re only 4,” Betty replied, still a little shocked.

“I’m nearly 5.” Blake corrected her. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. You can’t be in love, you’re nearly 5.” Betty corrected herself. 

“Yes, I can,” Blake said crossing her arms.

“Okay, okay. How do you know you’re in love?” Betty conceded.

“Because… Because Charlie is kind and sweet. He gives me candy he steals from his Mama’s drawer.” Blake explained.

“And that’s enough to make you love him?” Betty asked.

Blake nodded again. “I love him.”

“Okay, I get it,” Betty replied. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, are you going to tell him?”

“What if he doesn’t like me back?” Blake asked with a scared look.

Betty saw the fear on the young girl’s face. It was how she felt over a week earlier. Before Jughead kissed her she also didn’t know what to do. 

“What if I just try and kiss him?” Blake blurted out.

“Well, that’s one way to know if he likes you back,” Betty replied. “But I don’t think you should do that.”

“Why not?”

“He might not like it,” Betty explained. 

“So what should I do?” 

“Oh, sweetie,” Betty said as she moved over to Blake, placing her hand on her back. The irony wasn’t lost on her. This was similar to the conversation she had with Kevin only a week earlier. She had to think back to what she was like as a 4-year-old. She never had any feelings like this at that age. She thought boys were cute, but she had never declared her love for them. 

“I don’t know what you should do,” Betty replied. 

“He’s my friend,” Blake said.

“I know. I think you should just tell him.”

“Do I?” Blake asked.

“Yes. Just take his hand and say something like. I like you. Can I kiss you?” she suggested.

“And that will work?” Blake asked.

“Maybe,” Betty replied just as Blake flung herself into Betty’s arms. 

“You’re a genius,” Blake said as she hugged Betty’s neck close. 

“I don’t know about that,” Betty chuckled, feeling her face going red over the compliment. 

The girl pulled herself off Betty’s lap and looked towards the door as Jughead walked in. “Hey, baby, Toni and Charlie are here to pick you up,” he said looking at Blake.

“Yay! Okay.” Blake ran past him and down the stairs. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll bring your bag.” Betty called and gave Jughead and smile. 

“Is it all packed?” Jughead asked as Betty handed him her bag.

“Yeah,” Betty replied. 

“Did I interrupt something?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

“Okay.” 

 

He and Betty walked down the stairs. She looked at the small 4-year-old boy that stood at the foot of the stairs. He had bright red hair and freckles. He was a cute boy, Betty could see why Blake liked him. 

“Betty, this is Toni, one of Charlie’s Mom’s.” Jughead introduced.

“Hi,” she said, shaking the woman’s hand. 

“Wow, you are pretty,” Toni said looking at Betty. 

“Calm down Toni. She doesn't bat for your team.” Jughead replied.

“Jeez Jug, I was just observing No need to get jealous.” Toni replied back with a playful gleam in her eyes.

“I ... I’m not jealous,” Jughead stuttered. “Anyway,” he said as he knelt down to Blake. Her eyes were glued to Charlie who had one hand wrapped around Toni’s leg. “Be a good girl, okay? And I’ll see you Sunday, baby,” he placed a kiss to her cheek and Blake moved her eyes to her Dad. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” Blake said as she placed a kiss on her hand and then pressed it onto Jughead’s lips. 

“If there’s anything, call. Anytime, night or day, okay?” Jughead said to Toni who just nodded. 

“Will do,” Toni replied. “Come on, you two. Let's go.” 

Toni threw Blake’s bag on her back and grabbed the hands of both children as they walked out the door. 

“So,” Jughead said as he turned to face Betty. 

“So,” Betty repeated, placing one of her hands onto his chest. 

“Tomorrow. How about I come by your place and pick you up around 7?” Jughead asked, one of his hands resting onto the small of her back. 

“Sounds perfect Jug,” Betty replied softly. She placed a kiss on Jughead’s lips and pulled back quickly as they both heard Ethel approaching. 

“Jug, tick tock,” Ethel said tapping an invisible watch on her wrist. “What are you doing out here? You have no child this weekend, that means you can write without distractions.” Ethel gave Betty a glare.

Jughead just rolled his eyes and watched as Ethel walked away. He took a step back towards Betty. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said with a wink.

“I can’t wait,” Betty replied back to him. Her eyes moving up and down his body as he walked away. 

 

 

 

“I don’t know what to wear, Kev!” Betty said as she placed her laptop on her bed. 

“Betty, you do realize what time it is here, right?” A tired looking Kevin said on the laptop screen.

“I need your help, I can’t decide.” Betty said as she paced around her room. “Do I go casual, or dressy? Do I wear jeans and a nice shirt, or a dress with heals?”

“What kind of date is it?” Kevin asked.

“I don’t know,” Betty replied exasperatedly.

“Well, what did he say when he asked you out?” He asked. Betty tried to remember only a few days earlier.

“I can’t remember. All he said was dinner.”

“Dinner at Pops, or dinner somewhere fancy?”

“I don’t know, Kevin. Don’t you think if I knew, I would be begging you for fashion advice?” Betty snapped as she planted herself down on her bed and put the laptop on her thighs.

“Alright, alright. Chill.” he said and she gave him an evil eye. “Why are you so worked up over this, you see this guy every day at work. What does it matter what you wear?”

“Because, Kev. This isn’t just me looking after his child. It’s just us two. We haven’t spent more than an hour alone. What if he realizes how boring I am?” She said pouting. “Or what if his sister was right and he only likes means girls? I’m not a mean girl, Kevin. I’m sweet, innocent cardigan-wearing girl-next-door Betty Cooper.”

“Come on Betty. We both know you’re not so sweet.” Kevin said with a broad grin. 

“Kev, seriously?”

“He likes you, Betty, why else would he invite you out? You’ve already made out numerous times. Stop stressing.” Kevin said firmly. 

Betty took a deep breath and looked at the time. “He’s going to be here any minute,” she walked up to her closet again.

“Okay, okay. How about one of your nice floral knee-length dresses?” Kevin suggested. “It’s cute and flirty. Pair it with your black leather jacket. If he takes you somewhere face you can just take that off, and showcase your amazing boobs in your low-cut dress.”

Betty cocked her head to the side as she pulled out a pretty knee-length blur floral dress. She tore off her t-shirt and jeans and placed it over her. “See, that looks cute,” Kevin replied. “Take your hair out of your iconic ponytail, and add some curls. I bet he hasn’t seen you with your hair down yet, has he?” 

Sh shook her head as she slipped on her leather jacket and picked up her curling wand. “You think this will be okay?” Betty asked, curling her hair down.

“Yes, see how good you look already?” Kevin answered. “Just add a little bit off makeup. You never need much, you lucky bitch, you have perfect skin. Maybe a light pink lipstick, then you’re done.” 

Kevin watched as Betty curled the rest of her hair, her hands adding some bounce before she placed some foundation over her skin, followed by some mascara and a little bit of blush. “Perfect,” Kevin said as Betty picked up her pink lipstick. “This guy won’t like bad girls anymore, not after he sees you.” He laughed just as there was a knock at the door.

“That’s him,” Betty replied quickly running the lipstick over her lips. 

“Ohh, can I meet him?” Kevin asked.

“No.” 

“Okay, but I want an update in the morning, okay?” Kevin asked. “Put those scrappy heels on, as well.”

“Will do. Thanks, Kev,” Betty blew him a kiss before she closed the laptop. 

She opened her bedroom door and walked across her small apartment. She kicked any mess under her couch and tidied any mess the best she could before she walked towards her door, taking a deep breath before she opened it. 

She plastered a smile on her face as she opened the door. Jughead smiled back to her, his eyes traveling down her body. “Wow, you look beautiful.” he said. “I mean, you’re always beautiful, but this…”

She blushed. “Thanks, Juggie.” She took a step back for him to walk into her apartment. 

Jughead walked in, taking a look around before he moved his hands from his back. Handing her a bouquet of flowers. “Here.” He said. 

“Thanks, Jug, you shouldn’t have.” Betty replied as she looked at the beautiful flowers, and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips. “oops, sorry.” Betty said as she left some of her pink lipstick on his lips. Betty brushed her fingers over his lips, brushing away the pink stain. 

Jughead walked with her over to her small kitchenette. He took a seat at a bar stool, while she found a cup to place the flowers in. “This place is….”

“I know, it’s small.” Betty interrupted him.

“I was going to say cute.” He replied with a smile. “Just like you.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good or a bad thing,” she smiled.

“I’d go with good,” Jughead replied, his smile still on his lips. 

“So, Betts, are you ready to go?” He asked.

“Let me just grab my bag,” Betty replied as she walked across the room, locating her small cross body bag. “Okay, I’m ready,” she said standing close to him.

Jughead stood up. His hands moved to her hips and ran under her leather jacket. “I like the jacket, it’s a good decision.”

Betty looked a tad confused. “A good decision?” She asked.

“You’ll see,” Jughead grinned before he turned around and took Betty’s hand as they walked across the room, and out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Betty and Jughead walked out of her apartment building, their hands still linked together as they walked across the car park. Betty looked around at the cars, waiting for Jughead to walk towards one, but instead, he stopped beside a motorbike. 

“Jug,” she asked as he lifted up his helmet. “No, this isn’t yours, is it? Where’s your car?”

“I thought this could be easier to find a park,” Jughead replied with a grin.

“I didn’t even know you had a bike. Where’s your car? I doubt you drive Blake around on this?”

“This was the first thing I bought when I made my first dollar with my book. It was always a dream to own my own bike.” Jughead explained. 

“I’m not getting on that thing,” Betty replied nervously.

Jughead looked down at the small-heeled shoes that were strapped to her feet.” We can walk,” he replied, trying to hold back a laugh.

“Jug, I can’t, I’ve never ridden more than a push bike.”

“Betts,” Jughead said as he took a step towards her. “you’ll be safe. I’ll make sure of it.”

She stared back at him. She wasn’t impressed. The last thing she was about to do was to walk wherever they were going, so she nodded. “Fine,” she gave up. Jughead beamed back at her as he lifted his helmet and placed it on her head. “If I get helmet hair because of you...”

“You’ll still look beautiful,” Jughead intercepted as he tied the strap underneath her chin, tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ears. 

She watched as he straddled the bike. He slid forward and waited for her to sit behind him. “Turn around,” she said. 

Jughead laughed and turned his head as she held her dress down, and straddled the bike, pressed her chest against his back, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. “Hold on tight, babe,” Jughead said before he started up his bike, and drove off down the road. 

 

 

 

Jughead had been weaving and driving around all the traffic for only 10 minutes when they pulled up to a busy, bustling street. He parked his bike off to the side, turning off the engine. He waited for Betty to get off the bike first before he joined her, and lifted the helmet off her head. “Where are we?” She asked as she looked around.

“This is the Southside’s annual street food market,” Jughead explained. “None of you Northsiders know about it, but it has the best street food in the state. For one night only.”

Betty looked around, seeing stall after stall. The smell of amazing food hitting her nose and watering her mouth. “Now I know what you meant by not finding a park,” she said as she noticed all the parked cars that surrounded them. There wasn’t a free park for miles.

“See, I told you,” Jughead replied. 

He placed the helmet on the bike and grabbed Betty’s hand as they walked. “So, what are you in the mood for? There’s traditional American, Chinese, Asian, Mongolian, even Pops has a stand,” he said as he looked at Pop, Betty waving her hand to the friendly older man. 

“There’s so much to choose from, what are you going to get?” Betty asked.

“I was thinking chicken waffles.”

“Mmmm, that sounds good. Maybe I’ll join you.”

“Okay, wait here,” he said. He placed a soft kiss to her cheek before he walked towards a stall, joining the long line. 

Betty looked around. Finding an abandoned table, she sat down, watching and waiting for Jughead to return. The atmosphere was amazing. The music was loud, and the people looked friendly. She gave Jughead one last look as he smiled back to her before he placed his order. 

“Can I join?” she looked up to see a man looking down at her, a big smile on his face, about to sit.

“No, sorry. I’m waiting for someone.”

“I can keep you company till they get back.” The man said as he sat across from her.

Betty looked away from him. Trying to get Jughead’s attention, but he was chatting away to the man behind the stall. “What’s your name, luv?” The man asked.

She refused to look at him, staring at her hands instead. “What’s your name?” He asked again.

“Betty.” She finally replied as she looked towards Jughead again.

The man noticed her looking away, looking in Jughead’s direction. “You waiting for your boyfriend?” He asked. “If you were mine, I would never leave you waiting alone. You never know who might come and take you.” He reached across the table to touch her hand but she pulled it away. 

“I don’t belong to anybody,” she replied angrily. 

“Okay then.” He replied, still trying to warm her up. “How about I buy you a drink?”

“No, I’m fine.” Her eyes lit up when she saw Jughead approaching.

“No, let me get you a drink,” he said again.

Betty looked up, seeing Jughead standing behind the man. “She said no, man” Jughead said, giving the man a fright.

The man looked up, seeing Jughead carrying a tray of food, and a couple of drinks. The man stood up, he was taller than Jughead. He stood close to him, trying his best to intimidate him. “You know, you shouldn’t leave your girl all alone. Someone could take what’s yours.”

“I think Betty can handle herself,” Jughead replied. “You can go,” Jughead said staring him down.

Betty and Jughead watched as he disappeared. He joining her at the table, sliding food across to her. “Looks good Jug,” Betty said.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“I’m fine,” Betty replied, witnessing a strange look in Jughead’s eyes. “You a little jealous?”

“No,” Jughead replied quickly. Betty stares back at him.  
“Maybe a little.”

“I thought so,” Betty replied, a satisfied grin on her face. 

They both dug into their chicken and waffles, Betty licking her lips and moaning as she ate the food. “This is amazing Jug,” Betty replied.

“I told you.” He replied.

“I still can’t believe I’ve never heard about this. If everyone on the Northside knew about this, it would be packed.”

“It’s a good thing that doesn’t know then isn’t it?” Jughead replied and Betty nodded.. 

“How’s Blake? Is she enjoying herself?” She asked as she took her last bite.

“I called her this morning, she seems pretty happy. I don’t know if she wants to come home,” Jughead laughed.

“I bet.” Betty smiled as she remembered the chat with Blake yesterday. She wondered if Blake had told Charlie how she felt yet.

Jughead cocked his head to the side, observing the cheeky smile was on her lips. “What was that smile for?”

“What smile?”

“Like you know something I don’t.”

“Blake may have told me something. But it’s a secret.” 

“Now you have to tell me,” Jughead demanded.

“I can’t. I made Blake a pinky promise.” Betty said, still the same expression on her face. 

“Please,” Jughead begged, trying his best to pout his lips. 

“Okay, fine,” she said with a roll of her eyes. He grinned back to her. “So, Blake told me, she’s in love.”

“What? She can’t be in love, she’s four,” Jughead replied a bit shocked.

“She’s almost 5, you know,” Betty replied smugly. 

“In love with whom?” Jughead asked, ignoring her objection.

“Charlie. She said he makes her heart flutter.”

“No, no. This can’t happen. She’s too young, I won’t allow it.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“I think it’s too late Jug,” she replied as she leaned across and placed her hand onto his. 

“She’s growing up too fast. Before I know it, she’ll be at school,” he replied. His thumb rubbing over hers. 

“Nothing will come of it. She’s such a shy girl, I doubt she’ll even tell him. Soon, she’ll forget about it.”

“Hopefully.”

Betty could see that he was clearly uncomfortable at the idea of his daughter liking a boy, so she changed the subject.

“Your sister is nice. How often do you see her?” Betty asked.

“Not too often. She lives in New York City, she moved there about 4 years ago. She used to come to see Blake and me more often, but she’d getting busier now she’s finished college.” Jughead explained.

Betty hadn’t stopped thinking about what his sister had told her about Sabrina. She had been dying to ask Jellybean more about her, but she never got the chance before she left. “So, Jug,” she asked as she pulled her hand back and took a sip from her beer. “Your sister mentioned Sabrina.” 

Jughead’s carefree look faded once she mentioned her name. “What did she tell you?”

“Just that you dated, but it didn’t last long,”

“She shouldn’t have mentioned her. It was nothing, really.” Jughead said, a little distance in his tone.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you angry,” she wished she didn’t mention Sabrina. 

“I’m not angry. I just wish JB wouldn’t tell the girl I really like about an ex.” he replied.

“I’m sorry,” Betty said, bowing her head.

“No, I’m sorry,” he replied. “Sabrina and I didn’t last long. We only dated a few months, then I realized she hated kids in general. She hated Blake in particular.” 

“JB mentioned something about her locking Blake in a closet,” Betty said.

“When we first started going out, I didn’t tell her I had a kid. After a month I told her. She was a bit upset over it, but she said it wasn’t a deal breaker.” He explained. “When I introduced them, they got along really well. I was so happy, but what I didn’t know was she was horrible to Blake. She was too scared to tell me that Sabrina basically threatened her. And then, one day I asked her to look after her, I came home early to hear Blake screaming and crying in her closet.”

“Jug, that’s horrible,” Betty said, watching the pain on his face.

“I think that’s why I like you so much, Betts. You get along with her so well.” Jughead replied.

“She’s a real special girl. I can’t believe that someone would do that to Blake. She must have been terrified.” Betty felt angry herself. 

“She was. She had to sleep in my bed for weeks.” Jughead sighed. “That’s why I want to keep what we have a secret. Just from her. I don’t want her to think something like that could happen again. She is my number one priority, Betty. I’m sorry, but she has to be.”

“I get it,” Betty said, reaching to grab his hand again. “I promise I would never do anything like that to her. Ever.”

“I know, I know you wouldn’t,” Jughead said with a soft smile. 

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments before they both pulled their hands back, drinking the rest of their beers. “There’s a really good dessert place a few stalls over. How about we get something sweet?” Jughead asked.

“I’d love that,” Betty replied. 

They both stood from their table, Jughead discarding their empty plates into the trash. He linked his hand with hers, interwinding their fingers, as they walked.

 

 

 

It was a few hours later, and Jughead and Betty were smiling from ear to ear. Their stomachs were full to the brim with amazing food and they hadn’t stepped away from each other’s side all night. Their hands were all over each other with soft touches and gentle grazes. A kiss or two made both their hearts race.

When they reached his bike, the heavens opened and rain began to fall from the sky. “Shit,” he said when he felt the first raindrop on his cheek. “Maybe the bike was a bad idea,” he said as he placed the helmet onto her head. 

Jughead jumped on the bike, Betty sitting behind him, hiding her head into his back, trying to stop the rain from hitting her face. “I’m sorry, Betts. My house is closer, I’ll drop my bike off and grab my car and give you a ride home,” he said before Betty squeezed her hands around his waist and he sped off. 

 

 

 

By the time they made it back to his house, they were both soaked. The only part that wasn’t soaking wet was Betty’s hair since it was hidden under the helmet. “Go inside, I’ll put my bike in the garage,” he yelled at her as she jumped off his bike, and ran to the door. Shaking off the rain that was on her jacket. 

It was only a few moments later when Jughead pushed through the door, shaking as he was covered in rain. “Okay, so that was a really bad idea,” he said as he began to squeeze the water out of his shirt. “I didn’t know it was going to rain.” He lifted his eyes up to see Betty’s soaking wet jacket on the floor, she shivered from the rain. “You’re freezing,” he said as he ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her up. “I’ll get the fire going, you can warm up there before I drive you home.”

She followed him as they walked into the lounge. The fireplace was enormous. She had noticed it every time she walked into this room and admired it greatly and was a little excited to see it in action. 

Jughead disappeared quickly, returning with a few logs of wood and a fur blanket that he handed to her by draping it over her shoulders. “That should work until I can get you warm.”

Betty sat down in front of the fireplace, sitting on a plush rug that was soft beneath her legs, watching as Jughead threw on some kindling, followed by 3 big wooden logs, eventually getting the fire roaring. “Oh, that’s nice,” she could feel the flames instantly warms up her hands. She looked back to Jughead, water was dripping down the back of his neck from his hair. Betty giggled a little before she ruffled her hand in his hair to flick some of the water off. “You must be freezing,” she opened up her arms, offering the blanket that was over her shoulders to him. Jughead sat close to her, placing his hand on her legs that were still shivering from the cold. “I’m so sorry Betty.” He said.

“It’s okay, you can’t predict the weather Jug. It was fun, the food was amazing. And the ride was quite an experience.”

Jughead bit his lip as Betty proceeded to rest her head onto his shoulder as both their eyes watched the flames. “My Dad had a bike my whole childhood.” Jughead started. “When I was a kid, I thought he looked so cool when I would see him on it. He had his aviator glasses and a black leather jacket. He looked so badass. I wanted to like be him so bad. When I was 15, I took his bike when he was passed out drunk one evening. I thought I was so cool. I drove it round Southside for hours. I didn’t even think he would notice it was gone. He did.”

“Was he angry?”

“Yeah,” Jughead shook his head. “He was more than angry. He was furious. I’d never received a beating so hard in my life.” 

“I’m so sorry Jug,” she said as she looked up and saw the pain in his eyes. 

“It was nothing new to me when I was that age. My Dad would always use his hands before anything else. But he’s not a bad man. Just when he would drink, he would become a different person. That moment on I knew, if I ever had a child, I would never hit them. My granddad did to my Dad, and my Dad did it to me. I needed the chain to stop. That is one thing I would never let be passed down to my child,” he said, tears beginning to sting his eyes. “That was also the day I said once I earn my first big sum, I am going to buy a bike of my own. And ride it whenever I want. No-one can tell me not to. But when you have a young child to look after you don’t really have the time to ride as much as you would like.”

“Well, I’m here now. If you want a few hours to go and ride, I can look after Blake.” She said, her hand gripping onto his.

“Thanks, Betty,” he said with a grin. “But it’s always better when you can ride with someone. Maybe when it’s not pouring down, you would come with me again?”

“That sounds perfect” Betty replied.

Jughead looked down at her. Her eyes were beaming up at him. He couldn’t help his heart begin to beat harder as he looked at her. Here this woman was, beautiful, kind, caring, she was an amazing caregiver of his daughter. She was smart, and an amazing kisser. He couldn’t understand how he got so lucky to find her. That she liked him back was even more unbelievable. He leaned in towards her, locking lips with her. The blanket that was around their shoulders fell to the ground. Both of them warmed up quickly, and it had nothing to do with the roaring fire that was in front of them. 

Betty moved her hands up to behind his head. Her fingers ran through his damp hair as he opened his mouth and their tongues met in their fiery kiss. Jughead couldn’t stop his hands. They moved to her waist, giving her a squeeze before than ran up her back, pulling up her dress in the process. Betty didn’t care. The hem of her dress was around her hips, and she felt it going higher, showcasing her bright blue panties. She moved her hands around to his face, her thumbs rubbing over his cheeks before she moved them to her dress. She pulled her lips back slightly as she pushed the dress up over her head, letting it fall beside her as she sat in her matching blue panties and bra. “Betty,” Jughead said as he looked down at her. “We should stop.” He whispered, his eyes not able to move from her chest. 

“Do you want to stop?” She asked as she rested her hands on his chest.

“No.” He replied. 

Betty giggled before she started to pull on his shirt, popping open a few buttons and pushing his shirt off his shoulders. Jughead crashed his lips back to hers. He pushed her slowly backwards until she lay against the rug. They kissed together, and soon Jughead moved his lips down to her neck. Betty’s legs came up to wrap around him. Moaning as he kissed her neck, feeling him suck at her pulse point, loving the feel of him. 

He traveled down, placing kisses above her breasts and over her bra, kissing them softly, and moving down to her stomach. “Juggie,” Betty moaned. 

He pulled his lips back, looking up at her. She bit her lip as she looked at him. His mouth only inches away from where she wanted him the most. Betty’s hands carted through his hair as he kissed her stomach again. His hands moved to her hips and moved around to her backside, feeling him squeeze her, she moaned again. Just waiting for him to go lower. “Jug...” She moaned as his fingers touched the hem of her panties. 

Suddenly her eyes shot open. She felt a vibrating coming from Jughead. “Jug.” She said, leaning up. 

“Yeah?” He said as he kissed her skin. 

“Is that your phone?”

Jughead stopped. He pulled back and placed his hand into his pocket. “Shit, it’s Cheryl,” Jughead said before he answered it. 

“Hello?” He said. 

Betty moved to a sitting position as he sat on the heels of his feet. “She what? …. is she okay?”

“Yes, yes. I’ll come now. Just calm down okay?” he said. Betty feeling saddened by his words. 

He hung up and looked apologetically. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered. 

“Is it Blake? Is she okay?”

“Cheryl said she tried to kiss Charlie, when he said he didn’t like her she pushed him and he fell hitting his head. Toni’s taken him to the hospital.”

“No, is he okay?” Betty asked. Pulling up her dress to cover her near naked body. 

“I think he’ll be okay. I think Cheryl is just being dramatic.” Jughead replied. “But I have to go get her. Cheryl is furious.”

“Okay, okay. Let's go then.” Betty said, throwing the dress over her shoulders again. 

Jughead watched as she covered herself up, the tightness in his pants began to relief itself. “I’m so sorry Betty,” he said again.

“No, it’s okay. You need to get your daughter.” Betty said, understanding it completely but she was a bit disappointed. 

Jughead placed his shirt back on his back, both standing up. “I’ll pick her up then I’ll drop you back home, is that okay?” Jughead asked. Betty only nodded. 

Both walked towards the front door. He grabbed his car keys as she opened the door. “Betts, wait,” he said and Betty turned to face him. 

“I’m so sorry about this. We... we…”

“It’s okay Jug.”

“No, it’s not.” He said as he moved closer to her. He placed his hand onto the back of her neck. His thumb rubbing over her cheek as he moved his face closer to hers. “To be continued, okay?” He asked.

Betty nodded and a twinkle covered her face. He leaned in, placing a kiss to her lips. 

 

 

 

Betty looked in awe from the passenger seat as Jughead walked up to an amazing looking house. She had no idea who Toni and Cheryl Blossom were, but they were rich if their house had anything to go by. 

Jughead had to only knock on the door twice before Blake came running towards him, she wrapped her arms around his legs as she cried onto his pants. Betty’s heart broke for her. He bent down and gave Blake a proper hug. He eventually pulled back and wiped the tears away from the small girl’s face. She couldn’t hear what he was saying but he just pointed towards the car, then Blake came running and opened the rear door, and jumped into the car. Betty turned to look at Blake. “Blake, are you okay?” Betty asked.

Blake didn’t respond. She just sunk into her car seat and crossed her arms. 

Betty looked back to Jughead. A beautiful red-haired woman came out, her face was bright red as she screamed at Jughead. She couldn’t hear a word, but she could tell she was not saying nice things to him. Soon, he turned as a door was slammed behind him. He walked towards the car, not saying a word and started the car. 

 

 

 

They all sat in silence as they drove. They soon reached Betty’s apartment block. “Stay in the car,” Jughead said looking back to Blake whose arms were still crossed over her chest. 

Betty and Jughead stepped out of the car. Jughead walking with her to her lobby door. “I’m so sorry Betts.” He said, still looking apologetic.

“Jug, seriously. It’s okay.” She said, placing her hand on his bicep. 

“It’s not okay. Tonight was so nice, and I really enjoyed it. I’m so sorry it got cut short.”

“Call me later?”

Jughead nodded. “I’ll see you on Monday?”

“Definitely.” 

He watched as Betty walked away from him. Her hand was on the lobby door when he suddenly rushed back to her. He took her hand and pulled her into a hug. “If my child wasn’t right there, I would give you a proper kiss goodnight.” He whispered as he hugged her. 

Betty couldn’t stop the childish grin that was on her face. She didn’t want to let him go, but she knew Blake was right there. She was only 4, but she wasn’t stupid. He soon pulled back, his fingers lingered in between hers for a few seconds before he walked back towards the car and let go, blowing Betty a kiss before he turned back and jumped in the car. 

Betty couldn’t stop but watch as he drove away, her hand on her heart. She didn’t want to, but she wasn’t just falling for him. Not anymore. She already had fallen for him. Hard. 

 

 

 

When Betty arrived on Monday morning, the house was quiet. She pushed open the front door and walked down the hall towards Jughead’s office that was closed. She was about to knock on the door when it flung open, and Ethel walked out nearly running into her. 

“Ethel, hi. Is Jug in there?” Betty asked as Ethel closed the door behind herself.

“He is,” Ethel replied, a small smile falling to Betty’s lips as she reached for the doorknob. “You can’t go in.”

“Why not?” Betty asked, her smile falling.

“He’s busy. He lost a full day writing because of his silly daughter, he can’t be disturbed.” Ethel replied, her eyes narrowing on Betty.

“It’ll be okay,” Betty said as she inched closer, Ethel pulling her hand away from the door. Betty looked back in shock. “What the hell, Ethel?”

“He’s busy!” Ethel said, raising her voice. 

Betty looked back towards her. She was looking at her with a scowl on her face. Betty couldn’t understand why she hated her so much. Every interaction she had with Ethel wasn’t good. All Betty had done was be nice to her, but Ethel just evil-eyed her every time. “Jug!” Betty called, looking straight towards Ethel in the eyes. 

It was only a few seconds later when Jughead stuck his head out the door. “Betty, you’re here. Thank god.” He gripped her arm and pulled her into his office, closing the door behind them, effectively leaving Ethel out in the hallway alone.

Betty’s back was pressed against the wooden door as Jughead pressed his lips to hers in a proper hello. Betty kissed him back, loving the feeling of his lips on hers. It had only been 2 days, but she missed his kisses already. 

“Hi,” Jughead said as he pulled back. 

She opened her eyes, looking at him. “Hi.”

“You have no idea how happy I am that you’re here,” he said as he took a step back, walking around to his desk. Betty followed him, sitting on the edge of his desk. 

“Really?” Betty asked.

“I was going to call you yesterday.” He replied.

“Why, what’s wrong?”

“First, I wanted to kiss you.” He replied, a big smile falling to his lips. Betty bit her lip in happiness. “Second, Blake won’t talk to me.”

“What do you mean she won’t talk to you?” Betty asked as his face turned serious. 

“When we got back on Saturday, I asked about what happened with Charlie but she wouldn’t answer. I put her the bed and tried in the morning but she clammed up.” Jughead explained. 

“Is she okay?” Betty asked, concerned.

“I’ve never seen her like this. Usually, when she’s upset it lasts a couple hours. Even after a bad day with Veronica, she’s upset for a few hours, but by the end of the day I have her smiling and everything’s forgotten. But not this time.” Jughead explained. Betty’s heart was breaking for her.

“Her first heartbreak. I still remember mine.” Betty replied.

“She’s been asking for you.”

“Me? Why me?” Betty asked, looking shocked.

“Because she loves you, Betty,” Jughead replied. 

Betty stood there. She was stunned by his words. “Maybe it’s a female thing,” Betty said trying to play it off. 

“No, I think it’s a Betty thing,” he said as he took a step towards her, resting his hands onto her waist. “You’re so kind and sweet. You pay attention to her and I see the way you really care about her. You’re like the Mom she never had.”

Betty was more shocked to what Jughead was saying. She had only known Blake 3 weeks. Just 3 weeks. How was this possible? She felt like her heart was in a vise. Because she loved Blake as well. She deserved a mother that cared about her. Betty was nowhere near a mother for Blake, but the words Jughead was saying were making her heart flutter. 

“I’ll go talk to her,” she said, pulling herself away from him.

 

 

 

Betty slowly pushed open Blake’s bedroom door. Her eyes fell onto the little girl who was lying face down on her bed. “Blake, sweetie,” Betty said as she walked over to her. 

Blake slowly raised her head, looking up at her. “Betty?” Blake said, tears automatically falling from her eyes. 

“Oh baby, come here,” Betty said as she sat on the edge of Blake’s bed. Blake wrapped her arms around Betty’s neck, hiding her face into her chest, “It’s okay. It’s okay.” Betty said rubbing her hands up and down Blake’s back. 

“He broke my heart!”

“I know, I know. I’m so sorry.” she said running her hand over the girl's blonde hair. 

She held Blake for a couple minutes, letting the girl cry onto her shoulder until the tears stopped. She pulled her back, both sitting on Blake’s bed. “What happened?”

“I couldn’t stop it, Betty. I kissed him. I loved him.” Blake said and Betty wiped away the tears from her wet face. 

“So you just kissed him? I thought you were going to ask him first?” Betty asked.

“I couldn’t help it,” Blake replied. “I kissed him on the lips, and he pushed me away.”

“He pushed you?” Betty asked Blake and she nodded.

“He said I was gross. He could never like me because I’m a girl and have cooties.”

“You’re not gross, Blake. He’s just a stupid boy. Boys are stupid.” Betty said, trying her best to make her feel better. “What happened then? Did you hit him?”

“He said I was gross, so I pushed him as he did to me. He fell over. His head fell, and hit his toy truck.”

“Did you tell your Daddy all this?”

Blake shook her head. “He yelled at me. Said I could have hurt Charlie. I didn’t mean to hurt him. I loved him. He broke my heart.” Blake started to cry again.

“I know, I know,” Betty said as she wiped away the tears that fell. “As much as I would love to say this won’t happen again. I can’t Blake. I have had my heart broken so many times I’ve lost count.”

“What did you do?”

“It hurts now, but you’ll get over it. I know you will. You’ll find a new boy to gush over, and you may be happier, or something like this may happen again. I wish I could make your heart stop hurting, but I can’t.”

“Whenever I got my heart broken, I used to go to Pops. I’d buy the biggest milkshake possible and drink it. If that didn’t work, I’d order an ice cream sundae. Do you want a sundae, Blake?” Betty asked. A smile spreading onto Blake’s face. 

“Yes please,” Blake replied.

“Good,” Betty replied, happy to see the girl smiling again. “You go put your shoes on and we’ll go to Pops. I’ll go tell your Dad we’re going.” 

Blake nodded. She jumped onto the floor, but first, she wrapped her arms around Betty. Giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, Miss Betty.” She said as she hugged her. “I wish you were my Mommy,” Blake said. Betty’s heart skipped a beat at Blake’s words. She was speechless. She just watched as Blake ran out of the room with a smile on her face. 

 

 

 

Betty walked down the stairs and past Blake who was putting her shoes on. She walked into Jughead’s office, closing the door behind her. Jughead looking up. “How is she?” He asked.

“She’s okay. Just a little heartbroken.” Betty explained.

“I knew something like this would happen. She’s too sweet for her own good.” Jughead replied exhaling loudly.

“I’m going to take her to town. Maybe do some shopping, and get some ice cream from Pops.” Betty replied.

“Sounds like a good idea. I’m kind of jealous.” Jughead replied. “Of Pops, not the shopping.”

Betty took a step towards Jughead’s desk. Her hands resting onto the hard wood. “Did you know Charlie pushed her first?”

“What? No, I didn’t.” Jughead replied. “That boy hurt her first?” 

“He pushed her away, she did it to him, too, but maybe she pushed harder, I don’t know,”

“So he pushed her first?” Jughead repeated. “I’m gonna kill him.”

“Jug, relax. He’s a child.” Betty said as Jughead stood up.

“So, I bet he didn’t tell his Moms that. He’s acting all cute and innocent, but he started it.” Jughead replied, getting angrier.

“Well, technically she started it by kissing him.” 

“Not the point, Betty. A kiss isn’t hurting him. He tried to hurt her!” Jughead’s voice grew louder by the second. 

“He did call her gross,” Betty added.

“Gross? She’s not gross!”

Betty stepped closer to him, resting her head on his chest. “Jug, they’re children. He didn’t hurt her. She did more damage than he did.”

“So what! He needs to learn not to push women!” He stormed out the door. 

Betty followed him, walking into the hallway to see him placing a kiss to Blake’s head before he slammed the door behind him. Betty took a few steps forward and was met with Ethel staring at her. “Where the hell has he gone now?” She yelled at Betty.

Betty didn’t answer her, she just walked past her. Slipping on her shoes, and grabbing Blake’s hand as they walked out the door. 

 

 

 

Betty sat across in a booth at Pops from Blake. The chocolate ice cream was all over her face, but Betty was happy to see a smile on her face compared to tears. 

“Yummy?” Betty asked.

“Yummy,” Blake replied as she licked her bowl clean. 

“Can we get Daddy a burger?” Blake asked. “He loves Pops burgers.”

“Sure. We’ll get him one before we head back.”

“Now?”

“Soon. I don’t want to go home right now. Ethel is still there.” Betty replied. She was sick of the malicious side glances and glares she’d been receiving. Lately, it’s like she had been focusing her anger more on Betty, and she hated it. 

“I don’t like Ethel,” Blake replied. “She’s mean.”

“Tell me about it,” Betty muttered, picking up a fry.

“She loves Daddy,” Blake said, Betty cocking her head to the side.

“What do you mean she loves Daddy?”

“She’s in love with Daddy,” Blake said again.

“She just likes him. He’s her boss.” Betty replied.

“But she’s in love with him. Trust me.”

“Trust you?” Betty asked, almost laughing. 

“I saw her kiss Daddy once.”

“What! When?” Betty asked.

“I can’t remember. Before you were here.” Blake added. 

“Have you seen her kiss him again?” Betty asked, fearing that her words would be yes.

Blake shook her head. “She kissed him, then I heard yelling.”

“Yelling?” Betty asked. 

“Daddy was yelling. Ethel was crying.”

It all just then clicked. She knew why Ethel had been staring her down a lot for the past week. She must have seen her and Jughead and realized something was happening. She didn’t dislike Betty for no reason. She disliked Betty because she was with him, and she couldn’t be. Maybe he didn’t like her back. It must be killing her to see Jughead with someone else. Betty suddenly felt awkward.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days had passed since Blake had opened Betty’s eyes to Ethel’s true feelings about Jughead. The more time she spent around him and Ethel, the more obvious it became, and she started to feel like an idiot for not picking up on it earlier. She always thought they seemed close, almost like best friends. But the look in Ethel’s eyes wasn’t one of friendship, it was one of love. 

It was early on Friday morning when Betty walked into the house. It was earlier than usual, and after a few days of thinking, she decided to do some digging. She got up earlier than usual and made her way over to the Jones’ house. Everyone was still sleeping when she unlocked the door and crept down the stairs into the basement into Ethel’s office. 

Betty hadn’t been in here since the day of her interview. The more she thought, the weirder it all became. Her coldness and eye rolling all made sense. When she reached Ethel’s office she opened the door and flicked on the light, her eyes falling to the photos on the wall. They were all of Jughead. There was a couple with Ethel standing beside him, smiling as Jughead held his copy of his first novel. Betty moved closer to the desk, seeing one photo that caught her eye. It was Jughead, a stack of books beside him, sitting at a table talking to a woman who was in line for a signed copy. In the background, almost blurry was Ethel. Her hands clasped around a copy go his book, but her eyes were looking at him. Her lips were curved and it wasn’t just a friendly smile, it was something different. An almost hungry smile. Betty could only see one thing there. Love.

Betty shook her head and walked around the desk, lifting open the laptop that was resting on the desk. “Shit,” Betty whispered as they screen asked for a password. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the keys. She typed Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third, and it opened. Betty closed all the opened applications, her email, a calendar, a few websites. Her eyes wandered over the folders. Seeing everything that looked boring or related to her job. Things such as schedules, receipts, notes from the editors. But then she found another folder. It was pushed up into the corner. Almost camouflaged by the wallpaper background that was that of a cat. The folder read ‘Private’. She paused for a moment. What was she doing? This was a complete invasion of Ethel’s privacy. And for what? What was she expecting to find? She already knew how Ethel felt. It was obvious. She took a step back, but after a few seconds, she stepped forward again. She had to know and she double-clicked. “Oh my god,” Betty mumbled. She pulled the chair behind her, taking a seat as she looked through the folder. She felt a little sat at what she found. It was photos. Not like the photos on the walls. It was photos of Jughead. Betty flicked through them, not sure what she was seeing was correct. They were photos of Jughead, but it was obvious he had no idea the photos were being taken. 

There were photos of him laughing, smiling, kissing a mysterious blond woman that Betty could only assume was this Sabrina woman. The more she looked, the more she felt like she was invading not only Ethel’s privacy but also Jughead’s. There were photos taken from outside his house, staring up through his window. His near naked form taking up the whole computer screen. Betty’s stomach fluttering as she looked at the photos and his near perfect body. It had been less than a week since they were interrupted by the fireplace last Saturday night, she remembered the feel of his body under her fingertips, but seeing him like this with perfect lighting and in HD, a grin spread over her lips. Now, who was being the creepy one, she asked herself. She looked through more photos, feeling weird now. 

“What the hell!” Betty looked up to see Ethel standing by the door, staring daggers into her. 

“Shit,” she said as she stepped back. “I’m sorry.”

Ethel took a few steps towards Betty and her face turned red. “What the hell are you doing down here?”

“I… I…” Betty stumbled, she had no excuse up her sleeve so she decided to flip it around to Ethel. “What the hell is this?” She turned the laptop around, an image of Jughead’s bare torso taking up the whole screen. 

Ethel went bright red as she stormed over to the desk, slamming the laptop shut. Betty watched as Ethel panicked. She could see the wheels in her mind turning, trying to think of an excuse, but there wasn’t one. 

“You love him, don’t you?”

“He’s my boss,” Ethel replied. “And my friend.”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“I… I…” Ethel said again, Betty’s eyes focused on her. “Please, don’t tell him.”

“What the hell are all those photos?”

“They’re nothing.”

“They’re creepy,” Betty replied. “You can’t have him so you just look at photos of him, he’s practically naked.”

“He’s not naked!” Ethel yelled.

“I have to tell him.”

Panic fell onto Ethel’s face. “No, no, you can’t!” She shrieked and ran towards the door, standing in front of it so she wouldn’t run. “You don’t know what it’s like!”

“What is like?”

“I’ve seen you two together. You don’t think I see it, but I do. I see you separating whenever I come into the room. I see your red lips when I come into his office. I see the way he looks at you. He never looks at me like that.” Ethel said, sadness in her voice.

“I’m sorry, Ethel. I do know what it’s like. Unrequited love sucks. But this, lusting after him, staring at photos he didn’t know were being taken is not the way to deal with it.”

“I know. I know.” Ethel said, a tear falling down her cheek. “I don’t want to lose my job.”

“What’s the plan, Ethel? You’re going to keep working for him, hoping one day he’ll stop seeing you as an employee and fall in love with you? It won’t happen.” Betty knew she was being a little harsh, but Ethel needed to hear it.

“If you weren’t here, then maybe.”

“I am here. He likes me. And I like him, and I’m sorry about that. But I’m not going anywhere until he asks me to leave.” Betty replied. “Forcing a kiss on him isn’t that way to get him to like you.”

“Did he tell you about that?” 

“No, Blake told me.”

“How did she find out?”

“She saw you,” Betty replied.

“Shit,” Ethel mumbled, flopping down to the closest chair beside her. 

Betty suddenly saw a different side to her. Tears fell down her face, her hands were in her hair as she slumped over. Betty walked over to her and pulled up a chair beside her. “Hey,” Betty said pulling at her hand. “I’m sorry. I really am. What I said before is true. Unrequited love sucks. I’ve had my experience with it. Even Blake only a few days ago too. But you can’t keep him to yourself. I’m sorry to say, but he doesn’t want you.”

“Don’t mind my feelings,” Ethel said with a huff.

“I’m sorry, but it’s true. Maybe you should find a new job, seeing him every day must not be easy.”

“No, I love my job,” Ethel replied.

“Do you love your job, or do you love Jughead?” Betty asked.

“Both,” Ethel replied, crying again.

Betty couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. She hardly knew Ethel, but here she was, declaring her love for the man she was falling for. She wasn’t jealous or angry, not anymore. She wanted to help her. “Hey, Ethel,” Betty said taking her hand again. “This isn’t healthy. Obsessing over your boss. Maybe the reason you think you’re in love with him because everything you do is for Jughead.” Betty explained. “What if you look for love somewhere else?”

Ethel rolled her eyes. “Come on, look at me. I’m not exactly every man’s dream girl. I’m not like you.”

“You’re beautiful Ethel,” Betty replied, a smile on her lips.

“You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not. What if we create a tinder profile for you, or bumble? I know you’d get hundreds of hits.” Betty said, a happiness in her voice.

Ethel stared back at Betty, cocking her head to the side. “Why are you helping me? I’ve done nothing but be a bitch to you since you started here.”

“I know deep down you’re a good person. Jughead may only see you as a friend, and that’s his loss, okay?” Betty smirked.

Ethel brushed away the falling tears from her cheeks.

“First though, we need to do a few things,” Betty said as she stood. “We need to delete those photos. I promise I won’t tell Jughead if you get rid of them all.”

“But…”

“But nothing, it’s creepy. You can’t get over him until we delete those.” Betty said picking up the laptop and opening it. “Are these the only copies?”

Ethel nodded. “Really?” Betty asked not believing her.

“Yes, that’s the only copies,” Ethel replied as Betty clicked delete. 

“Next, let's make a new rule. Jughead can’t contact you outside of work hours. I’ve seen him emailing you late at night and on the weekend. Tell him you need a personal life, too. Okay?” Betty suggested, Ethel nodded. “Last thing. Can you please be a little nicer to Blake?”

“But I am nice to her.”

“No, you’re not. She thinks you hate her. You don’t have to be her best friend, but a ‘hello, how are you’ would be start.” Betty said, Ethel, nodding again. 

Ethel gave Betty a smile and she smiled back. “Thank you” 

“You’re welcome,” Betty replied. “I know what it’s like. Jughead is an easy man to like.”

“The difference is, he likes you back.”

 

 

It was later in the day when Betty bounced down the stairs. She saw Jughead’s office door was closed and giggled to herself as she looked up the stairs, making sure Blake didn’t follow her as she walked towards the office door, slowly opening it and closing it behind her. 

Betty turned, seeing Jughead typing away. He didn’t even lift his head, he just continued to type away and she watched as his fingers ran over the keys so fast, they were like a blur. Betty walked towards the desk, watching as a smile started to form on his lips. “Hi, Betty,” Jughead said, still typing away.

Betty stopped beside his desk. “How did you know it was me, you didn’t even look up.”

“I smelled you,” Jughead replied, looking up to see a puzzled look on Betty’s face.

“You smelled me? And what do I smell like, Mr. Jones?” Betty asked as she walked behind him. She bent over, standing behind his chair, she ran her hands down his chest, diving her face into his neck. 

“You smell like flowers and happiness,” He leant his head back as Betty kissed his neck.

“Flowers and happiness?” Betty asked as she moved her lips to his ear. 

“Yes.” He replied as he moved his hands from his keyboard. 

She ran her lips from his ear back down to his neck. Her hands ran over his body, finding their way to under his shirt. “Betts,” Jughead said in a moan. “I’m trying to work here.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Betty pulled her lips back. 

“No.”

“Good,” Betty said as she kissed his neck again. Her lips and tongue moved together to kiss the delicate skin on his neck. 

“You know, Betty. Since hiring you I think I’ve been doing less work.” He said, his hands moving up to her hair, grinning as she sucked his neck.

“Maybe you should have hired someone else.”

“Then we wouldn’t be doing this.” He replied, moving his neck further back. His shirt is pulled up, Betty’s hands surveying his toned torso. 

“I actually came in here to ask you something,” Betty said as she moved her lips back with her hands, spinning him in his chair. 

“Okay.” He replied, Jughead resting his hands onto her hips. 

“I was thinking, since I’ve been here a month now, why don’t we celebrate, have a few drinks?” She asked, stepping between his legs.

“Sounds like a good idea.” His hands played with the waistband of her jeans. 

“It would have to be here, though. I promise we won’t wake up Blake.” Betty replied, looking down at him.

“We, you want a party?” He asked, puzzled.

“Not a party, I thought maybe we could invite Sweet Pea, Ethel, too. And maybe your sister?” Betty asked.

“Ethel? I thought you didn’t like her?” Jughead asked.

“She’s just a bit misunderstood,” Betty thought back to the conversation she had with Ethel earlier that day. “Also, I’m hoping you’d say yes because I already invited your sister and she’s already on her way.”

“Oh really? And what if I had said no?” Jughead asked, his hands moving up and down her thighs. 

“Well,” she said as she stepped over his legs, straddling him in his office chair. “I think I could convince you.”

“Oh yeah?”

She laced her arms over his shoulder, her legs on either side of him, her core pressed deep to his. “So, what will it be, Juggie?” Betty asked, leaning her lips close to his. 

“Sounds like fun,” he leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled her lips back. “Hey!” He protested.

“I have another question for you.”

“Okay.”

“You know last weekend, when we were cut short?” She asked and he nodded. “I was just wondering when we were going to continue.”

“Ummm…” Jughead said with a moan. 

Betty wiggled herself against him, feeling him poking her. “It’s just, I can’t stop thinking about what might have happened.” She whispered.

“I’m sorry we were interrupted. I can’t stop thinking about it, either.” He replied, noticing Betty biting her lip. “I was just giving you time to breathe, maybe you thought we were going too fast.”

Betty shook her head. “Not too fast. I was just thinking if we didn’t stop, would you have touched me where I wanted you the most? Would you have run your lips over me, kissed me everywhere…” Betty murmured, running her lips to below his ear. “Would we have stayed in front of the fire, or would we have moved somewhere a little more comfortable?”

Jughead exhaled loudly, his hands became shaky.

“I can’t stop thinking about what you would taste like,” She said as she pressed her lips to his neck again.

“Jesus, Betty,” Jughead said with a shaky voice. 

Betty could feel him shaking underneath her. His hands moved up her body, his hands moving under her jumper, brushing lightly over her breasts. “We could find out now.” He replied as Betty could feel his excitement growing beneath. 

Betty moved her lips down and over his jaw. Leaving kisses all over his neck. “No,” Betty replied quickly as she pulled herself back and jumping off him. Leaving Jughead aroused and confused. 

“What the fuck?” He asked as she now stood in front of him. A big smile plastered to her lips, happy with herself. 

“We can’t do it now.” She replied as she stepped back to him, his hands moving to her hips again, and moving around to squeeze her ass. “Any minute now that small 4-year-old is going to come looking for me, and I don’t want to be interrupted again,” she stated as she grazed lightly over his growing bulge. “And I want to take my time with you, Mr. Jones,” she said before she pushed away from him. Jughead could only watch as she walked away, satisfied with herself as she gave him a quick wink before she opened the door, leaving him hot, bothered and extremely aroused. 

 

 

 

After calming himself down and doing a little more writing, Jughead moved out of his office and walked into the kitchen to the source of all the giggling and laughing. When Jughead turned the corner, a smile fell over his face as he saw Betty, standing behind Blake, her hands over Blake’s, a piping bag in her hands. “Okay Blake, what you want to do is start in the middle… yep that’s it. Now push with your hands. Yes, like that, now as you squeeze you want to start to swirl anti-clockwise.” Betty said as she guided Blake’s hands, Jughead still grinned as he watched Betty helping Blake. “Now stop when you reach the outside, perfect.” 

“It doesn’t look as pretty as when you did it,” Blake said with a pout.

“You’ll get better, I have many years of practice,” Betty replied. “Do you think you can do the next one by yourself?” Blake nodded.

“These look yummy,” Jughead said as he reached to grab a newly decorated pink and white cupcake. 

“No, Daddy. They’re for your party.” Blake replied.

“Party? I thought it was just a few drinks?” Jughead asked looking at Betty.

“It is. I just wanted to do some baking.” Betty replied. 

“Does that mean I still have to wait?”

“Yes,” Betty replied, looking around the kitchen that was messy. Filled with icing sugar, and dirty bowls throughout the whole kitchen. “Oh, and JB messaged me. She’ll be here soon.” 

“Maybe she can help with cleaning this mess up,” Jughead said sarcastically.

“Sorry.” 

“How’s this?” Blake asked holding up and cupcake. Betty just giggled as Blake managed to get more icing on the counter and her hands than on the cupcake. 

“Good, honey,” Betty laughed.

“Betty, can you bake my birthday cake?” Blake asked.

“Birthday cake? When’s your birthday sweetie?”

“It’s in a few weeks,” Jughead replied.

“Daddy said I could have a party. He said he is going to buy me a unicorn.” Blake declared with excitement.

“I said maybe,” Jughead replied shaking his head.

“A unicorn?” Betty asked looking at Jughead with her head cocked to the side.

Blake, it’s getting a bit, late, baby. I think it’s bedtime.” Jughead said noticing the time.

“I want a cupcake.”

“You can have one tomorrow. You know what sugar this late does to you. Now up, get ready for bed.”

“I’ll take her,” Betty replied leaning into Jughead as Blake ran up the stairs. “You can clean the kitchen,” Betty said with a laugh and hurrying up the stairs as well before Jughead could protest.

 

 

 

After giving Blake a bath and putting her the bed, Betty made her way back to the kitchen. The place was now spotless. Her tray of cupcakes was on a plate, Betty couldn’t help but grin as she saw Jughead holding a half-eaten cupcake in his hands, icing around his mouth. “Ah hum!” Betty said clearing her throat.

“What?” Jughead replied.

“Did I say you could eat one?” she crossed her arms over her body.

“Well, seeing as I had to clean up this mess, I thought I deserved one,” Jughead replied.

Betty took a few steps towards him, she ran her finger through the nicely decorated icing and proceeded to put a dollop of the icing on his nose. “Hey!” He protested. “What was that for?”

“No reason,” Betty grinned. 

He placed the remainder of the cupcake onto the counter and reached for Betty’s hands. “No!” Betty exclaimed as he moved his face close to hers, rubbing his nose over hers, rubbing the icing all over her face. “Juggie, No!” She yelled, pushing away from him. Icing was now spread all over her nose and cheeks. 

Jughead just stood there looking proud of himself. A big smile covered his lips. He wiped the remainder icing off his face. “Let's call it revenge, for earlier.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Betty said as she wiped the icing off her face, an innocent grin of her face. 

“Please,” Jughead replied taking a step towards her. “Next time, I will be the one leaving you all hot and bothered.” He said leaning in, placing his mouth an inch away from her face. Betty leaned in to place a kiss onto his lips when he pulled them back. Taking a step back just as there was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it.” He replied, walking away from Betty.

————

“What is Ethel doing here?” Sweet Pea asked as he joined Betty in the kitchen an hour later. 

“I invited her,” Betty replied looking back as Ethel sat alone while Jellybean talked to Jughead. 

“Why?” 

“Don’t be so mean, Pea,” Betty replied lowering her voice. “She’s alright once you get to know her.”

“I’ve known her for years, believe me. She’s not worth getting to know.” He replied. “I’m surprised you want her here anyway. Did you not know that she kissed Jughead?”

“Why would that bother me?” She asked, trying to distract him.

Sweet Pea grinned. “Oh please, Betty. You may have everyone else fooled, but not me. You and Jug have been eyefucking all night, and I’ve only been here half an hour.” He smirked before he walked away.

Betty looked back to Jughead. He caught her eyes and finished his drink before he joined her in the kitchen. He stood beside her, his hand gripping hers behind the counter. “You alright?” He asked, nudging her shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Betty replied.

“Did Sweet Pea say something?” He asked as she looked a little lost.

She had been dying to ask him about the kiss with Ethel for days now. But she bit her tongue especially once she confronted Ethel earlier. But she wanted to hear it from him. “What happened with you and Ethel?” She asked lower her voice so Ethel wouldn’t hear.

“Did Pea tell you something happened?”

“No, Blake did, actually.”

Jughead looked back in shock. “She knows?”

“She saw it happen.”

“It was just a kiss,” Jughead explained. 

“No feeling whatsoever?”

“Not on my behalf.”

“What does that mean?”

Jughead turned to face her. His hand still gripped hers he pulled her across to the other side of the kitchen, away from the others. “A few months ago, she came into my office. Said she couldn’t hide her feelings anymore. And she kissed me.”

“Just like that?” She asked.

“I’ve never seen Ethel as more than anything but a friend. A friend that I admired so much that I hired her to work for me. There are no feelings there.” He explained.

“Are you sure?” She hated asking. But she needed to know.

“No. No feelings. I told her I only see her as a friend. Nothing more.” Jughead replied looking towards Ethel who was kicking back her second wine. “I know she had feelings for me, they’ve disappeared.”

Jughead looked back to Betty who still seemed to be worried. “Betts.” He said with a whisper. “There is only one woman on my mind right now.”

“And who is that?” She asked, a small smile forming.

“You.” He replied. He moved his hand to her hip, squeezing her hip tight before he shocked her by placing a kiss on her lips. He had never made a move on her with this many people that knew them present. 

“Jug-” Betty pulled back to see all three people looking at them. 

“I don’t care, Betty,” he said as he pulled her back, placing another kiss on her lips. This time longer and more passionate, which caused Sweet Pea to holler.

“Get a room, guys!”

Ethel and JB just looked on, a slightly unhappy look on their faces for completely different reasons. 

“Gross guys. Please.” JB said.

Jughead just gave Betty one last smile before he pulled on her hand and they both sat beside each other at the table. 

“I say we do a toast.” Sweet Pea said raising his glass. “To Betty. Working for this grump for one month and he still wasn’t able to scare you off.”

“Not yet,” JB added, receiving a kick from Jughead.

“There’s no place I’d rather be,” Betty replied looking towards Jughead, clinking their glasses together.

 

 

 

Jughead stood by the door waving off his friends. He gave JB a hug, thanking her for giving a very drunk Sweet Pea and Ethel a ride home. But Betty couldn’t help but notice how close they were, crammed into the back of JB’s Mini Cooper. 

“I should get going too,” Betty said as Jughead turned to look at her. She threw her jacket over her shoulders, and he closed to door. “How many drinks have you had?” He asked.

“Just the two.”

“I think that’s one too many, Betts. I don’t think you should drive home.” He replied, his hands moving to her jacket.

“Jug, I had 2 drinks. I’m perfectly fine to drive home.” But Jughead shook his head. 

“No, no. I don’t think you should go home. I think you should stay.” He replied, unable to hide his big smile.

“Jug-”

“Stay,” Jughead said. 

Betty gave him a glare, her brain clicking when she finally understood what he meant. “Stay.” He repeated. 

“You want me to stay? What about Blake?” She asked moving her hand to his chest. 

“We’ll sort it out tomorrow,” Jughead replied, their eyes locking. “Unless you don’t want to.”

“No, no. I definitely want to stay.” Betty bit her lip.

“Good.”

He quickly locked the door behind him and grabbed her hand. He went up the stairs with Betty following fast behind him. 

 

Jughead pulled her into his bedroom. Closing the door behind him, Betty heard the door lock shut. She surveyed his room. This was the only room in the house she had never step foot in. It was nice and large. A big wooden bed sat in the middle, a blue bedspread covering it. Betty’s moved her hands over the sheets, letting the material slip through her fingers before she moved around the room. Jughead watched as she walked over to a large bookshelf. Her eyes travelled over the books, she smiled slightly as she touched the spine of one of the books. Pulling it out she spun back to Jughead. “Is this the first edition?” She asked. 

“It is,” Jughead replied. “You’re a fan?”

“I love this book. Toni Morrison is my literary hero.” Betty replied, her eyes looking at the book. 

Jughead stepped towards her. “Take it.” He said.

Betty looked at him in shock. “No, I can’t.” She replied placing it back on the shelf. 

“Betts, take it. I don’t mind.” He whispered.

“Jug, no. It must have the cost you a fortune.” She replied stepping away from the bookshelf she moved her hands up to around Jughead’s neck. 

Jughead moved his lips to hers, giving her a soft kiss. When he pulled back, he saw a look in her eyes, something he’d never seen before. “After all that teasing today, I thought you’d push me onto the bed.” He joked.

“I’m a little nervous.” She admitted.

“Why?”

“It’s been a while for me” 

“It’s been a while for me, too,” Jughead smiled.

“What about Sabrina? When did that end?” She asked.

“Over six months ago.”

“Yeah, it’s been longer for me,” Betty revealed.

“How long?”

“Two years.”

“Two years? I don’t believe you,” Jughead said with a small grin. “Not with the way you were talking this afternoon.”

“It was an act Jug. I’m scared.” She replied shyly.

“Betts. We don’t have to do anything.” He whispered, stepping back from her.

“No, no I want to.” She said pulling him back to her. “I’m just scared.”

“What are you scared of?” He asked looking concerned.

“My last boyfriend was cheating on me for over a year and I didn’t know,” she explained. “That’s the main reason I’ve been single for so long. I don’t want to get my heart broken.”

Her breath was shaky as she exhaled, seeing concern and worry in his eyes. “Sorry, this is too much. I’m probably freaking you out. You just want fun. I want that too, believe me. I’m sorry. Forget I said anything.” Betty said shaking her head, wishing she could just take it all back. 

“Betts,” Jughead murmured, and she closed her eyes in fear of what he might say next. “Betty.” He said again and she opened her eyes. “I promise I won’t hurt you.” 

“Promise?”

“I swear,” he said, staring into her eyes.

Betty smiled back to him as he moved his hands to her face. She loved the feeling of his hands on her face and she lifted her own above her head. He took the hint and pulled the jumper up over her head. His eyes fell on her perfect lacy pink bra as he threw the jumper to the ground. Betty moved her hands to his shirt pushing it off his shoulders and pulling up the t-shirt he had underneath. A smile fell to her lips as she looked at him. His body was perfect. Muscular, but not too big. She took a step backward, sitting down on the bed behind her. Jughead was still standing when her hands moved to the button of his jeans. Popping it open and pulling the zipper down. Jughead helped her pull them down, kicking them off he stood there in the only pair of striped boxers as she leaned back onto the bed. 

He moved his body over hers. He didn’t say a word as his hands landed on the waistband of her jeans, pulling them off her, socks and all. Betty beamed up at him, only wearing a bra and panties, she felt a little vulnerable, but she had never felt more comfortable with someone before as he hovered above her, knees on either side of her. His hands wandered to her face, brushing back her loose curls. “You are so beautiful.” He said as he looked down at her. She blushed instantly.

“So are you,” she replied, causing Jughead to chuckle. “Not beautiful, handsome.” She corrected herself. “I still don’t know how you haven’t been snapped up already.”

“Too much baggage, I guess. No-one wants a man with a kid.”

“Well, I’m glad for other people’s stupidity.” She replied as he linked his fingers into hers. “Now I get to have you.”

“And I get to have you,” Jughead replied before he crashed his lips onto hers again. 

Jughead’s body lay above Betty’s, his lips plastered onto hers. He kissed her with passion and lust. Neither still couldn’t believe what was happening. He moved his lips down her body, his hands falling to the clasp of her bra and she him a nod before he took it off. His hands were cupping her breasts softy after he threw her bra across the room. “I’ve noticed you’re a boob man.” She joked.

“Really?” He asked as he ran his thumbs over her nipples. 

“Uh huh,” Betty said with a moan before he dove his lips onto her breasts. He licked and sucked, giving each nipple enough attention before he moved further down. He placed a kiss to her stomach and she arched her back as he dove lower. His hands moved to the waistline of her panties. He pulled them down her legs and she kicked them off, opening her legs for him. Jughead moved his hands up her thighs. Seeing her heat glistening for him. “Juggie,” she moaned.

He looked up at her. “I want you to touch me.” She said breathlessly. “I want to know how it would feel to have your lips, everywhere.”

He only had to nod before he moved his hands up further. Spreading her legs wider as he moved his head down. Betty jolted up in surprise as his lips touched her. Her legs automatically closing on his head. “Sorry.” She said, moving her hands to either side of his head. 

Jughead laughed before he moved his lips back to her heat, his tongue moving into her. Pushing past her folds, his lips sucking onto her clit. “Juggie.” Betty moaned in pleasure as he moved his tongue in and out of her. He moved with his tongue for a few minutes before he added in a finger. Betty arched in pleasure as he moved his hand and tongue in unison. Betty moving her hands to his hair, pulling on his thick strands as he moved. “Juggie, I….I” She breathed. 

“Come for me, babe,” Jughead said pulling his lips back for only a second before he moved them back, just in time for Betty to fall apart. Screaming his name as she came. Forgetting about the young 4-year-old girl in the next room, not even being scared that she may have to wake her. 

Jughead worked Betty through her orgasm. Not letting up until she was done. Jughead pulled his lips and hand back. Watching as she breathed heavily below her. “You okay?” He asked.

“Yes,” Betty replied, opening her eyes to look at him. “That was amazing.” She said grinning from ear to ear.

“We’ve only just started, babe.”

Jughead waited for her breathing to become more normal before he moved back to her. She sat up in the bed. Her hands moved to his boxers. Pulling them down, she reached in and wrapped her hand around his growing length. “Juggie. I want you. Now.” He kicked his boxers off, they joined his jeans on the floor. He moved to hover above her and reached across to his nightstand, rummaging around until he found a condom. He quickly rolled it on, lining up with Betty core. He gave her an intense look. “Are you sure?” He asked. “Yes.” She replied softly before rolling her head back as he pushed his way into her. 

“Betty. Are you okay?” He asked, noticing the stretch.

“Yes… Move, Jug.” She said and he did what she asked. Moving in and out of her. 

She opened her eyes, looking up at him, her hands moved from gripping the sheets in pleasure up to his chest running them up and over him. Jughead moved his head down, catching her lips with his as she moved her legs around his hips, spreading wider as he thrust deeper into her. 

They moved together in unison, both moaning together. “Shit Betts.” He said. 

“No, not yet.” She replied knowing what he was thinking.

He tried to push past it, moving in and out with her. Both loving the feel of being with each other, feeling lust and passion for the first time in a while. “Betts.” He said, not sure he could last any longer he moved his hand to her. Rubbing her swollen nub, eager to get her there faster.

“Juggie,” Betty moaned as she let go, her walls clamping down on him, both of them coming together. Jughead tried his best not to fall onto her, but he couldn’t help it. Betty wrapped her arms around him, catching him as they breathed loudly together. He carefully slipped out of her, rolling to the side. Both lied on their backs, their breathing heavy. 

“Shit, Betty.” He said looking over to her. “That was amazing.”

Betty looked across to him. “You’re amazing.” Betty beamed at him. He discarded of the condom, throwing it into the waste bin before he moved back to her. Betty rolled towards him. He hugged her tight, placing a kiss to her temple. 

“I don’t want to go home,” Betty said, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Then don’t.” He replied. “Spend the night.”

“What about Blake. I don’t want to confuse her.”

“There’s a lock on my door if you’re scared of her bursting in,” Jughead added.

“Are you sure?”

“Please don’t go,” Jughead said, holding her tighter. Betty gave him a soft smile before she closed her eyes. He pulled the covers over their naked bodies, both so happy and content, they quickly drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

 

A slow, sleepy smile spread across Betty’s lips as she opened her eyes the following morning. It wasn’t an annoying alarm or sun streaming in through her window that woke her. It was the feeling of Jughead’s lips kissing her back, the sheet around her waist. “Morning,” Betty said with a husky voice, turning her head to look at him.

“Good Morning,” Jughead replied, placing one last kiss to her shoulder blade before his head rested on the pillow beside her. Betty turned her body to face him, pulling up the sheet all the way up.

“So I wasn’t dreaming,” she said, reaching her hand to graze over his face. “I really slept with my boss.” Betty and Jughead laughed and he moved to rest a hand on her hip. 

“What are your plans today then?” Betty asked looking at the alarm clock behind Jughead’s head, reading 7:15.

“Since it’s Saturday, I thought I might take Blake to the playground. Or maybe that trampoline park she’s been going on about for weeks.” Jughead replied.

“Sounds like fun,” Betty replied as she hitched her legs over his hip. 

“You should come,” Jughead added. “I know it’s your weekend, but I don’t want to go 2 days without seeing you.”

“Wouldn’t it confuse Blake?” Betty asked the last thing she wanted was to make Blake feel uncomfortable.

“You’re like her best friend. She’d love for you to come.”

Betty grinned back, her legs that were draped over his hip pulled him closer as she pressed her lips to his. He moved his hand up her body, brushing past her breast, resting his hands behind her neck, his thumbs rubbing against her cheeks. Jughead kissed her back, pushing his tongue into her mouth and dancing with hers. 

Jughead pulled his lips back and opened his eyes. “Jug?” Betty asked as he pressed a finger to her lips as his eyes moved to the door. Betty looked towards the door, frowning when she heard why he stopped. They both heard the sound of footsteps coming from the hall, and within seconds the doorknob began to turn. Betty was relieved when she remembered him locking the door. Then she heard Blake yelling. “Daddy!” She banged on the door. “Daddy!”

“I’m sorry,” Jughead whispered. 

“Yep, I’m up Baby,” Jughead called at the door. Blake tried to open it again.

“Why is it locked, Daddy?”

Jughead rolled his eyes and looked back towards Betty. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered. 

“It’s okay.” She replied back, a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Last night was amazing,” he told her as he pulled the sheets off him and Betty sat up in the bed. 

He rummaged around, finding a pair of PJ pants, throwing them on and handed Betty her discarded clothes that lay around the room. “Daddy!” Blake yelled again.

“I’m coming to Blake! Go to the kitchen, I’ll be there in a sec, okay?” He yelled through the door, hearing Blake’s footsteps running away. “Just give me a few minutes, I’ll distract Blake and you can sneak out the front.”

Betty nodded in agreement, throwing on her clothes from the previous day. 

Jughead unlocked the door, creeping his head through checking that Blake wasn’t still there, he then looked back to Betty. Betty walked towards him. Her hand moved to the curl that hangs over his eyes brushing it aside. “Last night was one of the best nights of my life Jug.” She whispered. 

“Me too, Betty,” Jughead replied. “I’m sorry about Blake.”

“Don’t apologise,” Betty replied. “She comes first, I know that.”

“I really like you, Betty. I meant what I said last night. I won’t hurt you.” Jughead looked at her in earnest.

“I know,” Betty said still whispering, stepping even closer to him. “That is why I’m falling for you, Jughead Jones,” Betty said before she pressed a kiss to his lips. A long lingering kiss that made both of their hearts beat loudly. 

Betty pulled her lips back and took a step away from him. “Now go. Your daughter is hungry.” She said as she playfully gave him a slap on his ass. 

“Betts,” Jughead said, still looking back at her.

“Go, Juggie.” She replied, laughing.

“I’ll see you later, right? At the trampoline park?”

“I’ll see you later Jug.”

He gave her one last big smile before he walked out the door. 

Betty’s smile faded as she watched him leave. She couldn’t help it. How did this happen? Her heart began to race as she remembered this wasn’t permanent. He was only hiring her for 3 months, that’s it. What would happen when those 3 months were up. Would she never see him again? Betty didn’t want to think about that because that made her want to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been over a week since Betty spent the night with Jughead. And ever since then, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Sure, when Blake was around, they tried their best, but Jughead couldn’t help giving her waist or hand a tight squeeze as he walked past her. She going bright red whenever he touched her. The memory of the way his hands grazed her when they were intimate together in the front of her mind. She couldn’t stop. He was on her mind all the time. Whenever she lay in bed alone, she wished he was sleeping next to her, and not a 10-minute drive away. They messaged constantly when she wasn’t at his house and called too. But it wasn’t the same.

Betty lay on her couch on Wednesday night, thinking of him when her phone lit up. Betty picked it up and smiled seeing his name.

J: Hi beautiful. 

Betty bit her lip as she messaged him back.

B: Hi handsome.

J: I miss you.

B: I saw you literally 2 hours ago.

J: I still wish you were here. What are you doing?

B: I just had dinner, now I was thinking about maybe having a bath.

Betty giggled as she pressed send.

J: Now I can’t get that image out of my mind.

Betty felt her stomach turn as she read his message. 

J: Why don’t you come around here, we could take a bath together.

B: What about Blake?

J: She’s already had a bath. :) 

J: There’s a bath in my bathroom, she won’t even know you’re there. I’ll try not to make you scream this time.

Betty rolled her eyes. They had come close a few times to Blake seeing them together. It was only a day earlier when Jughead pinned her against the wall in his bedroom, Betty screamed his name so loud they were interrupted by a sleepy Blake who knocked on Jughead’s door, demanding he come and read her another bedtime story. Betty loved Blake, she was like a best friend to her now, but this girl had the worst timing. Betty had lost count how many times they’d been interrupted.

B: Do you have bubbles? It’s not a bath without bubbles.

J: I can steal some from Blake. I think she has bubblegum flavored bubbles.

A crooked grin fell to Betty’s lips. How could she say no to him? He was being so cute, it hurt.

B: I’ll bring the bubbles.

 

 

 

Betty made her way up the stairs, opening Jughead’s bedroom door, locking it behind her as she walked into the bathroom, already hearing him running the bath. She walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and pressed a kiss to his shoulder blades. Jughead ran his hands over hers that lay on his stomach.

“You have no idea how happy I am that you came,” he said, turning his head back to face her. 

Betty peeled herself away from Jughead, handing him a new Lush bubble bar. She turned her back, removing her coat and shirt and pulling off her socks and jeans only to see Jughead adding the whole bubble bar to the bath. “Jug, don’t tell me you used the whole thing?”

Jughead looked back at her, a surprised look on his face. “Was I not supposed to?” He asked.

“There’s going to be bubbles everywhere,” Betty replied rushing towards the bath. 

“I like bubbles,” he replied with a grin.

Betty couldn’t help but giggle at him. She reached her hand up to his chin, pulling it towards her. “It’s a good thing you’re cute.” She said before she placed a light kiss to his lips. 

 

 

 

Jughead and Betty sat on either side of the bathtub. A mountain of bubbles on top of them. Jughead was struggling to actually see Betty. “Okay, you were right,” he said as he tried to push away the bubbles to see her lying across from him. 

“I told you,” she replied, placing her feet onto his chest, Jughead running his hands over them giving her a message. 

“So, Saturday,” Betty asked. “What’s the plan?”

“The kids are showing up at 11, and I’m hoping they’ll all be gone by 3,” Jughead replied.

“Sounds good. And you still want me to bake the cake?” 

“If you want to,” Jughead replied, his hands still massaging Betty’s feet. “I still can’t believe I’m going to have a 5-year-old. That makes me feel old.”

“You’re not old, Jug,” Betty replied.

“According to Blake I’m old.”

“She thinks anyone over 10 is old,” she said with a smile as she pulled her feet back. 

“Thanks for agreeing to help. I don’t even know who most of these kids are.” Jughead sighed. “But she wanted them to come, so, they’ll come.”

“That’s because Blake has you wrapped around her little finger,” Betty said, seeing him looking a little upset by the remark. “Not that it’s a bad thing. You just love her so much, you want to make her happy.”

“I do love her. She’s my baby.” Jughead replied.

“She’ll always be your baby,” Betty added, seeing a smile come back to Jughead’s face. “I also have an idea for a present for Blake. I think she’ll love it.”

“You don’t have to buy her a gift, Betts. You’re making the cake. That’s enough.”

“She really wants what I have in my head. I can’t buy it for her.”

“What is it?” Jughead asked.

“I’ll tell you later. It may require some convincing.” Betty replied with a wink.

“Oh really?” Jughead asked as she sat further up in the bath. Pushing past more bubbles to get to her. “You could convince me now,” he said as he knelt between her stretched out legs in the bath. Betty slipped down further as he hovered above her, placing a long kiss to her lips. His hand moving in the water, moving up her leg as they kiss. “Juggie,” Betty moaned softly as his hand cupped her. 

Jughead just kept moving. Betty’s legs spread wider, her foot resting onto the edge of the tub, her hand moving to his face as she kissed him, the other hand rubbing up to his back as Jughead moved his hand further on her. She moved her head back, a pant falling from her lips as he inserted 2 fingers through her slick folds. He placed his lips onto her neck, giving her a kiss on her skin before he moved down, grazing his lips onto her breast. “Jug, god I need you now,” Betty said as she locked her eyes with him.

“Now?” Jughead asked.

“Yes, yes. Now.” Betty said as she moved her hand down to his obvious erection. Her hand pumping on him. 

“Wait, I…I need a condom,” Jughead said moving away from her only to have Betty refusing to let him go anywhere. 

“I don’t care. I’m on the pill anyway.” She replied choppily. 

He locked eyes with her, noticing her desperation. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, just do it, Jug,” Betty said as one of her legs wrapped around his hip, pulling him closer, only a second later he pushed inside her. His breath was shaky as he moved inside her. Neither caring about the water that was being pushed onto the bathroom floor. 

Betty rolled her head back on the soft towel behind her head. Her hands rested on his hips, pulling him into her. Her nails dug into his skin as he bent his head down, his lips sucked on her neck. “You feel so good,” Jughead said as he thrust into her. “I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Me either, Jughead,” Betty replied as she panted. 

He pushed his lips onto Betty’s. Her tongue thrust into his mouth, hers mixing with his. Her lips pressed harshly against his, knowing that they would bruise, but she didn’t care. She loved the way he felt in her. Feeling all of him for the first time. Her mind was not able to push back the thoughts that had been in her head for the past week. Her lips were too scared to say the words out loud that she had been dying to say. As she looked up at him moving above her, desperation and happiness on his face, she looked up and at him and she knew she didn’t just really like him. She loved him. And that scared her. 

Tears began to fall from Betty’s eyes as Jughead moved in and out of her. Not from pain but from fear. Fear of knowing that she was a goner. He promised he wouldn’t hurt her, but she knew this didn’t have a happy ending. And it scared her. It scared her so much. He noticed her tears, stopping his movement as his eyes looked down at her. “Are you okay? Am I hurting you?” He asked.

She shook her head, not able to say anything back, scared those 3 little words would come out instead. She just brushed the tears away with her hands and moved them back to his hips and wiggled her hips up to get him to move again. When he did his hands reached down to stroke her. As soon as his fingers touched her, she fell apart. Betty exhaling loudly, pulling Jughead along with her. He hovered above her, his breath choppy along with hers. Sadness in his eyes as he saw tears running down her face again. 

“I’m sorry.” He exhaled.

“Why are you sorry? That was amazing.” Betty replied once she got her breathing under control.

“I was too rough.” He replied. “I just wanted you so much.”

“I did too, Juggie. You have no idea how much I needed you.” Betty said, a small smile on her lips. 

“Why are you crying then?” He asked, his eyes studying hers. 

“I… I…,” She stuttered as she had to push the real reason out of her mind. “It was just amazing and I wish I could stay here with you forever. But I can’t.”

“I’m so sorry Betty,” he said, his eyes apologetic.

“No, don’t be. I knew the rules when we started this. I need to stop being a baby and get over it.” Betty replied pushing away from Jughead as he just sat back, watching as Betty stood up in the bath. Her legs were still a little wobbly, he held onto her hands as she stepped out of the tub, she ran the towel over her body removing the many bubbles off her before she reached for her clothes. Jughead could only watch as she dressed again. 

Jughead stood up, wrapping a towel around his waist when he walked over to her. His eyes looking soft as he watched her. 

“Betty,” he said talking a step closer to her. 

“I should go.” She replied once she was dressed.

“You could stay.”

“You and I both know that isn’t a good idea.”

“I don’t care. I want you to stay.”

“Blake nearly caught us yesterday. We need to be more careful or she will catch us.”

“Would that be such a bad thing?” He said a smile on his lips.

Betty looked up at him. Her heart was pounding like crazy. There were tears resting in her eyes, begging to fall that she had to push back. “Don’t say that.” She said, her voice almost angry. “Don’t say that unless you mean it.”

“Betts.” Jughead exhaled loudly. She took a step towards the door. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jug,” she said looking at the ground refusing to meet his eyes. 

“Betty, wait,” Jughead said as he watched her turn away from him, almost running out the door. 

She hurried down the stairs, closing the main door behind her as she ran through the rain to her car. Slamming the door behind her, her head fell into her hands. She couldn’t stop the tears that streamed down her face. She didn’t want this to happen. How did it happen? She had only known him for a month and a half and she didn’t just love him, she was in love with him.

 

 

 

When the next day arrived, Betty had to push the feelings she had off her mind. Today was a new day, hopefully, Jughead had forgotten how weird she was acting the night before. Emotions were high, that’s what she told herself. Maybe she didn’t love him at all. It was just sex, that’s what she told herself. Just amazing, mind-blowing sex. 

She had to shake her head and put her head back on track when she arrived at the Jones’ house that morning. She locked her car and ran across the street just as Jughead walked down the steps, his hand holding onto Blake’s as she wore a small backpack on her back.

“Jug, where are you going?” Betty asked as she reached him.

“I’m going to school,” Blake said a giant smile on her lips.

“School?” she asked cocking her head to the side.

“It’s a half day experience thing. Just seeing if she enjoys herself there for next year.”

“Oh, okay,” Betty replied. “Should I come back later then?” She asked.

“No, stay here. We need to talk about something anyway.” Jughead replied. Those words making her stomach turn.

“Talk? About what?” She asked innocently.

Jughead looked down at Blake who was smiling up at him. “I’ll explain when I get back, okay?”

“Okay,” Betty replied, trying to make her voice less shaky. “Have fun at school sweetie,” Betty said looking towards Blake. 

“Bye Betty!” Blake waved her hand as Jughead walked with her towards his car. 

 

 

 

Betty paced around the house. It had been over an hour since Jughead left. “We need to talk.” The words he said were ringing in her ears. What did he want to talk about? Was it about how weird she was acting last night? Or maybe he wanted to stop what they were doing. Maybe he realized he didn’t need a nanny anymore. All these possibilities were running through her mind in a loop. 

Finally, she heard his car park outside. She was freaking out. Was she about to be told she was out of a job? She didn’t know. Betty ran towards the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. 

“Betty?” Jughead said as he stepped into the house. 

She took one last gulp before she answered him. “Here.” She stood nervously by the kitchen counter. 

He grinned as he walked into the kitchen seeing her. He rushed towards her, planting his lips onto hers. Kissing her passionately. Betty pulled back, almost stunned. “You said you wanted to talk.”

“I couldn’t exactly say that I wanted to push my tongue into your mouth and drag you up to my bedroom in front of Blake, could I?” He smirked.

“So, you’re not going to fire me?”

Jughead wrinkled his nose. “Fire you? Why the hell would I fire you?”

“I don’t know. You said you wanted to talk, and I got scared.” She replied looking down at the floor.

Jughead laughed. “You’re so silly, Betty.” He rested his hands on either side of her face. “That’s why I like you so much."  
“You do? You like me?” Betty asked nervously.

“Is that not obvious?” Jughead asked with a shake of his head. 

Betty smiled back to him. She rested her hands around his neck, pressing another kiss to his lips. “What was this about dragging me to your bedroom?” Betty asked. He couldn’t help but grin widely as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his hips as he carried her up the stairs, closing his bedroom door behind him and throwing her onto his bed. 

 

 

 

Betty and Jughead lay in the late morning sun. A single white sheet dropped over their torsos as they held each other. His leg was hitched around her hip, pulling her closer to him, his fingers running down her naked back as they rested their heads on the same pillow, their breathing still choppy. Betty moved her hand up to the curl that always hung over her eyes. Brushing it off his beautiful blue eyes that were looking back at her. 

“How long do we have?” she asked. It was the first words they had spoken since they landed on his bed. 

“A few hours.” He replied softly. 

“Good, because I don’t want to let you go. Not yet.” She replied as she rested her hand onto his shoulder. 

Jughead looked at her, seeing a kind of softness on her face. Similar to what she looked like last night before she ran off. 

“Betty.” He asked and her eyes moved to his. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good.” She replied. “Now I’m here with you. Are you okay?”

“I’m perfect.” He ran his hand up and down her back, leaving good bumps in his wake. “I only ask because you look a little sad.”

“Sad?”

“Yeah. You looked sad last night, too.” He replied. “Like, if you don’t like what we’re doing anymore and you wanted to stop?”

She pulled back instantly, sitting up in the bed, tears stinging her eyes. “Do you want to stop?” She asked pulling the sheet up to cover herself. 

“No, no. Of course, I don’t want to stop.” He replied back quickly. “You just look upset. I saw something in your eyes last night. I don’t know what it was. Regret maybe.”

“No, I would never regret what has happened.” She replied. “It’s just… just...”

“Just what, Betty?” He asked nervously. 

“I’m scared, Jug,” Betty said. “I know you said you wouldn’t hurt me. And I believed you would never hurt me on purpose. I know we’ve only been doing whatever this is a few weeks, but I like you. I like you so much it hurts. It hurts that I have to go home alone. I want to sleep next to you. I want to wake up with you. I know Blake comes first and I would never ask you to put me before her. I know the rules.”

“Screw the rules,” Jughead replied.

“What?” Betty asked incredulously. 

“The only reason I told you that rule was because I was scared, too. I didn’t want to happen to me and Blake what happened with Sabrina. But I knew straight away you were nothing like her. You care for Blake. Almost like a Mother. You would never hurt her. And I know if she found out about us, she would be happy because she loves you.”

“What are you saying, Jug?” Betty asked.

“I’m saying let's do this for real,” he reached for Betty’s hands. “Let's tell Blake. Everyone else already knows and they have all been happy for us, even Ethel.”

“That’s because she’s too preoccupied with Sweet Pea.” Betty sniggered. 

“You really want to do this though? Tell Blake? What will people say?” Betty asked.

“The way I feel when I’m around you is nothing I’ve ever felt before. I don’t care what other people say. I don’t care that you’re my nanny and I’m dating you. I just want to be with you.”

“Juggie…” Betty said before she jumped onto him. He lay back on the bed while she lay on top of him, placing hundreds of kisses on his face. 

“Wait, Betts, wait…”

She pulled back, but her smile still remained. “I know Blake will be happy. But just in case, maybe we should wait till after her birthday, just to be safe.”

“I understand,” she nodded before she placed a kiss on his lips again. “Since we still have a few more hours, how about we celebrate?” She moved her lips down his body, moving on his neck, and down his chest. Pulling the sheet from his torso before she moved further down south. 

 

 

 

By 1 pm on Saturday Jughead’s house was almost unrecognizable as it was filled with children and parents. Many he had never seen before. He was a little nervous, but thankfully he had his sister and Betty by his side, helping to keep everything under control. 

“Jughead, Toni and Cheryl are here,” JB said as she rushed into the kitchen to find him stress eating a bagel.

“I didn’t invite them after what happened a few weeks ago. Blake will freak if she sees Charlie.” He replied angrily before he stormed off to stop Cheryl from walking through the door. “What are you doing here?” He asked heatedly to Cheryl giving Charlie an angry look. 

“Your daughter invited Charlie,” Cheryl replied. 

“What, no she didn’t she hates him!” Jughead fumed as Toni covered the little boy's ears.

“Jug, calm down!” Toni yelled.

“Blake obviously doesn’t hold grudges like her Dad,” Cheryl said with a snark before she pushed past him. Jughead looking as Charlie handed Blake a small pink present with a giant yellow bow. 

“She looks okay, Jug. Don’t stress.” Betty said as she crept up behind him. 

“I just don’t want the day to end in tears,” he replied turning around to look at Betty.

“I know, I don’t want that to happen either.” She said as she rubbed up and down on his arms. “Just relax, okay. Everything will be fine.”

Jughead nodded at her, taking in a deep breath to try and calm himself. “You calm now?” she asked and he gave her a smile.

“I think so.” He reached out to close the door when someone behind it stopped it. 

“Hello, Jughead.” A mysterious voice said. 

“Veronica, what the hell are you doing here?” Her asked spotting Veronica Lodge standing in front of him.

“I’m here to celebrate my daughter’s birthday,” Veronica replied.

“I told you-you can’t see her,” he grew even angrier when he saw his former best friend walking up his drive way to stop behind her. “What the hell, Veronica! Why is he here?”

“Hi Jug,” Archie said, smirking wide. “Nice to see you, too.”

“You two have to leave. Now.”

Betty watched from a distance, seeing Veronica staring daggers into Jughead who was firing them back just as fast. “No, I’m not leaving. I bought Blake a gift and everything.”

“You can give it to her then you have to leave. I won’t have you upsetting her on her birthday.”

Betty watched as he clenched his fists. He was furious. “Jug, Jug,” Betty said as she grabbed onto his hand. The action was not missed by Veronica. “Just calm down, okay. You’re getting upset over nothing. Just relax. Everything will be okay.” She stroked his back with her hand. 

Jughead exhaled loudly again. He took a step back, allowing Veronica and Archie to walk in. Both looked at Betty’s grip on Jughead’s hand. “If she hurts Blake-”

“We’ll deal with it if it happens,” Betty interrupted him. “Come on, let's go get the cake,” she said, her fingers still linked with his as they wandered into the kitchen. 

 

 

 

Jughead had a smile on his face as he watched everyone crowd around Blake as she opened every present. There was a giant smile on the young girl’s face. He was so proud. As much as he hated how many kids were in his home, he was happy at how many friends she had. You wouldn’t have Blake pegged as a shy girl, as she laughed and talked with everyone at the party.

“Mommy’s turn.” Veronica interrupted as she pushed past a few children to hand Blake a little blue box. 

“Thanks, Mom,” Blake replied, almost forcefully as she pulled on the white ribbons to see a pearl necklace. 

“My parents gave me pearls like this when I was your age,” Veronica said. 

Blake looked a little apprehensive as she pulled the pearls out of the box. “Now be careful, they are very expensive. Don’t let any of these plebs touch them, okay honey?” Veronica said.

Jughead rolled his eyes at the present. “Be nice, Juggie,” Betty whispered into his ear. 

“I am.” He whispered back.

“I’ll go get my present,” Betty said as she let go of his hand to go into Jughead’s office to retrieve her gift that she had been dying to give to Blake. 

She walked into the lounge, stepping past the children who were all disappearing. Betty finding it the perfect opportunity to hand Blake her gift. 

“Blake, sweetie. Here. Happy Birthday.” She gave Blake a soft hug before she placed the box on her lap. 

Blake looked up and her, a big smile on her face as she popped open the lid. “Oh my gosh!” Blake screamed, dropping the box of pearls Veronica had given her onto the floor, Veronica gasping as Blake reached into the box and pulled out a tiny 9-week old ginger kitten. 

“You got me a kitten?” Blake shouted excitedly as she lifted the cat awkwardly up to her chest. 

“Seriously? Did she buy her a kitten? You don’t buy a 5-year-old a kitten.” Veronica snarked towards Archie but loud enough for Betty to hear. 

“Can I keep it, Daddy?” Blake asked.

“Of course you can, baby,” Jughead replied giving Betty a quick wink.

“Thank you, Betty, I love him! I love you!”

“Aww, thanks, sweetie,” Betty replied, her heart squeezing at her words. “He needs a name first.”

Blake looked towards the kitten for a few moments as she thought. “What about Baby?”

“He’s not a baby, Blake,” Veronica replied. “You can’t possibly ask a 5-year-old to look after a kitten. She’ll kill it.” Veronica said looking at Jughead.

“No, I won’t. I love him.” Blake replied looking angrily at her Mom.

“I know you won’t, sweetie,” Betty said as she stroked the kitten. “You’ll look after him so well, I know it.”

“What if I call him Bear?” Blake said looking up at her father.

“Bear?” He asked.

“Yes, bear,” Blake said again.

“Sounds like a perfect name,” he added as he bent down to pet the kitten in his daughter's arms. “Now this is a big responsibility, Blake. You’ll have to feed him and clean up after him. Make sure he is safe and happy. Do you think you can do that?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Blake nodded determinedly. “Can I take him to my room?” 

“Just for a few minutes, okay. You still have all your friends here.” Jughead said. Blake nodded before she ran up the stairs, a purring kitten in her hands.

Jughead walked towards Betty. He wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug. “She loves it. Best present ever, I think.” he whispered into her ear before he stepped away. Betty noticing the furious glare Veronica was shooting her way.

 

 

 

All the children were gone, and Betty stood in the kitchen starting with the clean up when she heard what sounds like stiletto heels on the tiles. “It’s Betty, right? The nanny?” Veronica asked looking at her.

“Yes, Betty.”

“But you’re not just the nanny, are you? You’re fucking Jughead.” Veronica said with a giant grin. 

Betty didn’t respond. She just went back to cleaning the kitchen, hoping Veronica would leave. “It’s true, isn’t it? You’re sleeping with him.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Oh, it is my business when you're supposed to be looking after my daughter but instead your fucking your boss.”

“Don’t act like you care about Blake. Jughead has told me all about you. You don’t even like your own daughter. You have no right to her.”

“She’s still my daughter, and I can take her away whenever I want.”

“You wouldn’t do that,” Betty asked, a little nervous.

Veronica turned, looking through the window at Jughead who was outside in the middle of a conversation with his father. “He looks happy,” Veronica said as she turned towards Betty.

“He is happy,” Betty added.

“I don’t like it.”

“What?” Betty asked, stunned. 

“I don’t want him to be happy. He’s the reason I have stretch marks and sagging boobs. He doesn’t deserve to be happy.”

“What is wrong with you? Sweet Pea was right. You’re a total bitch.” Betty said harshly.

Veronica narrowed her eyes. “Break up with him and quit your job.”

“No. That’s not happening.”

“Do it, or I will take the one thing Jughead loves the most in the world away from him.”   
“You wouldn’t.”

“You don’t know me at all if you think I’m joking. Break up with him and say goodbye, or I will talk to my lawyers. I will petition for full custody. And you and I both know that the mother always wins.” Veronica smirked.

Betty shook her head unable to hear the words coming out of Veronica’s mouth. “Sweet Pea was wrong, you’re not just a bitch. You’re evil.” 

“Think what you want about me. Just do it.” Veronica said one last time before she turned and walked away, leaving Betty utterly shaken. 

 

 

 

By the time Jughead walked back into the house the place was almost spotless as Betty had cleaned everything. “Wow, you shouldn’t have Betty.” Jughead smiled towards her whose mind was running like crazy.

“Thank you for today. You were amazing.” He said as he reached for her hands. “You definitely won the best present.” He said, but Betty pulled her hands back from his, trying to push away the tears in her eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Betty shook her head. “I can’t do this.”

“Can’t do what?” He asked confused.

Betty had to take a deep breath. She couldn’t stop thinking about what Veronica had said. She had no idea how serious she was, but Betty couldn’t risk it. She couldn’t be the reason why Jughead lost his daughter. 

“This, us. I can’t do it.” She replied as a tear fell down her cheek.

“Betty, I’m sorry if I scared you. We can stop if you want. The last thing I want to do is push you. If I overstepped I’m sorry,” panic and sadness in his voice. 

She shook her head, trying to stop the tears but she couldn’t. “I’m so sorry Jug to leave you in the lurch like this. I’m sure you will find someone who is a lot better than me. A proper nanny who is good at her job.”

“Betty, no. You can’t leave.” He replied. “If you want to stop what we’ve been doing we can, okay? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have started this. Blake can’t lose you. You heard her today, she loves you.” Tears ran down her face as he spoke. “What happened Betty? What changed? This morning you were happy, you were treating Blake like she was your own daughter and now you’re pushing us away. Why?”

“I’m sorry,” she stepped away from him, the lump in her throat was so big she couldn’t speak.

“Betty, please. Don’t go. We can’t lose you. I can’t lose you.” Jughead rushed towards her. 

Betty looked at him. Tears were in his eyes and a desperate look on his face. She hated herself for doing this. But she would not be the reason why he never saw Blake again. 

“Can you at least say goodbye to Blake? She’ll be devastated.” Jughead asked, a desperation in his voice.

“I can’t. I’m so sorry, Jughead. For everything.” Betty said before she ran out the door, leaving him devastated. 

She ran to her car, starting it up and driving away. She tried to push away her falling tears but they just kept falling. So bad that she couldn’t see. Betty pulled to the side of the road. Stopping her car as she cried loudly, her hands angrily hitting the steering wheel. She couldn’t stop the tears. Only a few days ago she was happier than she had ever been but now here she was, crying in her car. She no longer had a job or the man that she was sure to be in love with. She had nothing. 

 

 

 

Jughead was confused. He couldn’t understand what was happening. Betty was gone and he had no idea why. It was only a few days ago that she was telling him how much she liked him. And this morning they had the biggest smiles on their faces as they made love in the shower. He couldn't understand it, any of it. 

“Daddy?” Blake said as she walked into the kitchen. 

Jughead had to brush away the tears in his eyes. “Yes, Blake?” He turned towards her.

“Where’s Betty?” Blake asked. “She said she was going to come and play with Bear.”

“She’s gone, baby,” Jughead replied sadly.

“Oh,” Blake replied. “We’ll play on Monday then.”

“I’m sorry Blake, Betty won’t be here on Monday.”

“Why not?” She asked.

Jughead looked down at his small girl. He hated having to tell her this. On her birthday no less. The last thing he wanted to do was have the day to end in tears. But that is exactly what ended up happening.


	9. Chapter 9

When Betty woke the following day, her eyes stung as she opened them. It was past midday, after hours of tossing and turning she finally fell asleep. The tears that were falling down her face hadn’t stopped all night. Her heart was twisting whenever she breathed, her mind not able to get the image of Jughead out. The way he looked at her when she left, a mixture of confusion, sadness, and anger in his eyes as she said goodbye. 

It had been years since she had felt like this. Crying for hours over a guy. The last boy that broke her heart was Reggie Mantle. She had a crush on him for years. They went to the same school, he was the big man on campus and she never thought in a million years that he would like her back. So, when a drunken Betty revealed her true feelings for him the last thing she had expected was for him to kiss her back. They dated for 2 years, and it was 1 year in that he cheated on her. She felt like the biggest idiot alive when she found out he wasn’t just cheating on her, he’d been doing it for a year. How could she not realize who he was? The signs were all there but Betty didn’t see them. She was so blinded by what she thought was true love. It wasn’t. Now she knew what true love felt like, the way she felt for Reggie was nothing compared to what she felt for Jughead. 

By the time Betty dragged herself out of bed, it was after 2 pm. The tears had finally dried up, and after ignoring all the messages and missed calls from Jughead she decided to just turn her phone off. Every sound was like a dagger in her heart. The more she thought about it the more she had to convince herself what she was doing was the right thing. Veronica was mean and horrible. Betty had no idea if she would ever do what she said she would do. All she knew was that she couldn’t risk it. Jughead would be devastated if he lost Blake. She was everything to him. He couldn’t lose her.

 

 

 

It was later in the day when Betty dragged herself out of her small apartment and made her way to Pops. Not only did she leave Jughead, but she also had no job. She wasn’t as broke as she was 2 months earlier, but the money would soon run out, so she went back to the only place she knew would hire her. Pops.

“Betty, long time no see.” Pop said when she walked into the diner.

“Hi, Pop. Sorry to do this to you, but I need a favor,” she said as she sat on the stool by the counter.

“Anything.”

“I need my old job back.” She explained.

“Really? I thought you were working for Jug?”

“I was, it didn’t work out,” she pushed back the lump in her throat. 

“You can always come back here Betty. I’d love to have you working here, again. Can you start tomorrow?” Pop replied, seeing the desperation and sadness in her eyes. 

“Thanks, Pop,” she gave him a quick smile before she turned to walk away. 

She was halfway out the door when her heart dropped. Jughead was walking towards her. Tears automatically stung her eyes as he got closer. 

“Betty,” he said as he rushed towards her. 

“I’m busy Jug, I have to go.” She replied as she rushed towards her car. 

“Betty, please. I just want to talk.” He reached to touch her arm and she pulled it back straight away. 

“Sorry.” He winced at her quick reflexes. “What happened, Betts, I thought you were happy?”

“I was happy.”

“Then why?”

“I had to. I can’t… I can’t.” she stopped herself as a tear fell down her face. 

“You can’t what?”

“I can’t be the reason why you lose Blake.” She replied through her falling tears. 

“Lose her? Why would I lose her?”

“It doesn’t matter Jug,” she opened her car door. “Who were we kidding anyway? We would never work. Once your book is done, I would probably never see you again. It’s better we end it now before I got in too deep and fell for you even more.”

“Betty you’re not making any sense,” Jughead said a strong tone to his voice as he was getting agitated. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Betts, please. Blake hasn’t stopped crying since I told her you weren’t coming back.” He felt guilty for using the child card but he needed her to reconsider.

“Don’t,” she whispered as more tears fell. “Don’t make me feel guiltier than I already do.”

“Look, Betty, I’m sorry. If you don’t want me, I get it, but please just come back for Blake. She loves you.”

“I can’t, I just can’t Jug. It’s better this way.” Betty said as she sat in her car, slamming the door behind her. 

Jughead could only watch as she drove away. Not only was Betty’s heart breaking, his was too.

 

 

 

By the time he arrived home he was still upset. He was having a hard time understanding what had happened in the past 24 hours. 

“Thanks, Dad,” he said when he opened the door, thankful that his father was able to look after Blake. He could no longer rely on Betty. He either needed to change his plans or hire a new nanny. He didn’t want to do that, in the back on his mind he was still hoping she would come back.

“Are you alright boy?” FP asked seeing Jughead’s cloudy mind.

“Yeah, yeah. Just thinking.” Jughead lied.

FP patted him on the back before he walked out the door. Jughead popped his head into the lounge seeing Blake sitting on the floor running a piece of string around on the floor for Bear to run after. She had a little smile on her face. He was a little bit relieved. The previous night was one full of tears and tantrums after she found out Betty was gone and never coming back.

Jughead just walked towards his office when there was a knock at the door. He rushed towards the it, hoping it was Betty. His stomach turned when he saw that it wasn’t her. 

“Veronica, what do you want?” Jughead asked.

“Oh hi, Jughead, I’m great by the way. How are you?” Veronica stepped into the hallway.

“I’m not in the mood, okay? Can’t you just go back to New York or something?” He exhaled.

“I am. I just wanted to tell you something.” Veronica said a big smile on her face. 

“What?”

“Archie proposed,” Veronica held up her left hand.

“Wow. Congratulations.” Jughead replied sarcastically. “You can go now.”

“Jeez, Jug. Why are you in such a bad mood?”

“You always put me in a bad mood.” He replied. “I have a lot to figure out, okay? I have my editors breathing down my neck for my latest chapters. I have more schools to sort out for Blake, and on top of that I’m going to have to find a new nanny.”

Veronica’s lips curled. “Wow, so she actually did it?”

His head immediately snapped up. “What did you say?”

“Nothing.”

Jughead watched as Veronica smirked putting two and two together. “You said something to her, didn’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“For once in your life can you stop being a manipulative bitch!” Jughead yelled loudly, forgetting about the small girl in the next room. 

“Excuse me?” Veronica asked, stunned at his volume.

“I should have known you did something. What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you enjoy trying to make my life as miserable as possible? I can’t be happy for one fucking minute?”

“God, Jug calm down. So what if I scared the blond away? If it was so easy maybe she wasn’t that into you.”

“Get out.” 

“What?”

“Get the fuck out of my house, Veronica!” He yelled louder. “I’m sick of you. I wish I never even touched you, every time I think about it, I want to scream and vomit. You are the absolute worst person I’ve ever met. The only good thing you’ve ever done is give me Blake. Betty knew her for not even 2 months and she was a hell of a better mother to her than you’d been her entire life. Get out of my house Veronica. You are no mother, you are an evil woman who deserves to die alone. And what is sad is that you probably will. So I say good luck to Archie. Because I feel sorry for him.”

“Now, get out!” Jughead seethed narrowing his eyes on Veronica one last time who only had to smirk back to him to make his blood boil more. 

He was breathing heavily as he watched her walk out the door, fists curled, and brow furrowed. He wasn’t just angry with Veronica, he was miserable. Mainly because she was right. She was able to scare Betty away so easily. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe she didn’t like him as much as he thought. That thought alone killed him because he was so sure he was in love with her. 

“Daddy,” Blake said softly. 

Jughead closed his eyes slowly to force the tears in his eyes to stop falling. 

“Daddy,” Blake said again. 

“What!” Jughead yelled back looking straight at her. 

“I want Betty.” She cried. 

“Well, she doesn’t want us,” he snapped, knowing straight away he shouldn’t have yelled at her. Blake cried instantly, tears building in her eyes. 

“Honey, I’m sorry.” Jughead took a step towards her but she pushed past him, running up the stairs followed by a slam of her door. 

“Fuck!” Jughead yelled again, only to see the small eyes of a kitten staring back at him. 

 

 

 

“What happened?” A concerned looking Kevin asked when he skyped with Betty early the next morning. 

“How do you know something is wrong?”

“First, you’re my best friend and I know when you’re upset. Second, your eyes are bright red. It looks like you’ve been crying for days.” Kevin replied.

She looked closely at her eyes in the camera. He was right, she looked awful. Her eyes were bloodshot and the redness from rubbing away the tears added to her bright red nose.

“What happened Betty?” Kevin asked softly.

“I ended it with Jughead and quit.”

“What? Why?”

“Because it was never going to work Kevin, and I’m not a nanny. I can barely look after myself let alone a 5-year-old.”

“But you love him,” Kevin reminded her.

“How do you know that?” She asked incredulously.

“Because, whenever we talked you beamed with happiness and talked about him constantly,” Kevin looked concerned.

“It doesn’t matter. It would never have worked, anyway. It’s better to do it now than when I’d fallen more in love with him.” Betty explained.

“I’m confused,” Kevin asked. “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

“Blake’s mother is a total bitch who said I had to break up with him or she’ll take the kid away from him.”

“What a bitch! Is she still in love with him?”

Betty shook her head. “I don’t think so. She’s just a fucking bitch who doesn’t want him to be happy, ever.”

“And you listened to her because…?”

“Because if Jughead lost Blake he would be devastated. I can’t be the reason behind him losing her.” Betty said as more tears built in her eyes.

“I don’t think it’s that simple Betty. She can’t just take her away from him.”

“I don’t know. It’s messy, and it’s not worth it.” Betty lied. Kevin could tell instantly, giving her a stern stare. “What?” She asked.

“You love him, of course, it’s worth it,” Kevin replied. “Don’t lie to me, Cooper.”

“Of course, I love him, of course, he’s worth it,” she finally agreed. “I-”

There was a sudden knock on the door that startled her and she stopped talking. “Expecting someone?” Kevin asked. 

“No.”

“What if it’s Jughead?” Kevin asked a big smile on his face.

Betty stood up, walking towards the door she looked through the keyhole. “Blake!” Betty exclaimed as the small 5 years old was staring up at the door, a small bag on her back.

“It’s his daughter,” Betty said as she ran back to her laptop.

“Go, go. Get her.” Kevin said and Betty didn’t don’t say goodbye to him, she just slammed her laptop shut and hurried back to the door.

“Betty!” Blake yelled as she ran through the door, wrapping her arms around Betty’s legs. 

“Blake, what are you doing here?” Betty asked looking down.

“I want to see you.” 

“It’s 8 am.” Betty said looking at the clock. “How did you get here? Is your Dad here, too?”

Blake shook her head. “No. Daddy is mean.”

“Wait for doing what?” Betty stumbled. “How did you get here alone?”

“Uber,” Blake replied as Betty pulled Blake inside her apartment. 

“Uber, how do you know how to use Uber?” Betty asked shocked.

“It’s not hard, I can show you.” Blake grinned at her. “You have to come back, Betty.”

“I can’t honey. I don’t work for you anymore.” Betty replied sadly. 

“I hate Daddy,” Blake crossed her little arms over her chest.

“No, don’t say that. Don’t you ever say that.”

“He said you didn’t want us anymore.”

“It’s not that I don’t want you anymore, it’s just… it’s complicated.” She tried her best to explain.

“Daddy is sad, he misses you,” Blake said, the words breaking Betty’s heart. 

“What do you mean, sad?” 

“He was yelling at Mom and yelled at Ethel and me. He didn’t think I saw but he cried.” Blake said making Betty want to cry, too.

“I’m sure it’s because of something else, honey.” Betty replied.

“I want you to be my Mommy,” Blake said. 

“It doesn’t work like that. You already have a Mommy, and she loves you.” Betty replied with a lie. She knew Veronica didn’t love anyone else but herself.

“I want you to be my Mommy,” Blake said again. “Daddy does, too.”

“Why would you say that?” 

“Because he loves you,” Blake replied. Betty was a little shocked by her words. She was so smart, of course, she knew something was going on. “I’m five Betty, I’m not a baby. I’m not stupid.”

“I know you’re not stupid. But I’m going to have to tell your Daddy that you’re here. He’ll be worried sick.”

“He doesn’t care.”

“Yes, he does. He loves you, honey. He will be so worried where you are.” Betty said as she walked further into her apartment to find her phone that she hadn’t turned on in over a day. “Take a seat on the couch and I’ll call him.”

“I’m hungry,” Blake said.

“Once I let your Dad know you’re safe I’ll make you some breakfast, okay sweetie?” Betty said with a smile. Blake nodded as Betty walked with her phone into the bathroom and dialed Jughead’s number. 

“Come on Jug, pick up,” Betty said as the phone rang. 

“Hi, you’ve reached Jughead…” The voice mail started, Betty hung up and dialed again. 

“Juggie, come on,” Betty whispered tapping her foot as she waited. “Shit Jug,” Betty said as she got his message again.

Not sure who else to call she dialed Ethels number. She should be there by now. “Betty,” Ethel replied.

“Oh, thank god you answered. Is Jug there?” Betty asked.

“It’s not a good time Betty. He’s freaking out. Blake has run away, he’s a wreck.” Ethel explained. 

“I know. She’s here.”

“She’s with you?” Ethel asked. She didn’t listen to Betty answer and ran a few feet and Betty could hear her yelling to Jughead. “Jug, she’s at Betty’s!”

“Betty’s? Why the hell is she there? Is she okay?” Jughead asked Ethel.

“Is Blake okay?” Ethel asked Betty.

“Yeah, yeah. She’s okay. A little hungry but she’s okay.” Betty replied, Ethel, saying the exact thing to Jughead. 

“I’m gonna kill her,” Jughead yelled before the phone went dead. Betty shaking a little as she knew he would be at her door anytime. 

 

 

 

Betty handed Blake a bowl of cereal and let her watch cartoons on her television while they waited for Jughead. It was less than 15 minutes later when there was an angry knock at her door. She jumped to answer it, Blake standing to her feet, a scared look on her face as she knew she was in trouble. 

The door flung open as Betty turned the doorknob, Jughead flying in and past Betty, he ran to Blake’s side, pulling her into his arms with a big hug. “Oh, thank God you’re okay,” Jughead said as he hugged her tight. His hands ran down her hair as he was shaking a little as he hugged his daughter. “I was so scared, Blake.” He whispered as Betty watched him. 

Finally he pulled Blake out of his arms. His look of relief was overcome with anger. “What the hell are you doing here? You can’t just run away! Do you have any idea how scared I was?”

“I wanted to see Betty,” Blake replied stubbornly as tears pricked her eyes.

“You can’t just come here alone. Anything could have happened to you. How did you even get here?” 

“Uber.”

“Uber? How do you know how to use Uber?” He asked.

“I wanted to see Betty. I want her to by my Mommy.” Blake repeated.

The words were nearly breaking his heart. “I told you, Blake, she doesn’t want that. You can’t run away because you want someone who doesn’t want to you. She doesn’t work for us anymore, okay.”

“But… but-” Blake stuttered.

“But nothing. Come on, we’re going home.”

Blake hung her head low as Jughead stood up and waited for her. Dragging her feet across the floor. “Say sorry to Betty.” He told her, his eyes looking towards Betty for the first time. 

“Sorry, Betty,” Blake mumbled, tears streaming down her face. 

“It’s okay Blake. Just don’t do it again, it’s very dangerous.” Betty said with a soft smile.

“Very dangerous, and stupid.” Jughead raised his voice causing Blake to cry more. “Come on,” Jughead said grabbing her hand and walking her towards the door. Betty’s heart broke at the sight of her. 

“Daddy, I have to pee,” Blake said as they reached the door. 

“Fine, go,” Jughead said as Blake looked at Betty. Betty pointing towards the bathroom. 

They stood in silence as they waited. Jughead tapping his foot, trying his best not to make eye contact with Betty. The silence was very awkward. 

“Jug,” Betty whispered. He refused to look at her. “Jug, I’m sorry.” She said. “It’s not that I don’t want you. I just can’t be the reason your family splits up.”

He shook his head in anger. “You should have told me what Veronica said,” he finally lifted his eyes towards her. “You don’t think I’ve heard that threat before? It means nothing, Betty. Do you honestly think she would want full custody? It would turn her life upside down.”

“I was scared. You love Blake so much. You can’t lose her.” Betty said with a small cry.

“Well, I thought I loved you, too.” He replied his eyes locking with hers. 

“What?” Betty asked, her heart stopped.

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” He replied harshly. “The fact that Veronica was able to scare you off so easily just shows me that you didn’t really care about me or Blake at all. Maybe you were like Sabrina and Veronica after all.”

Betty’s heart broke at his words. She wanted to say so much back to him. She wanted to yell and scream. Tell him that she loves him, that she didn’t want to get hurt. But she couldn’t say anything. Her voice was gone, along with her heart. 

Jughead gave her one last long glare before Blake walked out of the bathroom. Just in time because the tears in Betty’s eyes were about to fall like rain. “Come on,” Jughead said as he held onto Blake’s hand. 

“I want to say goodbye,” Blake looked towards Betty. 

“Too bad,” Jughead replied pulling a desolate looking Blake from Betty’s apartment. 

He slammed the door behind him and she heard Blake screaming and crying in the distance. Her heart twisted, the lump in her throat made it hard to breathe. Betty just walked over to the couch, picking up the dirty cereal bowl before she threw it across the room in anger. Anger and misery fell over her. Misery because she loved him, she loved him so much it hurt. And anger over his words. How could he say she was like Sabrina or Veronica? Yes, she had broken his heart but she was nothing like his exes. 

 

 

 

Betty had been standing outside Jughead’s house for over an hour. She was watching the window of Blake’s bedroom, waiting patiently for the light to go off before she walked up to the door. Her hand tightly clung to the key in her pocket, squeezing it so tight she felt an indentation in her palm. But she didn’t care. She waited, and waited. Then the light switched off. Betty moved her eyes to the front door. She saw Jughead walk down the stairs, quickly walking past the door, most likely walking to his office, so Betty stormed up opening the door.

Jughead sat in his office staring at a blank document that seemed to be staring back at him. This had been his life for the past 3 days. Nothing. His mind was blank, his mind blocked. He couldn’t write. He couldn’t think of anything other than the beautiful blond that had stolen his heart. “Fuck!” He shouted angrily closing the laptop lid before he pushed it away from him. The laptop slid to the end of the desk. He ran his hands through his hair, resting his elbows on the desk, taking a deep breath as the door suddenly swung open, hitting the wall behind it so loudly it gave Jughead the biggest fright. He looked up and saw an furious Betty staring back at him. Her hand loudly landing on the desk, the key he had given her nearly 2 months ago lying there. 

“I am nothing like Sabrina or Veronica!” She yelled loudly. 

Jughead just stared up at her, shocked and confused. “How dare you say I was like them! I am nothing like them, I love that girl so much, and I love you even more. My heart hurts whenever I think about you. The way you looked at me this morning made me want to yell and scream. But I waited. I bit my tongue because I knew I shouldn’t yell in front of Blake. Because as much as you think I don’t care, I do Jughead. I care so much about that little girl it hurts!”

“Betty-” 

“No, don’t interrupt me!” She yelled and he just nodded. 

“You think I didn’t care about you because I let Veronica scare me off so easily. It’s the complete opposite. I care so much about you I was willing to let you go to make sure you would never lose Blake. I know how much you love her, I know how much pain you would be in if you lost her. I never want you to be without her, because I fell in love with you the moment you smiled at me. I knew it was wrong and that it wouldn’t end well but I let myself fall for you. Because you are kind and smart and the best father and man I have ever met. Last week I was so scared that you would break my heart that I ended it before you could. Because I can’t have my heart broken again. But these past few days without have been some of the most painful in my life. I know we barely know each other. We’ve only known each other less than 2 months, but I know I love you. But if you hate me, if you’re so angry with me for breaking your heart I will understand. Just know I love you.” 

Betty breathed heavily as tears ran down her face as she lay her heart on the line. She had no idea how he would respond. He might tell her to go, and she would understand. It would hurt like hell, but she would understand. 

Jughead’s lips curved as he looked up at her. “Can I talk now?” He asked and she nodded in agreement as he stood to his feet. 

“I’m sorry for what I said this morning. I was angry, and I felt rejected.” Jughead replied. “I let Veronica get in my head a little, as well. I was convinced no one could ever love me. No one ever has before, except for Blake, and maybe JB. You say you were scared, I was terrified. Terrified that I let myself fall for someone who would run when things got hard. So, when you ended things, that’s exactly what happened.”

“Juggie-”

“Wait.” He interrupted, holding up his hand. “You want to know the moment I fell for you? It was the first moment I saw you with Blake. You were in the kitchen, baking cookies with her. I saw you, you were beautiful. My heart stopped instantly. I thought, wow, this woman is so beautiful. When I saw how soft and compassionate you were towards Blake it warmed my heart even more. I didn’t know you but I knew I liked you. That day Blake was at the hospital and I yelled at you, I felt terrible the next day when you didn’t show up. I thought to myself, congratulations Jughead you scared her off. You scared off the only woman who was perfect for you. When you handed me your resignation that day my heart almost stopped. I knew I couldn’t lose you. I said it was because of Blake. But it wasn’t. It was because of me. I couldn’t lose you. When I kissed you, I was so scared I might have scared you. When you kissed me back, I was the happiest man alive. Last week when you said you wanted to be official, I was over the moon because I love you, Betty. Not only as a mother for Blake, as a lover, as a friend, as the woman you are.”

Jughead stopped talking and Betty couldn’t stop the tears that were falling. She may have been angry when she arrived, but she couldn’t be happier right now. She loved him, and he was saying he loved her back. Betty took a step closer to him, her legs felt like jelly as looked into his blue eyes. “Are you done?” She asked joking with him. “Can I kiss you now?” 

“God, yes,” he breathed before he rushed over to her. Planting his lips onto hers in a hot and fiery kiss that made both of them weak at the knees. His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him as her hands ran up to his face. Holding his head tight to hers. They kissed for what felt like forever, neither wanting to break the kiss scared that putting any distance between them would destroy them. 

Betty eventually pulled back, resting her forehead on his. She locked eyes with him. “I love you, Jughead Jones.” 

“I love you, Betty Cooper.” His hands digging into her hips. 

Betty grinned at him. Her hands moved from his face to the top of his jeans, her fingers playing with the button before she got them free, pushing it down his backside as her lips moved to his neck. “Wait, wait,” Jughead said stopping Betty’s movements. “We have to do something first.”

 

 

 

Jughead and Betty crept up the stairs. Jughead pushed the door to Blake’s bedroom door open, seeing the little girl asleep in her bed. “Jug, we can tell her in the morning.” She whispered behind him. 

“I don’t know about you but I can’t wait that long.” He replied softly, but the voices woke Blake. 

The girl shot open her eyes, jumping a little when Jughead flicked on the light. “Dad?” She asked sleepily. The small ginger kitten was asleep at the foot of her bed. 

“Betty?” Blake asked seeing Betty behind Jughead. 

“Hi, sweetie,” Betty replied. “Sorry to wake you.”

“Are you back?” Blake asked still half asleep. 

Betty nodded as Blake smiled widely. “For good?”

“For as long as you and your Daddy will have me,” Betty replied and received a giant hug from Blake. 

Blake wrapped her arms around her neck, jumping into her arms. “Oh, sweetie,” Betty said as she hugged her tight. “Will you be my new Mommy?” Blake asked still in her arms.

“That’s up to you and your Daddy,” she replied looking at Jughead.

“Can she be my Mommy, Dad?” Blake repeated, looking at Jughead. 

“If you would like,” Jughead replied brushing the hair away from Blake’s face. 

“I love you,” Blake said as she hid her face into Betty’s neck again. Her heart was overcome with happiness as Blake hugged her tight. 

“We’re a family now. A little, unconventional family. But a family.” Jughead said with a whisper as he wrapped his arms around Betty and Blake, for the first time in his life he felt truly happy like he was a part of a loving family.


	10. Chapter 10

Betty opened her eyes to the morning sun, a smile over her face when she remembered the events of the night before. Her reunion with Jughead the reason for her happiness. Not only did they sort out everything, but he also said he loved her. She had never felt so happy before. He loved her. Jughead Jones loved her. Every time she thought about it, she felt like her heart would burst. She moved in the bed, feeling Jughead’s hand draped over her hip. The soft texture of his t-shirt, a gift from the night before, dropped over her torso. Betty refused to go home, not after being without him the last few days. She wasn’t about to let him out of her sight, not for a while at least. 

When she shifted to face him, she looked down, seeing the small 5-year-old girl sleeping between them. Blake’s head was rested on Jughead’s leg. As much as Betty would have loved that their reunion didn’t get cut short by Blake jumping in their bed, she didn’t mind. They felt like a family, and she loved it. 

She moved her eyes back towards Jughead. Even sleeping he was the most handsome man she’d ever met. How was it possible, she asked herself. Not only how was he so handsome, but how did she get to have him, to be a part of his life? She lifted her hand to the curl that fell over his face, brushing it away before she traced the line of his jaw. Her delicate touch caused his eyes to flutter open and a smile came over his lips. “Morning, beautiful.” He said in a whisper as he didn’t want to wake his daughter up.

“Hi,” Betty replied before she placed a soft kiss onto his lips. 

“How’d you sleep?” He asked as he placed his hands on her hip, pulling her a little closer.

“Good. Best sleep in a while,” she replied. It was the truth. The past few nights she had cried herself to sleep as she thought about him and what she thought she had lost. Now she was content and happy. 

Jughead’s eyes traveled down her body, his hand fisting the shirt over her body. “I like seeing you in my clothes.”

“I like wearing them,” Betty whispered back. “I may never give it back.” 

“You can keep it here. Something to wear whenever you stay.”

“Ummm,” Betty mumbled. “I like the sound of that. But I’m going to need another one so I can wear it when I’m back in my apartment.”

“I’m sure that can be arranged.”

They lay in silence for a while. Jughead rubbing his thumb over Betty’s hip. Loving the feel of her again. Jughead’s eyes moved to Blake who was still fast asleep.

“I’m sorry about last night,” he said as he looked at Blake. “She sometimes likes to sleep in my bed. She doesn’t do it that much the older she gets but last night, I don’t know. Maybe she was so happy you were back she wanted to share a bed with you.”

“I don’t mind,” Betty replied. “The way you are around Blake is one of the reasons why I love you. You are such a good Dad to her. I think she’s the luckiest person ever to have you looking out for her.”

“I don’t know about that.” He replied softly.

“I do. You are so good Jughead. It breaks my heart that you don’t realize how good of a father and person you are.” Betty whispered.

“She’s my whole world,” he replied, moving his hand to brush over Blake’s blond curls. “You are, too. My two beautiful blonds. It’s so weird how you look so alike.”

“Veronica isn’t going to be happy when she sees I’m back,” Betty’s mouth turned into a slight frown. “Should we be worried?”

“Veronica will always find new ways to be a bitch, that’s just who she is. But if we stick together, she can’t hurt us.” Jughead replied moving his finger under Betty’s chin. 

She nodded, a smile covering her face again when she felt Blake move suddenly. “Morning baby,” Jughead said looking down towards his daughter. 

“Morning, Daddy,” Blake replied rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

“What's the plan for today?” Betty asked her.

Blake shrugged her shoulders. “Can we play, Daddy, the three of us?”

“I’m afraid not, sweetie. I have to get back to writing my book. I haven’t written anything for the past 3 days.”

“Sorry,” Betty said with a whisper.

“Can we play, Betty?”

“We sure can,” Betty replied happily. “What did you have in mind?”

“A picnic,” Blake said happily.

“A picnic?”

“Yes, we can bake some cupcakes and make some sandwiches. Have a tea party like the queen.” Blake said getting more and more excited as she talked.

“Sounds like fun,” Betty replied softly. 

“Yay!” Blake yelled before she jumped off the bed, and ran down the hall leaving Betty and Jughead laughing in her wake.

“If you’re busy, I’m sure I can get Ethel to look after her. You did quit, remember?” Jughead added.

“I want my job back, Jug. I loved being Blake’s nanny. Unless it’s weird now to be paying me.” Betty replied.

“Of course I want you back, but you’re so much better than being a nanny for the rest of your life,” Betty, looking back at him, a puzzled look on his face. “I was thinking last night, I have a friend. He runs an online website, it’s pretty small but it’s gaining readers every day. I’ve written a few articles on there myself. I was thinking maybe I could give him your number.”

“Jug-”

“I’ve read some of your work, Betty. You need to show the rest of the world your talents.” Jughead interrupted her.

“I don’t want to move out of Riverdale, not without you,” Betty replied a sadness in her voice.

“It’s online, Betty. You can do it anywhere.”

“Okay then,” she replied. “Give him my number, but let me look after Blake until your book is done. Then I’ll look at finding a new job.”

“Sounds perfect,” he replied with a grin, leaning in to place a kiss on her lips. His hands moving to her body as he pushed her back onto the bed. 

“Jug…” She said in a moan as he kissed her neck. “We can’t, I have a picnic to plan,” she said while pushing off Jughead. 

Betty jumped out of the bed, leaving Jughead alone, giving him one last wink before she walked out the door. 

-

“Would you like tea, Miss Jones?” Betty asked as she sat outside with Blake on a picnic blanket surrounded by teddy bears and food. 

“Yes, please,” Blake replied handing her a porcelain teacup. 

Betty and Blake sat crossed legged, both dressed in their nicest dresses and enjoying the sun that shone down on them. “Yuck,” Blake said as she took a sip of the tea. “Tea is gross,” Blake replied throwing the remains onto the grass. 

“I like it,” Betty replied adding a drop of milk into her cup before she drank. 

“Betty?” Blake asked, placing her cup to the side looking across to her.

“Yeah?”

“Do you love Daddy?”

“I do,” Betty replied with a blush.

“Do you kiss him?”

“Sometimes.”

“Will someone love me?” Blake asked looking a little sad.

“Your Daddy loves you. And so do I.” Betty smiled.

“I mean like real love,” Blake said.

“Oh Blake, you’re so young. You have all the time in the world. I know for a fact that you will find love. You are very loveable.” 

“My Mommy doesn’t love me.”

Betty had to bite her tongue. “I’m sure she does.”

“She’s never said it.”

“That’s her loss, sweetie. I love you, and your Daddy loves you as well.” Betty added.

“I don’t like her. She’s mean.” Blake said. Her words stinging Betty’s heart. She had no idea what to say next. This girl was the sweetest girl alive, and all she wanted was her mother’s love. 

“I …I…” Betty said stuttering. 

“Daddy!” Blake said with a big smile as Betty turned to see Jughead walking towards them both. She had never been so happy to see him before.

“How are my two beautiful ladies?” He asked, placing a kiss onto Betty’s cheek before he placed one on Blake’s. “This food looks amazing.”

He picked up a scone and shoved it into his mouth. “Hey. Daddy, they’re ours.” Blake protested before she giggled as Jughead was left with cream all over his mouth.

“Daddy, you’re a mess,” Blake pointed and laughed at the cream on his lips. 

“Do I have something on my face?” He asked looking at Blake. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Blake replied as he moved next to Betty. 

Betty looked towards him, seeing a mysterious look in his eyes. “Don’t you dare!” Betty said just before he lunged his lips onto hers, spreading the cream on her face. 

“Yuck, Daddy!” Blake said at her Dad when he placed a kiss onto Betty’s lips. 

All three laughed, Jughead handing Betty a napkin before he started to clean himself up. She looked up, her smile fading when she saw a man looking towards them standing on the porch. “Jug,” she said as Jughead turned, his smile fading. 

Jughead made sure all the cream was off his face before he stood up, and walked towards the redhead. Betty watched him closely, as there was a scowl on his face.

“If Veronica sent you to do more-”

“I’m not here for Veronica.” Archie interrupted.

“Then why are you here? We haven’t said more than 2 words to each other in 5 years.” 

“I ended it with Veronica,” Archie replied and Jughead was a little shocked.

“Didn’t you just propose? She was here yesterday, flashing her ring in my face.” Jughead remembered the smirk on Veronica’s face. 

“It’s a long story if you’ll let me explain?”

Jughead was hesitant, but he looked back to Betty and Blake who were smiling at each other giggling behind him. There was nothing Archie could say that would hurt him and his new family so he decided to hear him out. “Fine, Archie,” he replied before he walked inside the house, Archie quickly following behind him.

Both men walked into the kitchen. Archie pulled out a bar stool and sat at the kitchen counter while Jughead lent on his elbows looking at him. “Can I get a drink? A tea or a coffee?”

“You won’t be here long enough to finish it,” Jughead replied with an evil-eyed glare. “You wanted to talk Archie. Talk.”

“I’m sorry Jug. About everything.” Archie replied.

“Everything?”

“Yes. Everything that has happened in the past 5 years. You were my best friend and I treated you like crap in more ways than one.” Archie started. “I let my love for Veronica blind my decision and turn me into an asshole.”

“You were my best friend too, Archie. Do you know how painful it was to see you with my pregnant girlfriend?”

“Don’t act so hurt Jughead. You never loved Veronica. The only reason you stayed with her was that she was pregnant with your baby. Which Is the worst reason to stay with someone by the way. .” Archie replied an angry tone to his voice.

“If you came here to yell at me for sleeping with Veronica years ago when you dumped her then you can leave right now.”

“That’s not why I’m here, Jughead.”

“Then why are you here?” Jughead crossed his arms over his chest. 

Archie took a deep breath before he began to talk. “I know Veronica has always been a mean person. She loved being the center of attention and creating drama. I was never happy with the way she treated you and Blake. But every time she would convince me that what she was doing was right. And me, being the idiot I was, I believed her.” Jughead listened closely. “When I saw her yesterday after she spoke to you, she was happy. She had the biggest smile on her face like she’d won the freaking lottery. She was so happy that she managed to split you and Betty apart. I’d never seen her so elated.”

“It didn’t work.” Jughead interrupted.

“I know it didn’t. And I’m glad.” Archie said with a smile. “I saw you earlier with them. I have never seen you so happy. You deserve it, Jughead. You deserve a happy and whole family after everything that has been thrown in your direction.”

“There’s something you're not telling me, Arch, is there?”

“I asked her yesterday if she’d ever considered having kids.” Archie explained with his eyes becoming glassy. “Every time I asked in the past she would say, not now, ask me later. And I did. Every time, the same response. When we were yelling at each other last night I asked her again. I demanded she gives me an honest answer, and you know what she said?”

“She doesn’t want kids, does she?”

“No. Her exact words were ‘Blake was the biggest mistake of my life. Why the hell would I volunteer to do that again?’”

“I’m sorry, Archie. I know you wanted kids. You always wanted a big family.” Jughead replied with a softness to his voice. He felt sorry for Archie, even though they weren’t friends anymore, he knew how much he wanted to be a dad.

“I couldn’t take it anymore. I stood by and watched her turn into her father. A cold, heartless person. The only happiness she got was from her big wads of cash and making people feel like crap.” Archie voice cracked.

“You love her.”

“Not anymore.”

“She’s not going to be happy you dumped her.”

“She wasn’t. She threw the ring I saved for months for off the balcony. I still haven’t found it.” 

“I’m sorry Archie. Really.” Jughead said.

“Me too. I’m sorry I let her dictate my happiness. Went along with how she treated you. I shiver whenever I think about how she treated Blake,” he looked apologetic. “But Betty looks like motherhood suits her. Blake admires her, I can tell. That’s why Veronica wanted her gone. She is a million times a better mother than Veronica ever would be. You’re lucky you found her.”

Jughead grinned widely. “I know. I love her.”

“You can tell,” Archie said with a smile. “I know things will never go back to how they were before, but I miss you, man. I’m hoping that one day you can forgive me and we can be friends again, cause I do really miss you.”

“Maybe one day,” Jughead replied just as the back door flung open and Blake ran inside. 

“Hi, Daddy,” Blake exclaimed. “I have to pee.”

“Oh, okay,” Jughead replied as Blake ran away, up the stairs. 

“Sorry, sorry. I hope she didn’t interrupt you.” Betty said as she rushed inside.

“I was leaving anyway,” Archie replied standing to his feet. 

“Thanks, Archie, for what you said today. I know you’re sad now. But you’ll be happy in the long run.”

Betty stood by Jughead’s side, feeling a little bit awkward but she gripped onto his hand. “I’m sorry to, Jug. For everything. But it looks like you’re finally happy. I’m glad.”

“I am,” Jughead replied giving Betty a look.

“Oh, also, Happy Birthday for next month,” Archie said.

“Thanks,” Jughead said as he hung his head low. 

“Maybe we could go to that double feature, like the old days?”

“Maybe.”

Archie gave him a nod before he walked away heading out the door. Betty looked towards Jughead. “It’s your birthday next month?”

“Umm. Yeah.” Jughead replied.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Betty placed her hands on her hips.

“I’m not really a birthday kind of guy.”

“Well, I’m going to change that.” Betty flashed a smile.

“Seriously, Betts. I really don’t like my birthday. No parties, please.” He replied, almost begging.

“I promise, I won’t throw you a party,” she said noticing his aversion.

“Just a day with my two favorite girls is enough,” he said as his hands made their way towards her, pulling her towards him. She rested her hands onto his chest.

“What happened with Archie?” Betty asked.

“He just explained a few things,” Jughead replied. “I’ll explain it later. I’m hungry.”

“Well, how about you relax a little, and I’ll get dinner started.”

“How about I help you? I’m not the best cook, but I’m sure you can teach me.” he replied, his hands on her hips digging in.

“Depends, you have to listen and do whatever I say,” Betty grinned.

“I promise, Miss Betty. I will listen and do whatever you say.” He repeated before he pressed his lips onto hers. 

-

“Blake go get ready for bed and I’ll come up and read you a story,” Jughead said to Blake after dinner.

“Okay,” Blake said running away up the stairs.

“Make sure you brush your teeth. I’ll check.” Jughead yelled after her but she was already gone.

“I should get going too, Jug,” Betty said as she stacked the last plate into the dishwasher.

“Going? Where are you going?”

“I need to go back to my apartment. I haven’t been back in over a day. I’m running out of clean clothes.” Betty replied. “And before you ask again, no I’m not borrowing a pair of your underwear.”

Jughead laughed. 

“I don’t want you do go,” he replied pouting his lips.

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning,” Betty replied.

“Why don’t you just go to your apartment and pick up more clothes and come back?” He stepped closer to her and rested his hands on her waist, pulling her towards him.

“Stop it,” she said, playfully smacking her hands on his chest. 

“Stop what?” He asked.

“Stop looking at me like that. I have to go home. Kevin has been messaging me like crazy. He wants to video chat. I have to update him on what happened yesterday.” Betty explained.

“And what will you tell him?”

Betty moved her hand to his hair. Brushing away the curl that fell over his eyes. “I’ll tell him that I stopped being an idiot and finally told you that I’m crazy about you and love you.”

“I’m crazy about you, too,” h replied before he placed a kiss to her lips. 

Betty kissed him back, the feeling in her stomach erupting as she kissed him. His hands ran up her body, while she played with his hair. The kiss became more passionate.

Betty pulled away. “No, I have to go,” Betty said pushing away from him.

“Okay.” Jughead pouted. “I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Yes,” she nodded, giving his hand one last squeeze before she walked towards the door. 

He had a smile on his face as he watched her slip on her shoes, a look of love and adoration in his eyes. “I love you,” Jughead told her as her hand touched the door knob.

“I love you too Juggie,” Betty said back. Jughead giving her a wink before she walked out the door.

-

Back at her apartment, Betty sat in front of the TV. Her was hair still wet from the shower, a bowl of ice cream sat in her lap. She was waiting for Kevin to call. Her laptop sat on her coffee table waiting for the call when there was a knock at the door.

Betty looked at the clock, it was nearly 11 pm. Who could be knocking at her door at this time? 

A little suspicious, Betty walked towards the door, slowly opening it. A huge smile spread across her face when she saw Jughead staring back at her. “What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I was sitting at home thinking that we didn’t get a proper reunion last night.” He said, mirth in his eyes.

“Juggie.” Betty exhaled. “Where’s Blake?”

“She’s at home.”

“Alone?”

“No. I called my Dad. Said I had something important to do.” He said as he stepped into the door. 

“Something important?”

“Yes,” he replied, stepping closer to Betty. He kicked off his shoes before he moved his hands to the belt on her robe, pulling on it until her robe fell open revealing a nightgown beneath. 

Jughead pushed the robe off Betty’s shoulders, letting it fall to the ground before he bent down, lifting her up. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist. “Juggie.” She giggled as he spun them around. He pinned her against the door behind them, his head falling into her neck, placing kisses all over her collarbone. 

“Jug,” Betty said in a moan, her hands landed onto his shoulders, gripping at the shirt he was wearing. “You’re wearing too much.”

Jughead moved his lips away from her skin and laughed as he pulled her back from the wall, walking across the room. “Where is your bedroom?”

“First door on the right,” Betty replied as they walked past the coffee table. Betty’s eyes moving to the laptop that rang with Kevin’s smiling face beaming up at her. But she didn’t care. There was no way she was about to stop what she and Jughead were doing. 

He opened the door, managing to keep Betty up with one hand as he walked them through the door. He placing her onto her bed. His hands moved to his shirt, throwing it over his head, and kicking off his jeans at the same time before he joined her on the bed. 

He landed on top of her. His hands moving over her body, a smile covering his lips when he realized she wasn’t wearing any panties. “Did you know I was coming over?” He asked.  
Betty only giggled as he ran his hand up her body, slipping the nightgown over her head. She lay naked below him, her hands moving to the waistband of his boxers. He helped her discard his boxers, wrapping her arms around his body, flipping him over so he lay on his back. Her hands wrapped around his wrists, pinning him onto the bed. “I love you so much, Juggie.” She said before she lifted her core onto him. Sinking down on top of him. They moaned together as she fully sat on him. 

“I love you too, Betts.” He replied. Her hands loosened on his wrists, her fingers lacing with his as he thrust his hips up. “Oh god!” Betty yelled with every thrust. 

Jughead watched as Betty bounced up and down. Their hands were still laced together as they moved. Their bodies moving quickly, almost in a desperate need for each other. Jughead moved his hands away, placing them onto Betty’s hips, digging his fingertips into her waist as they moved together before he flipped her over, his body above hers. Betty’s legs wrapped around his torso, pulling him in deeper as she opened wider. “Juggie,” she moaned. He moved his lips down to hers. Kissing her passionately, her biting his lip running it through her teeth. 

After many minutes together, Jughead collapsed onto her as they came. Her hands wrapped around his neck pulling their sweaty bodies together. Refusing to let go as they lay there, waiting for their breathing to become steady again. 

“Please tell me you’re staying?” Betty asked. “I don’t want to let you go.”

“I’ll stay as long as you want me to,” he ran his finger over her cheek. 

“Then you stay forever.”

 

 

 

4 weeks later

Betty and Blake sat on the floor of Blake’s bedroom. Betty was frantically looking at her phone at the time. “Blake, your Dad will be home any minute.”

“I don’t want to rush it. It has to be perfect.”

Betty watched as the girl frantically colored in her drawing. It was Betty’s idea for Blake to make a homemade birthday card for her dad. It had been hours, she didn’t think it would take this long for her to do one drawing. But, like her father, Blake was a perfectionist. 

“I think it’s done now,” Blake said holding up the card to Betty. 

“Let's have a look,” she said and took the card of Blake’s hands. 

“That’s Daddy and me,” Blake explained pointing out the drawings of people. 

“And who’s that?” She pointed at the third person in the drawing. 

“That’s you, Mommy,” Blake replied, Betty’s eyes watering at the word. 

“Mommy?” Betty asked whispering. 

It had been less than a month since Blake asked Betty to be her Mommy. But she had never said the word out loud to her before. Her heart was about to explode with happiness at the words, tears began to stream down her face, with Blake none the wiser. 

She looked up, hearing the door opening and the sounds of Jughead talking downstairs. She brushed away her tears and made sure Blake didn’t see them. “Place the card with the present and you can give them to Daddy,” she said standing to her feet. Not able to stop the happy tears she quickly rushed out of Blake’s room and down the stairs to see Jughead and Archie kicking off their shoes. 

“Betty,” Jughead called, as she ran down the stairs. He noticed her red eyes instantly. “Betts, are you okay?” He asked, touching her arm. 

“I just need a minute.” She replied as she brushed past him and ran into the office to calm herself down.

“What’s wrong with her?” Archie asked.

“I have no idea,” Jughead replied, worry covering his face.

“Daddy!” Blake ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you, baby.” He replied hugging her tight. 

“Mommy helped me,” Blake said and handed him a nicely wrapped gift with a homemade card on top. 

“Mommy,” Jughead whispered, instantly realizing my Betty was so upset. 

“It’s you and me and Mommy. I and Mommy have the same color hair.” Blake said pointing at her drawing, Jughead noticing the drawing that had to be Betty, the big yellow ponytail was iconic. 

“Thank you,” Jughead said to Blake.

“You’re welcome, Daddy,” Blake replied before she walked away. 

“Did she just call Betty Mommy?” Archie asked Jughead.

“I think she did,” Jughead grinned.

-

Jughead knocked lightly on his office door before he walked in and closed the door behind him. A teary-eyed Betty looked back at him. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just being stupid,” Betty brushed away her tears.

“Are you crying because Blake called you Mom?” He asked with a small laughter to his voice.

“Don’t laugh at me.” She replied angrily.

“I’m not laughing. I just thought you’d be happy, not sad.” He stepped closer to her.

“I'm not sad, I’m happy.” She answered him. “I’m not her Mom Jughead. That’s Veronica.”

“You’ve been more of a mother over the past 3 months than Veronica had been her entire life.” He replied. “If you don’t want her to call you her Mom, I can talk to her.”

“No. No. I loved it, Jug. I love her. I just feel like I don’t deserve it.” Betty replied, more tears falling.

“You want to know one of the main reasons I love you?” He asked and Betty stared back at him. “I love you because not only did you look after my heart and love me, you did the same for her. She loves you, Betty. And how could she not? You are a mother, Betty. You may not be blood, but you are her mother.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

He brushed his fingers over her cheeks. Wiping away the tears that fell down her face. “I’m sorry I’ve ruined your birthday.”

“You haven’t ruined anything.” He replied as he rested his head on hers. 

“Daddy, Mommy!” Blake yelled from behind the door. “I want cake.”

Jughead and Betty laughed. “Come on, you heard the girl. Let's get cake.” He gave her one soft kiss before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, walking with her out the door.

 

 

 

2 years later

“You’re not peaking, are you?” Jughead asked, leading Betty along the sandy wharf, his hands covering her eyes as he walked behind her.

“I’m not peaking,” she replied. “Are we there yet?”

“Yes, open your eyes,” he removed his hands from her eyes.

“Oh, Jug,” Betty said as tears began to build in her eyes. “This looks amazing.”

Sitting in front of them at the end of the wharf sat multiple cushions, a tray of cheeses and sweet treats, a bottle of Prosecco in a metal bucket with grapes sitting on top of a picnic blanket. 

“What is this for?” Betty asked as she moved to her knees, her hands running over a fake fur blanket. 

“Do I need a reason to want to spend a beautiful day with my beautiful girlfriend?” He replied.

Betty giggled picking up a grape and popping it into her mouth. “It’s perfect, Juggie.”

“I had some help. Next time you see Sweet Pea and Toni you can thank them too.” He explained.

“I will.” She grinned. “This is amazing. I can’t believe you did all this.”

“I wanted to thank you.” He replied as he sat beside her.

“Thank me?”

“Yes, the past 2 years have been the best of my life, and that’s all because of you. You came into my life and you didn’t care that I had baggage and mess. You still loved me anyway,” his voice cracked as he talked.

“Stop, Jug. You’ll make me cry.” 

“How about you pour us some wine then?” Jughead asked nodding towards the bottle of Prosecco. 

“Sure,” Betty replied lifting it up and popping the cork before she began to pour two glasses. 

While her back was turned, he moved his hand to the ring box in his pocket. Pulling it out he opened it as one knee fell to the ground.

“Betty?”

She turned to face him, her eyes widening at the sight of him.

“What are you doing?” She asked as tears began to fall down her face. 

“You are my best friend and the best mother you could be to Blake. You treat her with kindness and love. You accept me, and love me, pushing past all my faults. I love you, Betty.” He said, his hands shaking as he talked. More tears were streaming down her face. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me, Betty Cooper?”

She nodded as she couldn’t talk, tears and shock all over her face. “Is that a yes?” He asked tentatively.

“Yes, yes. Of course.” She finally spoke as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, placing kiss after kiss onto his face. 

Jughead pushed her back, lifting the ring from the box Betty held out her shaky hand for Jughead to slid the ring onto. “I can't believe you want to marry me,” Betty said still crying. 

“You are my life, Betty. I love you.” He replied as tears ran down his face too.

“I love you too Jughead,” She placed a hand on either side of his face as he kissed her. 

“I can’t wait to be your wife,” Betty said with excitement in her voice.

“I can’t wait to be your husband.”

-

Jughead and Betty busted through the door, slamming it behind them as Betty pinned him against the wall and moved her lips over his, kissing him passionately a smile on both their faces that hadn’t disappeared since Jughead proposed. 

“Ah hum!” A voice learned their throat from behind them.

She lifted her lips away from Jughead’s to look towards FP who was staring at them. Both their faces went bright red feeling like they were two teenagers being caught. “So, she said yes then?” FP asked, seeing the ring sitting on Betty’s left hand.

“Of course I said yes,” Betty looked back towards Jughead. 

“Where’s Blake? Is she okay?” Jughead asked stepping away from her.

“She’s in the lounge watching TV.”

“You didn’t tell her, did you?”

“No. I thought you’d want to do that.” FP smiled. 

“I have an idea actually,” Betty said looking at Jughead who cocked his head to the side. “Trust me.” She said, tapping her hand onto his chest before she walked away.

 

FP took a step towards Jughead. “I’m so happy for you, Jug. After everything, you deserve to be happy.”

“Thanks, Dad. I am happy.”

FP gave Jughead a pat on the back, flashing him a smile.

-

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jughead asked as him and Betty looked at Blake from the doorway as she watched the TV.

“Yes, I’m sure.” She placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Blake, hi honey,” she stepped towards the now 7-year-old. 

“Hi, Mom.”

Betty’s heart stopped every time Blake called her that, even more than 2 years later. “Do you mind turning the TV off? Your Dad and I have something to talk to you about.”

Blake looked hesitant. “Am I in trouble?” She asked, tucking her legs up.

“No, no trouble, baby,” Jughead said as he stepped behind Betty.

“I’m not a baby anymore, Dad. Stopping calling me that.” Blake said angrily.

“Yes, I know. I’m sorry. Old habit.” He said feeling a little sad that his baby was growing up.

Blake moved her legs down, and lifted the now much older Bear onto her lap, her hand stroking over the orange fur as Jughead and Betty took a seat on either side of her.

“So, we wanted to tell you some news.” Betty started.

“Okay,” Blake replied still looking hesitant.

“It’s not bad news, I promise,” Jughead added, giving Betty a nod.

“Today when we were out, your Dad asked me to marry him.” Betty said her eyes glistening. 

“Marry you?”

“Yeah,” Betty replied.

“Like a big wedding with heaps of food and big pretty dresses?”

Jughead laughed a little. “Yeah, sort of.”

“Do I get to wear a big dress? Can it be pink with ruffles?” Blake asked, her lips growing wide.

“If you want,” he replied so happy at Blake’s reaction. 

“And a big 10 tier cake with flowers?” Blake asked getting more and more excited.

“How about 3 tiers?” he laughed.

“We’ll talk about the cake later. I actually have another question for you.” Betty intervened. “I was wondering if you would like to be my maid of honor?”

“Made of what?” Blake furrowed her brow.

“Maid of honor, it’s like the bride's right-hand woman. It’s their job to make sure the bride is happy and everything is going to plan. They get to wear a pretty dress and stand beside the bride, and maybe even give a speech.” Jughead explained.

“I don’t like speeches,” Blake shuddered.

“You don’t have to do a speech if you don’t want, sweetie,” Betty added.

“If you don’t want to do it you can say no. I know you’re not a big fan of attention.” Jughead said, seeing the worry on Blake’s face.

“It’s totally up to you.” Betty added. 

“Why me?” Blake asked.

“Because you’re my daughter, and I love you,” Betty smiled at her.

“Can I wear a pretty dress with ruffles?” Blake asked.

“You can wear any dress you want,” Betty replied.

“Okay. I’ll do it.” 

“You will?”

“Yes.”

Betty wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her into a hug, placing a kiss to the top of her head. “Thank you, sweetie, you are going to be the best maid of honor ever. I know it.”

 

 

 

1 year later

“Get to your room now!” Jughead yelled slamming the door behind him.

“But Daddy,” Blake yelled.

“Don’t Daddy me. The room now!” Jughead yelled.

“I never even wanted to go to that shitty school.”

“What did you say?” Jughead narrowed his eyes.

“Nothing,” Blake took a step onto the staircase. 

“Oh, I’m sorry for sending you to the best school in Riverdale. Just because you don’t like the uniform it’s not right for you to start fights like that.” He tried his best not to overreact.

“Cassandra is a bitch. She deserved a punch in the face.” Blake replied.

Jughead could only shake his head.

“You don’t care about me at all. If you did you wouldn’t send me to that school. I hate it there.”

“It’s the best school in Riverdale, Blake. I’m sorry for wanting you to have the best education available.”

“I hate you!”

“Well you are not exactly my favorite person either right now!” Jughead replied angrily.

Blake gave her father a long, harsh stare. “Tablet. Now.” He held out his hand.

“What? No!” 

“If you think I’m going to let you sit in your room for the rest of the night with your iPad you have another thing coming.”

“Ugh!” Blake exhaled loudly digging around in her backpack to retrieve her tablet. 

“Also, if you think you’re going to that school dance on Friday, you’re mistaken.”

“But Dad-” She pleaded. 

“No.” He interrupted her.

“I hate you,” Blake screamed as she threw the iPad to the ground. He could only watch as it bounced down the wooden stairs, the screen cracking. 

“Blake Jones!” Jughead yelled. 

“I’m sorry Dad,” Blake said realizing what she had just done. 

“Room, now!” He yelled. 

“Hey, what is going on?” Betty said as she walked out of the bedroom. 

“Dad is a psycho!” Blake yelled.

“If you think I’m buying you a new iPad you’re mistaken. Now go to your room. Now!”

“You’re such a dick. I hate you!” Blake screamed again before she stormed up the stairs ignoring Betty as she slammed the door behind her. 

“Jug?”

“Just don’t, Betty.” He said before he walked away towards the kitchen.

She bit her lip, pushing away the thoughts that were racing in her mind as she followed him.

“Jug, what’s happening?” She asked when she reached the kitchen to see an angry Jughead popping open a beer. 

“How did I manage to raise an ungrateful brat?” He asked her. 

“Relax, okay? She’s only 8.” Betty replied.

“8 going on 16. Seriously I don’t know how to do it. Starting fights and kissing boys. I never did anything like that when I was her age.”

“Come on, she kissed one boy.”

“You always take her side,” he grumbled.

“I don’t,” Betty replied.

“You do. I’m always outnumbered, two against one.” 

“That’s not true,” Betty asked taking a step towards him as he guzzles his beer.

“It is,” Jughead added. “Who does all the disciplining? Me. Who does she yell that she hates? Me. Who is never thanked? Me.”

“Jughead, that’s not true. Come on.”

“You’re more concerned about being her best friend than her mother,” he complained.

“Stop being so mean, Jughead,” Betty said, her voice breaking. 

“I’m being honest. When was the last time you told her no? Oh, I know. Never!” 

“I don’t want her to hate me Jug!” Betty yelled back. 

“So it’s fine with her just hating me instead?” He asked. 

“It’s different. I’m not her real mom. I only have to yell at her once for her to scream ‘you can’t tell me what to do you’re not my real mom’.” She yelled louder. 

“Then why are you here, Betty, if you’re not here to help me raise her.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have married me, then.” Tears fell down her face. 

“Stop being so dramatic Betty. Jeez.” He replied. 

“Then stop being such an asshole!”

“I can’t deal with this right now,” Jughead replied lifting his hands to the air walking to the fridge to grab another beer. 

Betty wiped away her tears and ran her hand over the bulge in her back pocket. She couldn’t believe that only a few minutes ago she was so excited to see him. To tell him the news she knew he would love to hear. But now they were yelling and screaming at each other. Throwing comments to hurt each other. 

Jughead took a swig of his beer looking towards her, seeing her red-rimmed eyes and his heart stung. “Look, Betts….”

“I’m pregnant, Jug.” She interrupted him.

“What?” He asked a shocked look on his face as she pulled a positive pregnancy test out of her back pocket and slammed it onto the kitchen counter in front of Jughead. 

“And here I thought you’d be happy. Excited about it. I’d been wanting to tell you all day.” She narrowed her eyes as tears began to fall. She turned and walked away.

“Betty!” Jughead woke out of his stupor, but she didn’t turn around. She just slammed the door behind her and he heard her car drive away. 

 

 

 

It had been hours since Betty had left, and Jughead had been staring at the positive pregnancy test ever since she walked out the door. Betty was pregnant. They were pregnant. Inside, he was ecstatic. Thrilled. They had only been married for 5 months and it was only 2 months ago that they decided to start trying. 

He’d been calling her for hours, but she didn’t answer. The look in her face when she left haunted him. It was a look of sadness, anger, and frustration. This wasn’t their first fight since they’d been married, they had yelled at each other a few times. But this was different. It wasn’t over something stupid, like leaving a wet towel on the bed or forgetting to pick up milk at the grocery store. This was about Blake and how they were supposed to be a team, but they didn’t feel like a team. Not anymore. 

“Dad. I’m hungry.” Blake asked softly as Jughead pulled the pregnancy test off the counter into his pocket giving Blake a long stare. 

“Then make yourself something. If you hate me so much, I’m not going to cook for you anymore.” He replied, still angry over the words she threw around earlier. 

She bit her lip and brushed past him to walk towards the fridge pulling out ingredients to make a peanut and jelly sandwich. “Do you want one Dad?” She asked.

Jughead just nodded as he took a seat at the breakfast bar. 

A few minutes later Blake pushed a plate over to her father, him taking a bite of the sandwich as Blake did the same. “Where’s Mom?”

“Out.” He replied sharply.

“When will she be home?” She asked taking another bite.

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

-

Jughead was sitting in his office, the door was slightly pushed open when he heard footsteps down the hall and saw Betty’s silhouette walk past the door. 

She ignored him. She couldn’t even make eye contact with him right now. Scared that she might start to cry again, she walked into the sitting room instead. “What are you doing?” Betty asked Blake who was sitting in front of the TV with the volume down low so her father wouldn’t hear.

“Don’t tell Dad.” She said with a little grin.

“You're supposed to be in your room,” Betty said.

“Come on, Mom. Dad doesn’t know I’m here. Don’t rat me out.” Blake replied. 

Betty looked at Blake. Jughead was right. Blake didn’t see her as a mother. She was a friend that she just happened to call Mom instead of her real name. “Come on. Out.” Betty said as she grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. 

“Mom, come on,” Blake pleaded loud enough for Jughead to hear. 

He came walking in seeing Blake looking towards him. “What the hell, you're supposed to be in your room!” He yelled ignoring Betty.

“I’ve got it Jug,” Betty replied and he was taken aback.

“Go to your room. Now.” She raised her voice. 

“Come on, Mom. Please? I want to watch cake boss.” Blake pleaded.

“I don’t care. Your father grounded you and asked you to go to your room. So do it.”

“Mom!”

“Go, now!” Betty yelled.

“Fine Betty,” Blake yelled narrowing her eyes. 

Betty could feel a lump in her throat at the use of her actual name. She was no longer Mom. She was just Betty.

Blake brushed past her and her father and stomped her feet as she walked up the stairs. 

“Is that what you wanted, Jug?” Betty glared at him. 

“Betty.” He said but she wasn’t about to listen to what he had to say she moved away from him.

“Betts, please.” He pleaded.

“What Jug? Do you want to yell at me some more?”

“No. I’m sorry, okay Betty. I said something that I shouldn’t have.” He replied.

“It was true though, wasn’t it? I never discipline her. I care more about being her friend than her mother. I do it because I don’t want her to hate me.” Betty replied back.

“She doesn’t hate you, believe me. She’s yelled those words to me hundreds of times, it only takes a few hours until she’s back to her normal self, apologizing.” Jughead explained as he reached for her hand. 

“She called me Betty. Not Mom.” Betty cried.

“She knew that would hurt you. That’s why she said it.” He rubbed his thumb up and down her hand. “I hate to admit it, but my baby isn’t a baby anymore. She knows how to push my buttons.”

“She was right though. That Cassandra girl is a total bitch, I would have punched her, too.”

“Even if she deserved it, Blake shouldn’t have done it. I’m not going to let her flash her doe eyes at me. I’m not letting her go to that dance on Friday.” Jughead said.

“I agree.” Betty nodded.

“Good that we agree on something.” he grinned as he took a step closer brushing away a falling tear. 

“I’m sorry, Jug. I shouldn’t have told you I was pregnant in the middle of a fight. It should have been a happy occasion.” Betty explained. “You are happy right?”

“Are you crazy? I’m insanely happy, babe.” Jughead replied.

He took a step back removing the positive pregnancy test from his pocket that he’s been holding onto for hours. “Are you sure?” She asked.

“I’m so sure, Betty,” he replied. “I want to frame this and put it on the wall.”

Betty laughed and pulled the test from Jughead. “Now you are crazy.” she giggled.

“I cannot wait to start this next chapter with you. Maybe a beautiful blond boy to help even the scales a little.” He laughed as he pulled her into his arms.

“How about a beautiful dark-haired boy with blue eyes and your dimples,” she mused, looking deep into his eyes. 

“Either way they will be beautiful because they will be half you,” Jughead said as he pressed his lips to her hair. 

“When do you want to tell Blake?” Betty asked as she hugged him tight. “She’ll be happy, right?”

“Let's give it a few days. Wait until she has apologized. Because she will, she always does.” Jughead murmured as he swayed side to side with her in his arms. “She’ll be so happy. For years she’s been begging me for a sibling.”

-

Later that night Betty and Jughead sat together on the couch, her sitting in his lap. Her head rested on his shoulder as they both looked outside at the rain that was falling from the sky. After everything that happened and that was said, there was one thing that never changed. They loved each other. And there was nothing that would change that. They were a family, and their family was growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that read and enjoyed this story. I really appreciate the comments and love I received for this story. It made me so happy to see people liked my writing. Thanks to rosiexxvi for being my beta you make my writing so much better so thanks. ❤️  
> A coda will be coming sometime in the new year. So keep your eyes out for that. Also check out my tumblr for any new stories and feel free to send me a message even if you wanna talk about anything.  
> ily babes ❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank rosiexxvi for being my beta. For fixing all my horrible grammar and spelling errors. Also thanks to sweetbettycooper for your input and advice on this story.
> 
> Please check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites


End file.
